<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝕭𝖆𝖉 𝕽𝖔𝖒𝖆𝖓𝖈𝖊 ✯𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 . ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕 𝕩 ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣✯ by Its_zz8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357290">𝕭𝖆𝖉 𝕽𝖔𝖒𝖆𝖓𝖈𝖊 ✯𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 . ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕 𝕩 ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣✯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_zz8/pseuds/Its_zz8'>Its_zz8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love can Kill, Hatred can Heal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent As Unsub, Angst, Betrayal, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_zz8/pseuds/Its_zz8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝔸𝕕𝕞𝕚𝕥 𝕚𝕥 𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕪, 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕞𝕖."🌙</p><p>Who knew that  Spencer Reid, FBI genius,  would ever fall this deeply in love with anyone?<br/>☁️ Especially knowing that this someone is the UNSUB</p><p>=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=</p><p>                 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓮𝔁𝓹𝓮𝓬𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮𝓮𝓽 𝓱𝓲𝓶, 𝓮𝓼𝓹𝓮𝓬𝓲𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓰𝓲𝓿𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓼𝓮 𝓬𝓲𝓻𝓬𝓾𝓶𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮𝓼. 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝔀𝓱𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓲𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱, 𝓲𝓽 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓷𝓼</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/Unsub (Criminal Minds)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love can Kill, Hatred can Heal [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝕻𝖗𝖔𝖑𝖔𝖌𝖚𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi There! You'll probably skip past this first page, but for those of you that are reading this, let me introduce myself! Thank you so much for picking my story to read!</p><p>My name is Ziyan.❤️</p><p>This is actually my first story I am writing, so bear with me here. If you find a mistake(spelling, grammar, plot hole..etc) just comment or message me to let me know. My friend helps me edit and I look over each chapter multiple times before publishing, but sometimes mistakes slip between the cracks.</p><p>This book will be full of angst, lots of plot twists, and heart-warming romance.It is a slow burn kind of relationship, and with each chapter the anticipation builds!</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>The inspiration for this fanfiction actually came to me in a daydream</p><p>I know that this is controversial, but I actually kind of ship Spence with Cat Adams 0.0 ...However, they never ended up together, because... well Cat is psycho. But that thought got me thinking... What if... just what if, the innocent Spencer Reid falls in love with someone who is the "bad guy"?</p><p>What is going to end up happening? How will this change Spencer? Read on to find out:)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣'𝕤 𝕣𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕘𝕖<br/>
𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕞𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕨𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕒 𝕓𝕒𝕕 𝕣𝕠𝕞𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>Even with the recent events, the bar is still busy as usual. It is as if nothing happened. Maybe it is a dream; oh, what you would give to make it that, a dream.</p><p>From the corner of your eyes, you immediately spot him as he walks into the room. It's as if he is a magnet, and walking in, he drew all your attention to him. Something about him is different, he stands out from everyone else; it's very unsettling for you.</p><p>Seeing him talking with a couple of ladies, you notice that he's fidgeting a lot. He's nervous, how cute. He's very tall; he has some very unruly and long brown hair, and his choice of outfit is very interesting. But somehow, he makes all of it work.</p><p>Lost in your thoughts, sipping your drink, you don't notice her approach you until she has already sat down next to you.</p><p>"Good evening, can I ask you a couple of questions?" You look up to see a very attractive looking woman. If only she smiled more.</p><p>"Sorry, babe, I'm drinking alone tonight," you reply. You're here on a mission; to find out more about the investigation. You didn't need someone to bother you.</p><p>The woman pulls out a badge, and to your horror, you see that she's the FBI. "SSA Emily Prentiss, I'm with the FBI, and we are interviewing witnesses to see if anyone knows anything about the recent events."</p><p>Your heart drops and your hands begin to shake. You didn't prepare for this to happen. You only came to observe. But it's too late now to run away.</p><p>You shrug, pretending to be casual. "Go for it."</p><p>The agent, Emily, pulls out 3 pictures from her file and shows them to you.</p><p>What she doesn't know, is that underneath the table, your nails are digging into your palms so hard, you're sure that they were going to bleed...</p><p>"Are you aware of what's been going on at this hotel these past few weeks?"</p><p>Yes, you are perfectly aware of everything. But you pretend to be clueless.</p><p>Emily nods, "Do you recognize any of these men?"</p><p>"No!" You immediately answer, but you're lying. Of course you knew these guys, you can't stop seeing their faces everywhere! The guilt is eating you alive.  But you can't tell her that.</p><p>"What I mean is, I've seen these guys around here, but I've never talked to any of them. They aren't really my type." You manage to save yourself from sounding too suspicious.</p><p>She nodded, pausing to write down what you had just said. As you sat waiting, your attention started to drift off. Your eyes subconsciously begin to search for someone... that mysterious man. </p><p>But what surprised you was your disappointment when you notice that he isn't there anymore. You only saw him for a minute, yet you're already searching for his face again. What is it about him?</p><p>You were brought back to reality when she starts talking to you again. "Ok, well can you think back for me? Maybe you might remember someone they could have been with."</p><p>But you already know exactly who they were with the night before their horrible fate. That person is sitting directly in front of her, but she can't know that part either.</p><p>"I don't really pay attention to other people, I'm sorry," you lie once more.</p><p>Emily sighs shaking her head. "That's fine." She takes her business card out from her folder and hands it to you. "If you remember something, just give me a call."</p><p>You agree, knowing that it's never going to happen.</p><p>========</p><p>You feel as if life around you is falling apart. How did you even get to this point in life? Well, to find out, let us start from the beginning, where the story first unfolds..</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖔𝖓𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>2019 had been a horrible year for your family.</p><p>10 months ago, your father got into a bad car accident driving home from his work. The car accident left him in a coma for 2 months, and just as things were starting to look up, your father threw a clot in his brain, eventually leading to his painfully slow death.</p><p>From then on, you took on as head of the household, earning money for your entire family. You also took your mother and moved to Baltimore after the accident. Part of it was because your talented younger sister, Zienna, got accepted into an Ivy league school; the University of Pennsylvania, on a scholarship. However, the main reason was that your family agreed to leave the city that would forever remind you of your father.</p><p>Just as you were starting to settle in at Baltimore, your mother found out that she had breast cancer. With the money from selling your old house, you paid for your mother's chemotherapy treatment. The treatment was not cheap, and it drained almost all of the money your family had left.</p><p>After a physically and mentally draining couple months of treatment, your mother finally kicked cancer in the ass. Unfortunately for her, that was not going to be the last time.</p><p>———————</p><p>Two hundred forty-three dollars, and fifty-seven cents; that is how much money you have left in your bank account. In other words, not enough.</p><p>On one hand, your rent is due in a week, and you have nowhere near enough to pay for it. Your roommate, who also happens to be your best friend, has been kind enough to help pay the electricity and water bills for the past few months. And even though she offered multiple times, you refused to let her pay your half of the rent too.</p><p>On the other hand, your mother has recently been diagnosed with Leukemia, and her conditions are getting worse. One hundred thousand dollars. That is how much you need to pay for your mother's bone marrow transplant.</p><p>Unfortunately for you, being a vet tech does not pay very well. You earn a measly salary of just 35 K a year, which barely covers your yearly expenses and rent. You have nowhere near enough to pay for her treatment this time.</p><p>You sit down next to your sick mother's hospital bed, holding her hand and watching her peaceful face as she sleeps. For the past week, you prayed and prayed for your mother, tears constantly streaming down your face. You don't know what to do or how to get that much money in such a short amount of time. What you needed is a real-life miracle to happen...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖜𝖔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Possible tw: ED<br/>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>=3 weeks earlier=</p><p>You quietly close the door to the apartment, hoping that your roommate Eli is already asleep so that you won't need to talk to her. Unfortunately, she has been waiting for you on the couch and is staring you up and down as you walk in.</p><p>"What are you still doing up this late?" you whisper.</p><p>"Um, I think the better question is what are you doing coming back so late, Y/N? Did you know how worried I was for you? You could've at least texted to let me know. What if something bad happened to you while—" Eli starts going off about my "irresponsible behavior". She's always been the mom friend.</p><p>"Eli, chill, I'm fine," you lie, looking around the room but never meeting her eyes. "I appreciate you thinking about me but we are both no longer wild college girls. I can take care of myself fine."</p><p>"Really? Then tell me what you had to eat today. You looked like you lost 5 pounds this past week. Y/N, what is going on?" Eli is genuinely concerned for you.</p><p>"Well, I had a banana for breakfast, and I wasn't hungry for lunch so I—"</p><p>"Ok, I'm going to stop you right there. A banana is not breakfast. It is a FRUIT. A FRUIT, Y/N!  I'm gonna order a pizza for us 'cause I can't cook either. What type do you want?"</p><p>"Eli, really I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Pepperoni it is then, mousy." Mousy is the nickname you accidentally earned in college. The nickname stuck along with you over these years.</p><p>"Now, you come here Y/N Y/L/N, and tell me what is wrong with you."</p><p>You sigh as you lie down on her lap. There is no fighting Eli. As soon as you start talking, the sneaky tears start coming out and you can't control them.</p><p>"Eli, I don't have enough money for my mother's bone marrow transplant, and she's running out of time, and I have no idea what to do. At this point, I would do anything, absolutely anything for her. I feel so useless." All of the pent up emotions you stored this week comes out of your mouth in a flowing river.</p><p>"Oh baby, you are not useless!! And. I believe you. I know that you are trying everything you can to help her. What we are not going to do right now is sit here and cry about it. Tomorrow, bright and early, we are going to go out into the world to find a solution to this problem. We will figure something out together, I PROMISE you. But first, we need to take care of you, baby. The pizza is almost here, you need some wine and food in you."</p><p>"Th-thank you," is all you are able to reply between sobs.</p><p>She hugs you tighter.</p><p>--------</p><p>"There's a community bulletin board down by the corner store that I'm gonna go run down to look at. You want anything from the store?" you yell to Eli early the next morning.</p><p>"Ooooo, good idea, there's often a lot of job opportunities posted on that board. And can you grab some snacks for us, please? Here's 20 dollars."</p><p>"It's okay, Eli, I don't need the money. I'll be back soon." The only response you got was a grunt, which you assumed meant OK.</p><p>You go into the store and grab some milk, a dozen eggs, some Cheetos and Doritos, and a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream before paying and leaving the store.</p><p>As you walk out, something immediately catches your attention. Right there, smack dab in the middle of the bulletin board, is a hot pink slip of paper. However, the color isn't what catches your attention.</p><p>The paper reads: HELP WANTED: Are you a female between the ages of 20 to 30? Do you need some extra CASH? If so, call the number below for more information. Prize: Twenty-Thousand dollars.</p><p>You rub your eyes to make sure you aren't hallucinating. Sure enough, the number on the paper is still the same. TWENTY THOUSAND DOLLARS.</p><p>You should have seen the red flags, clearly waving in your face, telling you not to do it. You should have realized how sketchy the ad sounded. You should have remembered your common sense that good things don't come without a price.</p><p>But all that goes through your mind at that moment is that this piece of paper could get you twenty thousand dollars closer to saving your mom.</p><p>Without any hesitation, you took your phone out and start dialing the number, unaware of how this action will completely change your life...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖗𝖊𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========  𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>I walk into the office on a normal Tuesday morning, expecting a boring day of going through paperwork. As usual, I'm the first person there other than Hotch, who seems to never leave the office. I pour myself a cup of crappy coffee and begin to start on the papers. However, not 20 minutes in, I get interrupted by Hotch calling us to the meeting room for a new case.</p><p>"Hey, pretty boy, what's with the long face?"</p><p>I glance back and spot Morgan strolling through the door, with an annoyingly cheerful face on.</p><p>I fake a smile. "I'm good Morgan, just tired."</p><p>"Aren't we all," Emily sighs, standing up from her desk to follow Morgan to the briefing room.</p><p>"Sit down," Hotch orders everyone.</p><p>Garcia walks into the room, holding a bunch of papers and a remote. "Ok everyone, today you are going on a short ride to Baltimore, Maryland, where 3 bodies have been found over the course of 3 weeks. The bodies were sent to the ME for a full report, but from the preliminary report, they were choked to death by hand. Talk about a night of fun gone bad" Garcia shakes her head.</p><p>Garcia clicks her remote to show us the images of the victims and the crime scene photos. "Victim one, Justin Carlos, age 37, was discovered 3 weeks ago at the Rosewood Garden hotel. Two weeks later,  Austin Lowes, 36, was discovered at the same hotel, with the same MO. Just this morning, a male victim who looks to be in his mid 60's was discovered by the housekeepers. They were able to ID him as Mark Brian, 67 . The local police are waiting for you there."</p><p>"Alright, let's get going quick. It looks like the unsub's timeline is speeding up; the first two kills were two weeks apart, but this one was only one week after the second kill. We will go over victimology on the jet. Wheels up in 30."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖚𝖗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk onto the jet and sit down next to JJ. As I scan through the files, and I notice nothing out of the ordinary. Having worked in the BAU unit for so many years, I've seen pretty much everything, and this just looks like just another psycho.</p><p>As the jet is taking off, Garcia calls to give us more information about the victims. "Victim number one, Justin Carlos, is married to a Rebecca Sailor. They are both white-collar status, and his wife is actually the VP of the Rosewood Garden Hotel. He has lived in Quantico for his whole life, and he worked as a Lawyer at the Otis private law firm."</p><p>"What was he doing at the hotel that night?" JJ asks.</p><p>"That's a great question. According to the wife, he was a VIP at the hotel's bar, and likes to hang out there and drink with his colleagues."</p><p>Garcia takes a deep breath. "Victim number two is a real doozy. Austin Lowes, classic bad boy. He has a long juvie record, and 2 reports of domestic violence from ex-girlfriends, both of which were dropped due to not enough evidence. He lives in Minneapolis, and it is unknown why he was visiting Baltimore. He is a private investor and makes heavy chunks of money, which you can see in his flashy clothing. Now, here is the fun part: Austin was good friends with the first victim... Like, they met in college, were in the same fraternity, were roommates all through college and Austin was even the best man at his wedding."</p><p>"Garcia, perhaps he was coming to comfort the first victim's wife?" Hotch asks.</p><p>"No sir, though no one has talked to Justin's wife, it's not likely at all that he was coming to visit her. Like I mentioned, he has 2 reports of domestic violence, and one was filed from the first victim's wife, Rebecca." Garcia replies.</p><p>"Justin marries the woman his best friend dated and abused in the past? Doesn't that break like a bunch of bro codes?" Emily wonders.</p><p>"Well, yeah," Morgan chuckles. "Babygirl, can you look at the report details?"</p><p>"Apparently, Austin came home drunk and started making advances towards Rebecca. When she refused, he would get upset and violent. This happened quite a few times before she decided to speak out, but no actions were taken due to lack of a witness."</p><p>"Well, that's stupid," JJ huffs</p><p>Garcia nods, "I agree, It's really unfair. Now, back to our third victim; Mark Brian,67, he divorced his wife Maryann 2 years ago, and has had no reported relationship since then. His son lives with his ex-wife in New York, and he moved to Quantico after his divorce. He works as a contractor and lives in an apartment down the street from the hotel. According to his credit card, his favorite spots in town are the gym and, you guessed it, the hotel."</p><p>"I can see how the first two victims are connected, but victim three is a huge jump from the first two victims," Rossi remarks.</p><p>"So either he is developing a lust for blood, and this recent victim is simply a victim of opportunity, or there is another connection between these victims that we just haven't found yet." Emily agrees. </p><p>"They have different socioeconomic statuses, marital statuses, lived in different areas of town, have different builds and significantly different ages. The only thing that seems to connect them is the Rosewood hotel..." I add on.</p><p>"Oops, crime fighters, unfortunately, that's where you will be staying while in Baltimore... sorry it was the closest hotel to the police station, and also the cheapest, which the Bureau's budget agrees with." Garcia shrugs.</p><p>"Baby girl, are you trying to get us killed?" Derek chuckles.</p><p>Hotch speaks, getting everyone's attention. "Thank you, Garcia. Ok everyone, when we land, I want JJ  to go speak to the first victim's wife, Rebecca. Morgan, Rossi, you go take a look at the bodies and what the ME has to say, and Reid, you and Emily go to the Rosewood Garden hotel and look at the crime scenes. And I will go set up at the police station. Report back when you get something."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖎𝖛𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>You start dialing the number written on the poster as you get into your car. It rings for almost a minute, and you are just about to give up when you hear a shuffling sound on the other side, followed by a high pitched female voice.</p><p>"This is RLS, how can I help you?"</p><p>"He-hello?" you stutter, "I saw your ad on the community bulletin board, and it said to call this number for more details."</p><p>There is silence on the other side.</p><p>"What's your name, and how old are you?" the woman replies, now more confident and clear.</p><p>"Um... My name is Y/N, and I am 26 years old. What is your name?"</p><p>She ignores your question about her name. "What do you look like?"</p><p>You aren't sure how to answer that question.</p><p>"Well... I'm 5 '8, I have long hair, and I only wear natural makeup? I'm not really sure how else to describe myself—"</p><p>"Forget it," the woman sounds annoyed. "Just text me a picture of you."</p><p>At this point, you're starting to question this woman and her intentions. "Um, I don't think so. I'm not going to do that. I don't even know you. And I only called to ask for more details about this job, not get questioned."</p><p>"Look, do you want the job or not? There's plenty of people like you that would love this money that comes with the job."</p><p>You sigh, feeling defeated. "Can I at least know your name first?"</p><p>"....You can call me RLS. I will not be giving you my full name."</p><p>You really did not trust this woman, but you were desperate. " Ok, fine, I'll send you one right now." <br/>You text her a picture off your Instagram that Eli helped you take last week. In the picture, you were wearing a baby blue, flowy summer dress and you were sitting in a field of flowers. Personally, you love the image and the aesthetic in it. The sun reflected off your skin to give it the trendy 'golden hour' look.</p><p>Finally, after an uncomfortable amount of silence, she replies. "You look perfect."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖘𝖎𝖝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Listen to my next set of directions very carefully. I need you to find the nearest phone store and go buy any disposable phone. After that, I need you to call me back. I will not answer the first call, but wait 5 minutes, and I will call you on a new phone number. This is for security reasons. Do you understand?"</p><p>You do not understand. "What do you mean?! And why are you being so mysterious? Please tell me I'm not about to do something illegal."</p><p>She sighs at you. "Please, stop overthinking it, just do what I said. I will explain everything to you in good time. Now go! And don't call this number back, I MEAN IT."</p><p>"Wait, but I—" You don't get to finish your thought before you hear the "beep-beep", signaling that the woman has already hung up on you. You don't notice how she ignored your last question.</p><p>"What are you getting yourself into, Y/N?" you mutter to yourself, before dutifully pulling up Google Maps and following her directions.</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>As you pull your car to a stop, you are debating whether or not to tell Eli about what just happened. Usually, you and Eli tell each other every single detail about everything, but for some strange reason, it seems weird to bring this matter up.</p><p>You decide to just tell her the truth, although that includes leaving out the small details. Hopefully, a big picture explanation is enough for her...</p><p>Just as you predicted, as soon as you walk through the apartment door, you are flooded by her questions.</p><p>"How did it go? Did you find a job? What took you so long? Also what food did you buy? I'm starving." Eli runs into the room and takes the grocery bag from your hand.</p><p>You don't know where to start. "Well..... Um, I kinda did a thing."</p><p>When you turn around, Eli is already busy munching on the Cheetos. In between bites, she replies to you.</p><p>"You did a thing..... That's not good, Y/N. What did you do, Mousy? Wait don't tell me, let me guess."</p><p>"Ooo!" She gasps. "Does your thing happen to be a who?"</p><p>"Wait, what? NOOOO, Eli!!" You can't help but laugh at her face, which is filled with disappointment. "No, Eli, get your head out of the gutter. I'm being serious."</p><p>"Tell me about it!" Eli is genuinely happy for you.</p><p>You take a deep breath "Okay, you're not gonna believe me. Basically, I was looking at the community bulletin board right?" Eli nods. "And something caught my eye. There was this pink slip of paper, and on it, it said to call a number for information. The paper said that the reward was twenty-thousand dollars."</p><p>Eli looks up at your face, expecting you to say "Haha, I'm just kidding", but seeing your dead serious face, she hollers with laughter. "Oh my gosh, babe. I'm so so sorry! "</p><p>"Eli, I'm being dead serious."</p><p>"Yeah, and Santa Claus is real. Come on, Y/N, I know how much you want this to be real, and I want that, too!! But you know how scammers work. This is so obvious." She shakes her head.</p><p>"I called the number on the paper. A woman picked up," you continue, ignoring her. "She told me her name was RLS. She started asking a bunch of weirdly specific questions, like what I looked like, my age, my name. She even made me send her a picture of me."</p><p>At this, her expression instantly changes from that of making a joke to that of a horrified mother. " Miss Y/N Y/L/N, YOU DID WHAT NOW?"</p><p>Oops. You accidentally just brought out her 'mom friend' side, a side that you know all too well. This side of her is usually caring and protective, but you know better than to make the mom side angry; it usually is not pretty.</p><p>"Eli, stop yelling! Listen to me—"</p><p>"Hold up. No, Y/N Y/L/N, you listen to me." She starts going off on you. "Do you know how INCREDIBLY STUPID you sound right now?!? I can not believe that you managed to graduate from UCLA. You have absolutely NO common sense left in you. You don't even know her name, or if it even is a her! What if it's a bad guy? What if you get taken or get hurt, Y/N? As a medical examiner, I see so much evil every day and looking at you right now, I can see so many different ways that you could get hurt. I care about you too much!" Her pitch gets higher and higher, and her voice speeds up until it is at the speed of lightning. She is going to keep going, but you stop her.</p><p>"Stop, Eli. I HAD TO DO IT!! I CANNOT JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR MY MOM TO DIE AND NOT DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO HELP HER!" You pause, waiting for her to process what you just said. Eli's face drops in shock. You rarely yell, especially at her.</p><p>"Eli, listen, I told you this not so you can judge me. I know it was reckless! But it was necessary. I am telling you everything right now because I trust you. I have no idea how this thing, whatever it is, is going to play out."</p><p>"What did this person say about your picture?" Eli whispers.</p><p>You pause. "She told me that I looked perfect." At this, your phone starts ringing, and it's the woman. You leave the room, leaving Eli there speechless...</p><p>==============</p><p>Keep voting and commenting. Love you!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖘𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/N, do you know what the infidelity clause is?"</p><p>"I'm not familiar," you reply, "although I assume it has to do with cheating?"</p><p>"Yes, you are right. The infidelity clause is something couples would sign on a prenup. It basically states that if there is evidence that one party is cheating on the other, then in divorce, that party would not receive the benefits of the divorce, including the money. This is signed by couples in the hopes that it will prevent cheating, but usually it just ends up backfiring. This is where your job will come in. In order for the Infidelity clause to work, there needs to be physical evidence, like a picture. I run a branch which helps clients achieve this.."</p><p>You interrupt her. "Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to seduce men, MARRIED men, and take a picture of it to use against them in jail? That is so morally wrong! Is it even legal?"</p><p>"Well, you have to. This is now your assignment. It will not be necessary for you to speak at hearings, and your face will be blurred out. And as for morals, well, I didn't think you would care."</p><p>You really don't know how to respond to that. Not that you're planning to back out, but this made everything seem so much more real.</p><p>"The less you know about the case, the safer it is for you. And this is important, do not tell ANYONE about this. You got it?"</p><p>You reply softly, "Yes."</p><p>"Ok, I will send you a picture of who your target will be, and some basic information about them. I will give you the time and place you will meet them, and describe to you what to wear. Get in there, earn their trust, make them take you to their room, find a way to sneak a picture, and get out. And for the love of God, please do not mess this simple task up."</p><p>The way she refers to them as a target makes you uncomfortable. You agree nonetheless. "Is this going to be just a one-time thing?"</p><p>RLS hesitates before answering. "For now, yes. Although I'm not sure, there may be more opportunities in the future, too. Why?"</p><p>You're not sure why you tell her this, but you do. "My mother has leukemia, and her conditions are getting worse every day. I need the money for a bone marrow transplant. This 20,000 will allow me to start her treatment, but I need another 80,000 dollars to pay for all of it."</p><p>"I'm sorry about your mother. I will see what I can do," RLS replies. "Do you have any other questions?"</p><p>"Just one more. How do I know that you will actually give me the money, and this is not fake? Twenty-thousand dollars is a lot of money. How do you have so much?"</p><p>"Oh, darling," She chuckles, "Twenty-thousand is nothing to me. I will leave it in one of the lockers. After you send the picture, I will give you a code to unlock the locker and get the money."</p><p>That makes sense to you. You're ready. "Ok, when do I start?"</p><p>"Tonight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖊𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes you about two hours to finish getting ready. The woman instructed you to put on light makeup and curl your hair, so that's exactly what you do. Following the direction to wear something "party appropriate and red", you don a red cocktail dress.</p><p>You have no idea why she wants you to wear red, but you admit, it looks pretty good on you. You bought this dress 2 years ago for your 24th birthday, and thankfully it still fits you. You pick out a pair of 3-inch gold heels from your closet, and a shiny black clutch to put your phone in.</p><p>It's 5 minutes to 7 o'clock when you're finally ready. You're just waiting for RLS to send you the address, and then you will be on your way.</p><p>You hate to admit it, but you're extremely nervous. You really want to tell Eli, but the woman's directions specifically warned you not to, and you have no choice but to listen. Instead, you told her you're going to a bar to meet some old friends. You technically weren't lying.</p><p>Thankfully, Eli's an introvert and not big on parties. She didn't offer to go with you.</p><p>Just on time, at 7 o'clock sharp, you receive a text with a png file along with an address. The file states that his name is Justin Carlos, and he is 37 years old. The file also includes a picture of him. However, he looks just like any average male; short brown hair, brown eyes, a round face, and a somewhat large nose. The only thing that stands out to you is a mole on the left side of his face, near his nose. Perfect, this will help you identify him.</p><p>The paper also lists some of his hobbies, which were given to you so that you can find something in common to talk about. He likes marvel movies, he listens to country music, and he is a fan of the Seattle Seahawks.</p><p>"He is really boring," you mutter to yourself, mentally noting it down.</p><p>Next, you check the address given to you on Google Maps. It leads you to a hotel 15 minutes from your apartment. The Rosewood Garden Hotel. You've never been there before, but you have heard of the bar there, which is really popular in Baltimore..</p><p>"Let's get this over with," you mutter as you walk out of the door.</p><p>===============</p><p>You arrive at the hotel and instantly notices that your small, old car does not fit in with the aesthetic there. This is one of the fanciest hotels in Baltimore, as you could tell from the amount of sports cars in the parking lot.</p><p>The whole way here, you were making up scenarios on how to approach Justin Carlos in your head. You had to stop yourself from crying multiple times by telling yourself you'd ruin the mascara. You were a bundle of nerves.</p><p>You decide to just wing it. You're usually pretty extroverted, maybe even a party animal. When you were in college, you'd go to random frat parties every weekend and wake up the next day in a stranger's bed. It's been a couple of years since then. You do not miss those college days AT ALL.</p><p>You give yourself a quick pep talk before stepping out of the car and handing it to the valet, who gives you a judging look. Justin is supposed to be here at 7:30, so you still have 10 minutes to get ready.</p><p>Just as you are about to order a martini, you remember that you still have to be sober enough to drive home and to execute this 'mission', or whatever you call it, without making any mistakes. Right, you still have a mission. You decide to go for a club soda instead.</p><p>You go up to the bar, but before you get the chance to call the nearby bartender, a woman at the other side of the bar quickly runs over to you.</p><p>"Hello there, my name is Rachel, what can I get you started with today?" Rachel is very enthusiastic, you notice. She looks to be a little older than the rest of the bartenders, who are all in their 20's.</p><p>"I'll just get a club soda please, thanks." You try to force a smile but it fails. You are way too nervous.</p><p>"Sure, I'll get that right up. No alcohol today?"</p><p>"I'm meeting someone, so I don't want to get too drunk," you reply.</p><p>As Rachel sets down the drink, she looks you up and down before smiling. "I love your outfit, it's very flattering on you. But you look nervous."</p><p>Wow, she is really observant, you note. But then again, it's probably pretty obvious, with you biting your nails and your shaking hand.</p><p>"It's been a while," you finally reply.</p><p>"You know what they always say, alcohol is liquid courage. I'll buy you one on the house. What's your drink?"</p><p>You debate whether or not to do it, but decide that she's right. One can't hurt that bad.... Can it?</p><p>"I'll have a margarita then."</p><p>"You got it!" Her smile gets bigger.</p><p>You look down at your phone. Justin Carlos should be here by now, but how do you find him? You can't go up to every man in the room and check whether or not they have a mole. Fortunately for you, you don't have to worry for too long.</p><p>"I think that man is checking you out," Rachel whispers to you.</p><p>Sure enough, a man sitting 3 seats down from you is eyeing you. From the looks of his full drink, he has probably just gotten here. You sigh in relief when you spot that he was indeed wearing a Seattle Seahawk cap. Your job just got so much easier. That's gotta be him, that's gotta be Justin Carlos.</p><p>"Rachel?"</p><p>She turns around.</p><p>"Can I get another tequila, and whatever that man over there is drinking?"</p><p>She beams. "Woohoo! Go get him girl."</p><p>Oh, you will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖓𝖎𝖓𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You make the first move; you can't risk taking any chances of him running away. You casually get up from your seat and walk two seats down to sit next to him.</p><p>"Well, hello there," he smirks at you. "What's a hot babe like you doing all alone here tonight?" He has a slight southern accent.</p><p>A smirk? Really? You want to throw up. But you pretend that his words are affecting you.; you need him to feel like his charms are working.</p><p>You give him your most realistic giggle. You sound absolutely ridiculous, like a high school girl with a crush. More surprisingly though, he seems to buy the acting.</p><p>"I'm just waiting for the perfect man to keep me company," you reply, licking your lips and looking up to meet his eyes.</p><p>You are happy to report that your flirting game is still top-notch, even after all these years. Thank god that you still have plenty of experience from before. This should be fun. You hold out your hand for him to shake. "Y/N, nice to meet you."</p><p>You give him your most charming smile.</p><p>"Such a pretty name for such a pretty lady. Call me Justin, sweetheart."</p><p>"Well, Justin, how was your day?" At this point, Rachel the bartender hands both of you the newly poured drinks you just ordered.. You take a small sip.</p><p>"Different day, the same bullshit, you know what I mean? But that's not important, darling. Do you got a boyfriend?" Justin is very straight to the point, and you appreciate that.</p><p>"No, I haven't met the right one yet, you know?" That part was true. "What about you?"</p><p>"Nope, I'm just single and ready to have fun, you know what I mean?" He's lying to you, but he doesn't know that you know his dirty secret. He probably lied to those other women he cheated with, too.</p><p>You notice that he was not wearing his wedding ring.  RLS was right, he is a dirty cheater. This made you feel less dirty about the mission.</p><p>"You never told me the real reason you're here tonight," he ponders out loud.</p><p>You shrug, taking time to come up with an answer that will make him stick around for you.</p><p>"Just looking for some fun, you feel?" You look into his eyes and grin.</p><p>"Oh darling, I won't disappoint." He's very cocky.</p><p>"Cheers."</p><p>----------</p><p>You two continue to chat for another hour, and 4 rounds of drinks later, you start to feel the buzz of the alcohol. You decide that you should act now before you get too drunk. Luckily for you, it should be pretty easy.</p><p>You are confident that Justin will not remember any of this tomorrow; you've made sure that he had at least twice as much to drink as you did.</p><p>Without any warning, you grab his face to give him a quick, strong kiss. You don't allow yourself to think about it; the drinks are giving you the confidence you never thought you'd have.</p><p>It's so sudden that if you blinked you wouldn't even know it happened. However, it does the trick.</p><p>"Hey, darling," he slurs. "Wanna get out of here?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖊𝖓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>========== 𝔹𝔸𝕌'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>=Present day=</p><p>After only a short 40 minute trip, the team lands successfully in Baltimore, Maryland. Waiting for them as they step off the jet are 3 black SUVs. Hotch takes charge, splitting the team up into the cars, based on where they are heading.</p><p>"Reid and Prentiss, take the first car and go straight to the crime scene. Derek and Rossi, take the second car, follow me to the station. The ME report should be there by now. JJ let's go."</p><p>Everyone nods and gets into their respective car.</p><p>"Detective Norman, it's nice to meet you." The lead detective walks up to shake the team's hands as they step into the station.</p><p>Hotch introduces himself first to the lead detective. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is part of my team, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA David Rossi, and SSA Derek Morgan. The rest of my team went to check out the crime scene."</p><p>Detective Norman nods. "Thank you so much for coming down here so quickly. This serial killer has the whole town on edge and is seriously harming the hotel industry. I want to catch this bastard as soon as I can."</p><p>"Of course, thank you for inviting us. Is there a place that we can go setup?"</p><p>"Yes, the second conference room down that way is all yours. There are two blank evidence boards waiting for you in the room as you requested. The coffee machine is located right over there if you need it. Rebecca, the first victim's wife, should be here 30 minutes."</p><p>Hotch nods. "Thank you, detective. JJ, come help me set up the board, and when Rebecca arrives, you can interview her."</p><p>"Is there anything else I can help your team with?" Detective Norman asks, in a friendly manner.</p><p>"We are good for now, thank you. Is the ME report ready yet?"</p><p>"Yes, Deputy Wilson can take your team to the ME office. It's just a short walk from the station."</p><p>"Thank you again, detective. Alright, let's get to work, guys."</p><p>========== 𝕁𝕁'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>I'm just finishing what I'm doing when Detective Norman comes in and informs me that the first victim's wife is here. I give him a quick thank you, and gather my stuff, ready to talk to her. It is always hard talking to a victim's family because you never know how they are going to respond.</p><p>I knock softly on the door twice, before opening the door and walking in. I glance down at my paper to look for her name.</p><p>"Rebecca Liliana Sailor, thanks for coming."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖊𝖑𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: brief mention of addiction</p><p>Rebecca remains surprisingly calm for someone who has just lost her husband not three weeks ago.</p><p>"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea, water?" I ask.</p><p>"Um... water is fine... thanks."</p><p>This time, she manages to look up, and I give her one of my comforting smiles.</p><p>I hand her a bottle of water and I take a seat on the couch across from her. "Mrs. Sailor, I am so sorry for your loss. How have you been holding up lately?"</p><p>She shrugs. "As well as someone who has recently lost a husband could be...."</p><p>I nod. "Yeah."</p><p>I continue on. "I'm going to try and make today quick. I just have some questions to ask you about your husband, Justin, and your ex, Austin Lowes."</p><p>I notice her gulp as I mention the name Austin.</p><p>"How is this going to help you find the killer?", Rebecca questions.</p><p>"Great question," I nod. It was a common one. "Talking to you, we might learn some details that others may find unimportant, but they could help us build our profile and victimology better."</p><p>"Alright, go ahead, I guess."</p><p>"Can you describe your relationship with your ex?"<br/>I mentally note how her demeanor instantly changes from relaxed to tense, before she takes a couple of deep breaths and is able to stop her shaking hand. She shakes her head. "I am so sorry... I know it is probably kind of silly, it has been like 15 years, after all."</p><p>"It is not silly at all! Take your time." I reach one of my hands out for her to squeeze.</p><p>"I'm sure you already know about the drama with me and Austin from the college days. It's caused me a lot of trauma and was also what caused me to start drinking back then. I get very stressed every time I think about it; thinking about the past triggers my memories. Don't worry though, I'm clean, I got clean when I met my...  husband... I... I'm sorry."</p><p>Rebecca starts to cry, and I hand her the box of tissues next to me.</p><p>"I just still can't believe he's .... He's dead! It's like-like I just expect him to-to just suddenly walk through the door again one morn-morning." She bursts into hysteria.</p><p>Noticing something, I stop her. "Wait, didn't he usually sleep at home? You mention that he would walk through the door in the morning. I'm assuming it's not from work?"</p><p>She shakes her head. "He likes to drink a lot... and every time, he gets so drunk that for his own safety, I just leave him a room at the hotel for when he needs it. If I wake up to an empty bed, that's where I assume he is."</p><p>"I see... and how often does he not come home?"<br/>"Um, it's pretty unpredictable, but I would say 2 or 3 times a week." Rebecca sighs. At this point, she has stopped crying and is giving a cool presence. From her body language, I can tell that she hates talking about Justin's drinking.</p><p>"Have you ever tried to talk to him about his drinking problems?"</p><p>"Of course I have, multiple times, but he usually just brushes it off. Other times, he would lie that he wasn't drinking and was just stuck at work, but it's obvious he was obviously lying. I could smell the drinks on him."</p><p>You give her a reassuring smile and decide to change the subject for her sake. "How did you meet your husband?"</p><p>Rebecca smiles as she thinks back. "As I said, I was pretty messed up after my break up with Austin. Our relationship was pretty serious before it stopped. My husband is—sorry—was a good man. He comforted me while I cried over Austin."</p><p>"I at first thought he just did it because he felt bad his friend made such a mess of a person out of me, but he later told me that he had liked me long before Austin happened. I guess fate really did work out in the end."</p><p>I notice something weird as she's speaking. When she's talking about her husband, I notice that she's speaking with less emotion and more strength. It's as if she is trying to recite those things to herself. I brush it off though, thinking it isn't a big deal. She is probably still understandably sad about her husband's death. I didn't want to be insensitive.</p><p>I nod, encouraging her to continue.</p><p>"After we started dating, that was when I went to therapy and stopped my drinking problem. That man fixed me. He even broke off his friendship with his best friend, who he had known way longer than me. Although, eventually Austin did apologize, and we forgot about the past. Their relationship has been more or less like the old times recently."</p><p>"And are you ok with this?"</p><p>"Austin and I are cool now, yes. He has become like part of the family these years. He and his girlfriend even celebrated Christmas with us last December."</p><p>"Girlfriend? The report never said that he had one?"</p><p>"Sorry, I meant ex-girlfriend. He never managed to keep a relationship more than a couple of weeks at best." Rebecca chuckles. "He never changed, unlike me and my husband."</p><p>There, I notice another red flag. Throughout this whole conversation, Rebecca never mentioned Justin Carlos by name. She referred to Justin as 'him', and as 'my husband', but never Justin. That can be a sign of depersonalization, but I don't want to jump to conclusions.</p><p>Something weird is definitely going on with Rebecca. She isn't telling me everything. I try to prompt her to talk more.</p><p>"Is that all? Is there anything else important we should know?"</p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p>Not wanting to falsely accuse her of something, I get up and watch, as she does the same. I give her a quick hug. "I know it seems tough, but you will get through this! Thank you for coming in."</p><p>Rebecca gives a quick nod before she turns to walk out. <br/>--------<br/>What JJ doesn't know is that as Rebecca gets into her car, she actually starts laughing. "Wow! FBI my ass. That was way easier than I thought it would be..! Profiler my ass, idiots."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖜𝖊𝖑𝖛𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>=Last week=</p><p>Tomorrow will mark two weeks since your first "mission" with Justin Carlos. You wonder how he has been doing since that night...</p><p>=====</p><p>The morning after Justin, you wake up with a nasty headache, disappointed to see that you are, in fact, hungover. Turns out you are more light-weight than you remember. You make a mental note to yourself to drink less next time when—if—you have another "mission".</p><p>You try but fail to remember the night before. You can only remember fragments, it seems so much like a dream...</p><p>You can feel his eyes on you, taking your body in as you both stand there waiting for the elevator to arrive.</p><p>You walk with him to his room, and his door barely opens before he attacks your mouth with sloppy kisses. You gently push his mouth away with your pointy finger, giving him a smile.</p><p>You try to remain casual and calm, but your nervous heart betrays you.</p><p>Your eyes dart around the room, taking everything in. This is the fanciest hotel you have ever been in! There is the main room which you've just entered, but also a bedroom and a bathroom opposite the bedroom.</p><p>You take his hand, leading him away from the door. You can tell from his hungry eyes that he is very excited for what he thinks is about to happen. Giving him a slight push so that he is now laying down on the bed, you straddle on top of him. You kiss him, allowing his hands to tangle themselves in your hair. Truth be told, you haven't had a boyfriend in a long time, and if you weren't so stressed about the mission right now, you might even consider this fun.</p><p>It's now or never, you think to yourself. So, as you continue to kiss him, you reach your left hand behind you until you feel your phone. You try to be as unnoticeable as possible, which turns out to be very hard.</p><p>You quickly snap a couple of pictures and pray that they turn out good. But unfortunately, you just so happen to have the worst luck.</p><p>Flash, Flash.</p><p>"What was that?" he stops, looking at you first, and then noticing the phone in your hand.</p><p>Shit. "Oh, um..... it was—it was nothing..... I just got a phone call, that's all... my phone is just acting up, HAHAHA..... Um, one sec."</p><p>You say you're going to be right back, before almost bolting to the bathroom and locking the door behind you.</p><p>You try to take a couple of deep breaths to calm yourself down, but you're unsuccessful. You mentally scold yourself—the hard part is already over, so why are you still so scared? All you need to do now is to get out of there, but you have a weird, bad gut feeling.</p><p>"I could walk out and pretend that work is calling me back? But it's late Friday night, and that's a horrible and obvious lie." You're quietly muttering to yourself in front of the mirror, trying to think of a solution. "I could say my roommate is calling me for a family emergency? Yeah, ok that sounds good..... It's believable right...? Okay, yeah, you got this, Y/N."</p><p>You nod to yourself a few times, but the peep talk doesn't work "No, I don't got this, oh my gosh. What if something bad happens? Fuck, what do I do?!?"</p><p>You stop yourself from going further down that path of thought. It isn't helping. You need to get out of there, NOW. You got this.</p><p>You walk out of the room, phone in hand, ready to pretend like you just got a serious phone call, but you don't need to. You see him, laying there still as a stone on the bed, and he hasn't moved a bit since you went into the bathroom.</p><p>This is exactly like the beginning of horror movies. "Hey... Justin? Um, are you ok...?"</p><p>You take a couple of steps forward, glancing at him before you hear his response. It's short and quick, and it does not sound like a real word.</p><p>"Mmmm."</p><p>Ok.... so, um, at least he is still alive.... That's good. He must be drunker than you thought he was... His eyes are closed, and his breaths are rapid and shallow.</p><p>Instinctively, reach your hand out to cover him with a blanket, before you remember that this isn't part of your responsibility. You feel bad for leaving him alone in this state without taking care of him or even leaving an explanation, but you doubt he can even hear you.</p><p>And with that, your life just got so much easier. You walk out of the room, gently closing the door.</p><p>Once you get in your car, you send the least blurry picture to RLS. Within a minute, she replies with the locker room code. Now is the moment of truth...</p><p>You walk into the hotel for the second time that day, and head straight to the back door labeled "Employees Only".</p><p>You scan the serial numbers with your eyes until you spot the one RLS told you to find. It is located in the third column, second down. You spin the small lock, putting in the password, heart speeding up. 34-29-02.</p><p>Click.</p><p>You yank the lock off, nerves and excitement building inside you. For you, this is like Christmas morning, and you can't wait to open up your new sparkly present. This is it, the miracle you have been waiting for.</p><p>Inside the locker, you find a single flat, shiny, black box. With shaking hands, you slowly lift the top of the box, and inside, there are two neat stacks of brand-new 100 dollar bills.</p><p>On top, there's a small note written with neat, feminine handwriting:</p><p>To Y/N Y/L/N , Twenty-Thousand Dollars ($20,000)</p><p>Looking forward to next time. Thank You.</p><p>RLS</p><p> </p><p>/////////Author's Note :)</p><p>This week has been super exciting for me! I hit so many milestones and honestly I am grateful for each and every one of you reading this. Just tonight, I hit 100 votes, and I am about to hit 3k reads !!! That is so insane I love all of you.</p><p>I want to give a special shoutout to  xmatthewgraygublerx !!! Thank you so much for including my story in your tiktok &lt;3! I am so glad you like it!</p><p>Some other wonderful readers include :</p><p>lonelysackopotatoes</p><p>spencerswh0re_</p><p>jolly8902</p><p>AlexiaDanae</p><p>matthewggublerbby</p><p>Ana107118</p><p>stacky_stefens</p><p>lena_mc20</p><p>idontknowmysexuality</p><p>0Rumplestiltskin0</p><p>ew_n0pee</p><p>mggublerswhore</p><p>blossomfairy123</p><p>KeibyCraft</p><p>spenceluvsdilaudid23</p><p>BlueFaceBrolby_</p><p>Spencecm</p><p>I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! Hope you have a lovely day! Keep voting and commenting(I read each one) :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You go to the ATM that afternoon as soon as your hangover passes. With shaking fingers, you deposit your two new shiny stacks of cash.</p><p>Next, you go to the hospital to tell your mother the good news.</p><p>Your heart breaks when you see your mother's broken figure fast asleep in her hospital bed. Her pale body is skinnier than ever, and her hair is mostly gone. You don't want to interrupt her rest. You'll have to come back another time to tell her the news.</p><p>You ask a nurse to call your mother's oncologist. After 5 minutes of waiting, Dr. Miller finally comes, walking into your mother's room with a warm smile on her face.</p><p>"Miss Y/L/N, it's good to see you again. How are you doing today?"</p><p>You have known Dr. Miller for a long time now; she was also your mother's doctor when she had breast cancer last year.</p><p>"I'm doing really good today actually, which is surprising. I have some good news, and I came here today to talk to you about it. How has my mom been doing lately?"</p><p>Dr. Miller shakes her head. "As you know, she will just continue getting weaker until we can get her the bone marrow transplant she needs. Her appetite is getting worse by the day, which is why she looks so thin. We started giving her medications today to help her rest more; she needs all the energy she can get. I didn't know you were going to stop by today."</p><p>The news on your mother's condition gets worse every single time you visit, and with it, your heart breaks into millions of pieces each time. Luckily, this time is about to be your last.</p><p>"Her chemo is still going strong. If we do plan to have the bone marrow transplant soon, which I highly suggest, she has the appropriate lab numbers. I hope your good news has something to do with this?"</p><p>You can't help the smile that was slowly spreading across your face. "I have enough money now to pay the initial cost and for her to start the process."</p><p>You watch as Dr. Miller's face lights up to mirror yours. "Oh my gosh Y/N, that's amazing! Congratulations!" She gives you a tight hug. Dr. Miller is like your sister figure, and you guys have a great relationship.</p><p>"I'm sure you can't wait to tell your mother the news. From the test we did last week, we already know that you are a viable donor for your mother. It usually takes 2 weeks for her to receive the pre-transplant chemotherapy sessions. We can get started to schedule you and your mother right now. You would come back in two weeks, and stay overnight for the procedure... Again, this is amazing news Y/N!"</p><p>You nod, tears welling up in your eyes. "I know. Thank you so much, Dr. Miller, for all you have done for my family."</p><p>"Oh, don't cry! YOU did this all by yourself! You are an amazing young woman, Y/N, keep up the good work. I will call a nurse in to explain to you what the donation process will look like on your end. Unfortunately, I am getting paged to another patient right now, but I will see you very soon! " She gives you one last hug before she walks out.</p><p>"Oh, and by the way, I'm proud of you, Y/N."</p><p>=======</p><p>All of that happened two crazy weeks ago. Tomorrow was the day. You hate to admit it, but you are more scared than you thought you would be. However, you don't allow yourself to think too much of it. You are going to focus on the positive tonight; you have been praying and waiting for this day for forever, and now it's finally about to happen.</p><p>You have already talked to your boss about taking three days of leave, and she was okay with it. You also told Eli the news last week, and it actually went better than you would have expected.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! YESSS! Congratulations, Y/N, this is amazing!!" She was jumping up and down with excitement, and you did the same. You love this part about Eli. Whenever you tell her something good or bad about your life, she always knows how to react. She never fakes her happiness for you, and never pretends she's sad.</p><p>"It was from that woman?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>She nodded. "I'm glad you are okay."</p><p>You could tell that she wanted to ask you more questions, but she knew you well enough to know that you would've told her already if you wanted to.</p><p>Currently, you are packing your overnight clothes, and though the task seems fairly simple, clothes litter your room.</p><p>"ELI! Do you think I need two pairs of underwear? You know, just in case."</p><p>She stops by your room, giving your mess a judgemental look.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Y/N, you are literally staying one night, and I'm pretty sure you are wearing a hospital gown. You're doing this right now to avoid your emotions. Do you want to talk about it maybe?"</p><p>You stick your tongue out at her. "Haha, right... no."</p><p>She sighs, "Suit yourself. Just keep your mess in your own room, please."</p><p>Packing is exhausting....! You're tired and you need to sleep right now. You can clean the mess up when you get back.</p><p>That's why you got extremely pissed just then when you receive a call. You pick it up without looking at the caller.</p><p>"Hi, I'm sorry, but Y/N can't come to the phone right now. Please call again tomorrow, when it's not in the dead of night." It was only 9, but you're being dramatic, like always.</p><p>"Y/N Y/L/N."</p><p>That's the last voice you expected to hear.</p><p>"There is another mission. Wear something purple, and get ready quick. You're leaving in thirty minutes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖚𝖗𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You decide on a more casual dress this time. It's one of your favorites that you wore all the time. in the light, it looked more pink than purple, but it'll have to do.</p><p>------</p><p>Austin Lowes is actually a really cool guy, and not at all like the creep from last time. He's very charming and uses a very smooth pick up line on you which you surprisingly enjoyed. He is already there when you arrive and he sees you first.</p><p>"Hey you, darling, yes you. Stop looking so cute. People are trying to get on with their lives around here."</p><p>You blush, "Hello."</p><p>He holds out his hand but turns the shake into an awkward hug.</p><p>"Austin, nice to meet you."</p><p>"Oh-um, hi! I'm Y/N. And for your information, your pick up line was very charming indeed." He smiles back at you.</p><p>"I know. It's one of my best. Come share a drink with me"</p><p>The rest of the night went on much like the first time. The only difference this time is that you were careful to only drink water and non-alcoholic drinks. You didn't want to show up to the hospital tomorrow morning hungover.</p><p>You are much less nervous this time around, and you are careful to turn off the flash on your phone beforehand. You didn't want to embarrass yourself again.</p><p>But this time, you notice something weird. Just like last time, the more as time went on, the more slurred his speech became. At first, you didn't think anything of it, typical drunk behavior. However, suddenly without warning his body starts to twitch, progressively getting more violent.</p><p>"Oh my god! What the heck! ok ok Um" Suddenly, you forgot everything you have learned in medical school, just like you used to do before exams and tests.</p><p>You grab his hands, pinning them above him, holding him down so that he wouldn't fall off the bed. Does he have a seizure disorder? Why is this happening?</p><p>That was when it dawned on you. You are mad you didn't realize this last time, considering you've been to medical school this should've been obvious to you.</p><p>"The drinks... They were drugged?"</p><p>You place a hand on his heart, feeling his weak heartbeat...</p><p>"The seizure, the slow heartbeat, the slur, the unresponsiveness..... Oh my gosh... There was Ketamine in the drinks."</p><p>You watch his limp body laying there, face horrified. The right thing is to tell someone about this... maybe even leave Austin a note explaining everything. But then, he wouldn't remember any of tonight tomorrow morning. If you leave him a note reminding him, then he will just probably think it was you. Working for RLS was already sketchy enough, you didn't need him to report you to the police.</p><p>Plus, you were never one to always do the "right thing". Others might call it a flaw, but you just called it being smart. The guilt was there, but it didn't matter to you.</p><p>"Goodbye Austin"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖎𝖋𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>========== 𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>=Present Day=</p><p>We arrive at the Rosewood Garden hotel 17 minutes and 28 seconds later.</p><p>"Did you know that Baltimore is ranked as the number 9th city with the most traffic in the US? Without traffic, we should've arrived in under 9 minutes." I recite from a book called " The Wonderful City of Baltimore" I read last year.</p><p>Emily shrugs. "I did not know that, and neither can I see how that statistic can be useful in the case. But that's great I guess?"</p><p>I nod, holding the door of the hotel open so that Emily can walk inside. We walk up to the front desk, where a woman stands waiting for us. We hold up our badges for her to see.</p><p>"Harriet Dixon, manager of the hotel. Nice to meet you. How can I help you guys?".</p><p>She holds out her hand for us to shake, but I merely shake my head.</p><p>"Can you take us to see the rooms where the victims were staying in? We also need to check out the hotel's common area, or the area where there are the most people." Emily tells the manager.</p><p>Harriet nods. "Of course. Most guests just hang out in the bar, which is to your left. Here's the key for their rooms. If there's any other way I could help, let me know.</p><p>I thank her</p><p>"Notice how there's no camera at all in this hotel? You would think that in a city with one of the highest crime rates, one of the fanciest hotels would have cameras around. Maybe this was why the unsub chooses this hotel specifically." Emily tells me.</p><p>"Or it could just be because this hotel has one the largest victim pool in the unsub's comfort zone" I add on</p><p>The bar is very ordinary. It has a small and pathetic dance floor and some seats and tables littered around the dance floor. The bar is small, and standing around it a couple of bartenders stare curiously at me. "Let's come back tonight to interview the bartenders and the visitors here."</p><p>Emily goes to take a seat on the barstool, and I stand next to her.</p><p>"So, the victims were out on a normal night of drinking. How did they end up in a hotel room dead by the end of the night?"</p><p>I answer her "They must have gone willingly then. There are lots of people around here, and if they were taken against their will then people would've seen."</p><p>I called the hotel manager over when an explanation suddenly pops into my mind. "When were their hotel rooms booked? Is it before they arrived or after?"</p><p>"According to our systems, the rooms were booked last minute after they arrived at the hotel sir."</p><p>I realized the truth just then. "They did not plan to stay overnight at first. There's only one explanation of why they would decide to stay and not just book an uber home. It would also explain why men would willingly leave while they are having fun drinking."</p><p>I look up at Emily and see that she realized the same thing as I did.</p><p>"The unsub is a female"  </p><p>After Emily calls Hotch to tell him our discovery, we went upstairs to check out the latest crime scene. Other than the messy bed, everything else in the room is seemingly untouched.</p><p>"There's no sign of a struggle between the unsub and the victim."</p><p>Emily speaks up. "There's no sign of the victim being tied up here either. This must mean that the unsub kills the victims before she cuts them. That would also explain the lack of blood on the bed."</p><p>"But that doesn't make sense?" I question. "Choking the victims to death shows signs of a sexual sadist who wants to see the life of the victims being choked out of them. But if she was a sexual sadist, wouldn't she want to torture them before killing them?"</p><p>"Maybe she's not a sadist, and choking was just the most convenient option to kill the victims? Bringing a gun would bring attention to her, and stabbing the victims would cause too much of a mess." Emily raises her eyebrows</p><p>"The unsub has OCD." I realized.  "After her killing, she takes the time to return everything to the way they were found before, making it seem as if they weren't even in the room."</p><p>"But how did she choke the victims without them fighting back? I mean the victims are all pretty fit men who could probably overpower a woman. Especially the most recent victim."</p><p>I pick up my phone, clicking one of my quick dial contacts. "Hey Derek, can you tell the ME to also run a tox screen report on the victims?"</p><p>Emily raises her eyebrow, not understanding.</p><p>"The victims got drugged," I explain.</p><p>She nods</p><p>"So then if she wasn't a sadist, cutting the victims is from pure rage. This would mean that she knows her victims, and they aren't merely victims of opportunity. There is a connection between the three victims and the unsub that we haven't found yet."</p><p>"Let's go"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖘𝖎𝖝𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>=Last night=</p><p>Your bone-marrow donation procedure last week went better than you expected. It did hurt like a bitch for a couple of days afterward, but thanks to the big amounts of painkillers you took, it didn't bother you that much.</p><p>Your mother is now on the road to recovery to your huge relief. You have just visited her this morning, and she is already starting to return to her old self. Watching her smile again made you burst into tears of joy.</p><p>------</p><p>"Mom! You're awake!" You're surprised to see her awake today, and even more surprised to see her eating yogurt. You walk up to her, giving her a giant hug, but being careful not to hurt her.</p><p>She chuckles. "You finally decided to come visit your poor mother, Y/N?"</p><p>I gave her a shocked face. "Mom! I was here 2 days ago, ok? You were still asleep then. How are you feeling?"</p><p>You pull up the chair next to her bed to sit down on.</p><p>"I know, I'm just kidding. And I wasn't asleep lat time. I was just tired and didn't want to speak to you"</p><p>At least your mother's sense of humor was still there.</p><p>"I love you mom, I'm glad you are feeling better."</p><p>-------</p><p>With that out of the way, all you are worried about now was how to pay for all your mother's medical bills. You are now two-fifths of the way to your goal, but you still needed to do 3 more missions for RLS in order to get enough money. You have already called RLS twice this week begging her for a mission, but all you got is an annoyed woman.</p><p>"Soon," she tells you, "And please stop calling me"</p><p>You are just finishing getting ready for your dinner with Eli and some of her friends when you get another phone call. Speak of the devil, it was RLS.</p><p>"Fuck! Ughhh, not tonight!" It had taken you 2 full weeks to book a reservation at this fancy Italian restaurant, and you were really looking forward to it.</p><p>"RLS. Can we not do this tonight please?" you beg her.</p><p>"No. Why? Did you have plans?"</p><p>"YES! I was going to go out tonight, I'm already finished getting ready. Please?"</p><p>"Too bad. What are you wearing? You can just wear it tonight."</p><p>"Um, it's not a dress, it's just a white top and a pink skirt."</p><p>"You have a horrible sense of fashion." She sighs. "Fine, that'll do, I'll send you the files right now. Just get to the hotel as soon as you can."</p><p>You give her the middle finger through the phone, but obviously, she couldn't tell.</p><p>First, you had to make an excuse to Eli on why you aren't going tonight. Lucky for you, this part isn't too hard.</p><p>"Hey Eli?" You knock on her door.</p><p>"Come in!" She looks you up and down. "Oh my gosh! You look gorgeous. Are you ready to go?"</p><p>"I'm sorry Eli, I can't go tonight. I'm not feeling that well. I think I'm just going to take some painkillers and sleep early."</p><p>"Oh no! Are you dizzy? How does your heart feel? I'll call the rest of them and tell them we both aren't coming tonight."</p><p>Wait, no, she needs to leave. "No no no, it's ok Eli, You go and have fun! We both know how good the ratings are. I wouldn't want you to not get to have this experience because of me."</p><p>"No, but you aren't feeling well! It's ok, there's always the next time"</p><p>"I'm serious Eli, please go! I'll be fine, I went to medical school too remember?" You roll your eyes.</p><p>"Are you sure? I feel so bad about leaving you alone."</p><p>"Over my dead body. Go! Get out of here"</p><p>As you waited for Eli to leave, you were reading the mission's file in your room.</p><p>" Mark Brian... Blah blah.....Oh my god 63?!? That's older than my dad. Ew." You make a disgusted face.</p><p>"I have daddy issues, RLS, not grandpa issues. Curse you RLS"</p><p>======</p><p>By the end of the night, you had a million other reasons to add to your list of "Why I hate RLS".</p><p>To begin with, you ended up waiting at the bar for two hours before Mark decided to show up. TWO! The AC in the hotel was all the way up, and you were freezing.</p><p>Only the bartender Rachel kept you company. You chatted with her about a lot of stuff, like your families, your jobs, and your love lives. By the end of the night, you felt that you and Rachel have become really good friends.. She was really fun to talk to.</p><p>You are careful to drink only water out of your water bottle tonight. You did not know which drinks the drug came from, and you didn't want to find out.</p><p>Mark was the worst man out of the past 3 you had. He has a gross breath and a look that creeped you out. You really do hate middle-aged straight white men.</p><p>By now you already had a lot of experience from the past two, and you got out of there in record time.</p><p>"Three down, two to go"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖘𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>========== 𝔻𝕣.𝔼𝕝𝕚 ℕ𝕖𝕝𝕤𝕠𝕟'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>=Present Day=</p><p>I'm busy stuffing my face with french fries and laughing at TikTok when 2 men barge through my door. Are they blind? Can they not see the "closed" sign clearly hanging on the door.</p><p>"Sorry, it's lunch hours right now, but you gentlemen can come back in an hour when we open again."</p><p>The dark-skinned one has really handsome features, and the one next to him is an old Italian grandpa. He looks very professional, and his age almost doesn't show.</p><p>The handsome one pulls out his badge. "Derek Morgan, this is David Rossi, we are from the FBI. I heard that the ME reports for the recent homicide cases are ready?"</p><p>What?!? The FBI are in town? And since when did they start hiring such handsome agents? I stare up at him speechless, blushing, before realizing how unprofessional I am being.</p><p>"Oh, oh my god, um, I'm so so sorry for how unprofessional I was! I wasn't informed that the FBI was coming, but it's good that you guys showed up. Yes, the reports are in the back room, I can go get them right now."</p><p>"It's alright, don't sweat it, baby girl. It is not your fault. You haven't told us your name yet."</p><p>I knew I shouldn't have gone out last night! I was called in at only 7 this morning for the new victim, after only 5 hours of sleep. That was probably why my brain is being so empty right now... Yeah, that must be it</p><p>I shake their hands. "Dr. Eli Nelson. You can call me Eli."</p><p>=======</p><p>I watch as the two FBI agents read through the ME and autopsy report.</p><p>"Cause of death, asphyxiation. Do you know by what?" The older guy, Rossi asks me.</p><p>"I think they were most likely choked to death by hand. I didn't find any string fibers or any indication that they were killed by other objects."</p><p>"Isn't it really hard to choke someone to death? And doesn't it take a long time?"</p><p>"That's actually a really common misconception! It takes only up to one minute to choke someone and make them pass out from lack of oxygen, and another one and a half minutes just to be safe they are dead. Which brings me to my next point."</p><p>Derek chuckles, looking me up and down. "I wouldn't have thought of you as the girl who's into that kind of stuff... Interesting."</p><p>I felt my face instantly get hotter, which is so unlike me. I cough "Um I-"</p><p>His smile is so breathtaking. Focus Eli, focus.</p><p>"I ran a tox screen report on all three of the victims, and there were large amounts of alcohol in their system. However, I assume it's just from drinking?"</p><p>Derek nods. "They were at a bar beforehand."</p><p>"Okay, but alcohol is not all there is. There are also trace amounts of Ketamine, a common date rape drug, in their bloodstream—"</p><p>"Well, I'd be damned. Spencer was right. He just called me before we walked in. He told me to ask ME to do a Tox Screen report. I bet he knew."</p><p>They nod, telling me to continue.</p><p>"From the amount of alcohol and ketamine in their system, I did a bit of math, and I figured something out. Assuming they drank at an average pace, they were drinking for around an hour. Then, I compared the amount of ketamine in their system to their weight, and it took around a little less than an hour for the Ketamine to kick in. This means that their first drink was drugged, and the rest wasn't."</p><p>Rossi looks at Derek, then back at me. "What are you, Spencer's long-lost sister?"</p><p>"It's a compliment," Derek explains to me. "Spencer is our team genius."</p><p>"Oh... haha, thank you?"</p><p>"The unsub probably chose her victims beforehand." the older gentlemen continues.</p><p>"Hey, baby girl," Derek whispers, and I blush again, still not used to that nickname. "Do you think that whoever drugged them had medical experience? Also, how hard is it to potentially get  hands on ketamine?"</p><p>I shake my head for both questions. "If whoever did this did have medical experience, I'd say they probably failed medical school. They did not consider the age and build of the victims into their amount, and that's why the results were inconsistent. It took longer for some to work, and for the second victim, Austin, he had a seizure from getting too much. As for the second question, not hard enough apparently. Many rapists use these to drug their victims, and you can get it online fairly easily without question."</p><p>---------</p><p>I lift the cover off the most recent victim, with a disgusted look on my face, to reveal Mark Brian. Even after 7 years on the job, my stomach still flips upside-down, imagining how they got the awful injuries.</p><p>"I counted a total of 33 postmortem stab wounds on the two most recent victims, and a total of 44 stab wounds on the first. Based on the length and depth of the wounds, I would say that it is from a small pocket knife and that whoever did this wasn't that strong."</p><p>"That's a lot of stabs, it takes serious anger and dedication to do that much damage."</p><p>" The stab wounds on the first victim is shallow and jagged like they were unsure. But the other two victim's wounds are deeper, more methodical."</p><p>"The first victim is unsub's first time killing most likely. She didn't plan on mutilating the victim, but anger took over. Now, she's more sure, she's got the hang of killing."</p><p>"There's also something else."</p><p>I lead them to where the first victim's body lay, and take his hand out from under the cover, turning it so that they can see.</p><p>"3, 6, 9," Derek whispers.</p><p>There, carved lightly on the wrist of the victim, is "3-6-9".</p><p>"This might be a lead, if maybe Spencer can find a significance in that number." </p><p>--------</p><p>After about an hour, I have already told them everything I know.</p><p>"Well, thank you so much, baby girl, if we need anything else, I'll give you a call."</p><p>He fishes out a business card and hands it to me. "I'm no boy genius, so forgive me, I can't do magic tricks. But here's my business card with my number on it." I</p><p>I joke around, not meaning for it to sound flirtatious. "Can I still call you if I don't have anything new? Like you know, when I'm bored?"</p><p>This time, it's his turn to feel embarrassed. "Of course baby girl, you can call me anytime," he winks.</p><p>I hear Rossi mutter to Derek as they leave the door, "If I didn't know any better I would've thought you were  16. Teenagers!"</p><p>Derek sighs, "Ok grandpa."</p><p>"Hey, watch it!"</p><p> </p><p>////Author's Note:</p><p>"A policeman pulled over a man, and he said to him, 'Sir, your eyes look bloodshot. Have you been drinking?' And that man replied, 'Officer, your eyes look glazed. Have you been eating donuts?'"</p><p>— Derek Morgan S8 "Magnificent light"</p><p>Thank you for 6k reads :))sending love &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖊𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You come home from a mentally exhausting day of work, but before you can even hang your coat up you see Eli run out of her room with a frantic expression in her eyes...</p><p>"Hey Eli, you're home!" This morning when you woke up Eli was already gone. You assumed that she got called in early for her work. "New day, new body." She once said to you, sighing.</p><p>"Y/N, Oh my god Y/N thank god you are ok. Why haven't you answered any of my texts?!?"</p><p>"I'm fine. I was at work, so I couldn't check my phone. Chill."</p><p>You have a pretty good guess on why she is acting like this. She gets anxious like this every time a new homicidal maniac is in town, and it drives you crazy.</p><p>"You don't understand, this one is crazy! Haven't you heard?" Eli is practically jumping up and down with excitement.</p><p>"Eli, you know I don't check the news. So no, I haven't."</p><p>She shakes her head, leaning in to be more dramatic. "The FBI are in town...."</p><p>"The FBI? Pfft. That's cool I guess."</p><p>"Not cool! This is Fucking AMAZING Y/N! I get to help catch a serial killer! This is the first time I've come face to face with the FBI. Plus well-"</p><p>She stops, and you give her a questioning look. "Aren't you a little too excited? There's another reason, I can feel it. I know you, Eli"</p><p>"You know what, nevermind. I don't think I should tell you about it."</p><p>You gasp. "ELI NELSON BLUSHING?!? A FIRST! Am I dreaming!" You make a mind blown motion with your hand. "Eli, tell me EVERYTHING!"</p><p>"He gave me his number....", her whisper is soft, but you hear it.</p><p>Your eyes lit up as you understand what she's telling you. "OHHH!!! Yes." You clap your hand excitedly. Your family always says that you have the mind of a high school girl, and now you can see how they got it. But it isn't your fault. What can you say? You love gossiping- especially about each other's love lives.</p><p>"It's been way too long, for you and I both.." I tell her, trying to remember the last time you truly had fun. WAY too long ago.</p><p>"I don't know...." Eli worries</p><p>"What's the worst that can happen?" You assure her. "Do it, have fun with it, and then leave it in the past. If it fails, oh well, and if it turns to there is something more, the FBI headquarters is only an hour from where we live."</p><p>"I- you know what, no. This is completely off topic!" Ahh, classic Eli to always change the subject. "Ahm, Back to my original point! It's a serial killer Y/N, and especially this time, you need to be extremely careful. They say that she's extremely cold-hearted, and she's already killed 3 people."</p><p>"A she? Isn't that like... extremely rare?"</p><p>"Exactly! Only 16% are female. They even nicknamed her MRS.Fatale"</p><p>"You mean fatal? Aren't all serial killers fatal?" you laugh at your own joke.</p><p>"No stupid, femme f-a-t-a-l-e. It means man-eater. Apparently, this serial killer seduces the victims and then after taking them to their hotel rooms kills them."</p><p>"Uh-huh, is that so?" You reply, not really paying attention.</p><p>"That's why you should be extra careful, with you going out all the time and stuff. These crimes all happened at a hotel bar, not that far away from us"</p><p>"Eli, do I look like a man to you? I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. What's the name of this bar anyways? I'm sure it's nowhere near where I go."</p><p>"Um- The RoseWood Garden hotel If I heard correctly?"</p><p>You choke on the water you are drinking... "Um, yeah no, never heard of it I think haha..."</p><p>You excuse yourself from the room.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>"Pick up you bitch!" Anxiety floods you like a wave.</p><p>RLS finally picks up after declining your call three times. "What do you want?"</p><p>"The FBI are in town....."</p><p>After a very frustrating 10 minute call, you feel as though your blood was boiling, and your heart was jumping out of your chest.</p><p>RLS didn't help at all. All she did was laugh and tell you "don't worry about it."</p><p>Don't worry about it? What the heck was that going to do?</p><p>But what made you especially angry was her suggestion for you to go investigate the FBI.</p><p>"Are you crazy?", You tell her.</p><p>And maybe you are a little crazy yourself because eventually, you agree to go. You hate to admit it, it was a smart idea. You put on a simple off-shoulder black dress, sneaking out of the apartment.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Even with the recent events, the bar is still busy as usual. It is as if nothing happened. Maybe it is a dream; oh, what you would give to make it that, a dream. From the corner of your eyes, you immediately spot him as he walks into the room. It's as if he is a magnet, and walking in, he drew all your attention to him. Something about him is different, he stands out from everyone else; it's very unsettling for you.</p><p>You never believed in love at first sight, because what fool would let someone they just met change their life? But you don't recognize the future this mysterious man holds in store for you...</p><p>✩This is your reality, and this is your future. ✩</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖓𝖎𝖓𝖊𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>========== 𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>= Day two,Present Day=</p><p>It is currently early the second morning of the Baltimore investigation. Yesterday has been a very productive day for our team.</p><p>The gender of the unsub changes everything., By learning that the unsub is in fact a woman, the profile we develop will be significantly different from that for a male unsub. Female serial killers think very differently from men; their MO's are usually more detailed, and their victimology more specific.</p><p>Last night, I had worked late with Emily, interviewing different customers at the Rosewood Garden hotel. To our disappointment, we didn't get very far, since apparently, no one here paid attention. However, I did seem to get the phone numbers of many young ladies there, even though I had told them multiple times how uninterested I was.</p><p>Not that I don't like having relationships; it's just that they have never been something that important for me... I focus all my attention on a balance of learning, working, and taking care of my mother. I would much rather spend the time to earn another Ph.D. than to start a new relationship.</p><p>Ever since Maeve, there has been a crack in my heart. Over these three years, I have slowly filled the crack and ignored the hurt, until now, where I barely even notice it anymore.</p><p>Everyone tells me to move on, to start another relationship, but truthfully I don't think I'm ready yet. According to statistics, it only takes an average widower around 2 years to move on. Not that I was ever married to Maeve, but it feels like so. She is, no was, my soulmate, and I don't think I can ever love anyone like the way I loved her.</p><p>I have been staring at the information in front of me for the past three hours. "3-6-9...", there are just so many different scenarios where these three numbers could be used!</p><p>I've already made Garcia check for any obvious connection to the first victim's life, but obviously, it came out empty. JJ has also called Rebecca, the wife, to ask her, but that didn't work out either. What makes it weird is the fact that only the first victim has a mark on his wrist.</p><p>The lack of sleep from last night didn't help, but thank goodness for the two cups of black coffee I have already drank this morning. I know coffee isn't healthy, but I work at the BAU, what can I expect?</p><p>Derek finally decides to show up at the police office at 10 am, being the last of the team to come in.</p><p>"You're late," Hotch tells Derek without looking up from his papers.</p><p>"Good morning to you too Hotch!" Derek replied cheerfully.</p><p>Derek sets his stuff down on the table, and after pouring himself a cup of coffee sits down next to me</p><p>I look up from my work and notice the dark circles underneath Derek's eyes.</p><p>"Rough night?" I ask him.</p><p>"Oh. It's Rough all right." he grins.</p><p>"Hm, I see..."</p><p>"Pretty boy! You should go out and have some fun yourself! It's worth it I promise you."</p><p>I shake my head. Derek knows I don't ever do flings.</p><p>"I mean, WHOO, I never expected it from someone so innocent like her. Three times!" he chuckles.</p><p>"Doesn't it bother you that people are dying out in there?I mean, .It's your first night in this new city, how did you even meet her anyway?"</p><p>Derek shrugs, ignoring your remark.</p><p>"But listen, there's just something about her though, it's bothering me. You feel ?"</p><p>I shake my head, raising my eyebrows.</p><p>"I'm telling you this as a brother, Spencer. Don't you miss all of it? You haven't been with anyone since.... since Maeve. I mean, I think it will help loosen you up a little bit."</p><p>"Thanks, but I don't need you to keep track of my sex life. I'm perfectly fine."</p><p>"Suit yourself I guess."</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Working in the BAU, it's not unusual for us to not discover anything new somedays. Still, it's very frustrating when that happens. I thought I had come close to the answer so many times, but in the end, none of them made sense.</p><p>"Reid, the second victim, he stayed in room 369?" JJ, who was helping me, tosses me the file to look at.</p><p>"The rooms are booked at random, so there would be no way the unsub could've guessed what room she would be in the next time," I reply.</p><p>"Unless the unsub works at the hotel?"</p><p>"Garcia has already run background checks on all the hotel staff members, and nothing showed up. Keep looking"</p><p>"What about this JJ? Justin Carlos' birthday is on September the sixth?9, 6?" I state questioningly.</p><p>"But the number 3?" JJ asks.</p><p>"Yeah, I was stuck on that too. I was hoping you can think of something."</p><p>"I've already gone down that path Spencer" JJ sighs. "It wouldn't make any sense. It's probably a coincidence." </p><p>I agree with her</p><p>------------------</p><p>The rest of the team didn't have much luck today either, and by 7 pm we are all mentally exhausted and frustrated.</p><p>It is a quiet drive back to the hotel where we are staying. As we are walking across the lobby to the elevator, I made a spur of the moment decision. "Hey, you guys go on ahead, I think I'm going to need a drink or two."</p><p>"Do you need me to go with you?" Derek asks.</p><p>"No it's fine, you need sleep."</p><p>"Don't have too much fun, see you tomorrow morning kid," Hotch tells me</p><p>I take a seat on a stool near the edge of the round bar, not wanting to be bothered. I order the only type of red wine they have available. It tastes cheap compared to the fancy wines Rossi used to force me to drink, but I can't be too picky at a bar.</p><p>What I didn't tell the rest of the team is that the main reason I came to the bar is to try and learn more about the customers here. It bothers me that I didn't make any progress in the case today, and I am determined to change that. Maybe I might find a lead here at the bar, who knows?</p><p>A good thing about having an eidetic memory is that I can memorize the face of every single person in this room... Some of them were here last night, and some are new customers. The bar is actually pretty full today, considering it's only a Tuesday night.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes slowly land on her as she approaches me. The first thing I notice is her eyes; a pair of piercing bright eyes that can see all the way through people. The way she holds herself as she walks makes people wonder. She radiates confident and comforting energy, the way that relaxes people around her. She is the type of woman to turn heads when she walks into a room.</p><p>Personally, I don't care much for materialistic beauty. But for her, in every single aspect, beautiful is an understatement. I realize how weird it is that I'm thinking like this.</p><p>She was here last night, I remember her! Emily was interviewing her while you were busy interviewing the twins Brie and Belle. You remember her not just because of your eidetic memory, but because of the way she stood out to you. The way she leaned in when she talked to Emily. The way she laughed, her light bubbly laugher, which you heard from all the way across the bar.</p><p>"Hey. you were here last night! I remember you.,"</p><p>It takes you a while to process that she's speaking to you. My IQ of 187 didn't do me any good when it comes to womankind.</p><p>"Hi- hi..... Yeah, I remember you." No! why did I say that? It makes me sound so creepy.</p><p>"Are you drinking with anyone?" She gestures to the empty stool next to me.</p><p>"No. no-no, go ahead, sit."</p><p>She gives me a questioning smile. "Hey, I''m Y/N, nice to meet you." She holds out her hand.</p><p>I usually make a habit out of not shaking hands, but something inside me changed at this moment. I reached out to grab her hand, noticing how soft they feel</p><p>"Spen- Spencer. Hi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖜𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>= Day two,Present Day=</p><p>Three times. THREE TIMES! The thin apartment walls don't help at all. You are sure that Eli must've woken at least half of the building up with her loud..... Screaming? Moaning?.</p><p>You grumble as you roll out of bed, tired from your lack of sleep last night. After taking a quick shower, you put on a plain T-shirt and your favorite pair of jeans.</p><p>"Good morning!" Eli waves cheerfully as she sees you.</p><p>"I so regret the advice I gave you yesterday. Next time at least have the decency to warn me."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Eli asks innocently</p><p>"I'm surprised the neighbors aren't complaining. I never knew how freaky you are." You giggle.</p><p>You watch as Eli's face turn read with realization. "I wasn't.... Wasn't that loud was I?"</p><p>"Oh, bitch, please."</p><p>You leave Eli standing there in shock, grabbing an apple before heading out for work.</p><p>Today at work turns out to be very eventless. For the most part, you love your job as a vet tech because you get to work with animals every day. However, on days like today, it isn't your fault for being bored out of your mind.</p><p>You are debating whether to go bother your co-worker or to read a book when you get a call. Reaching into your back pocket, you pull out your disposable phone. This could only be one person.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"You have another mission tonight, y/n."</p><p>"Hell, are you crazy? No RLS, our relationship has already ended. It's over, don't call me."</p><p>You are about to hang up, but RLS's response stops you.</p><p>"You think it's that easy? I'm not done with you yet," RLS chuckles.</p><p>A second later you see a notification pop up on your phone. It's the picture that you sent RLS, a photo of you kissing the passed out Mark Brian.</p><p>"I have more if you need it."</p><p>"What the actual fuck, RLS? Are you literally blackmailing me?"</p><p>"Do everything as I say, or you'll be the next one the FBI questions, got it?"</p><p>------</p><p>"Why am I even doing this? I fucking hate myself," you think as you begrudgingly get ready for yet another mission. But what choice do you have at this point? It isn't like you can back out now, believe me, you've tried. But RLS already made sure that it's impossible.</p><p>So here you are, only two days after the last mission. Only this time everything is different, because how can you live with the guilt of knowing? Technically, you aren't the psycho that killed them, but still, without you, they would be alive.</p><p>But what makes it worse is that knowing the truth, you still continue to do it. "I'm so selfish," you think.</p><p>It is an incredibly slow drive to the Rosewood Garden hotel. Anxiety and stress fill every cell in your body as a thousand questions runs through your mind. "What if I see the FBI again? What if I get caught and go to prison? I CAN'T GO TO PRISON, MY FAMILY NEEDS ME....." What if this, what if that.</p><p>By the time you get there, you are a sweaty ball of nerves. You have no idea what to expect tonight.</p><p>Five minutes later, you stroll into the hotel like you didn't just have an emotional breakdown. </p><p> </p><p>His energy draws your attention to him like it did the last time. Under the bright bar light, he looks even more unreal. That mysterious man from last night, he sits there drinking alone, with a sad look in his eyes.</p><p>You have no idea why, but something inside you pushes you to go say hi to him. Sure you have a mission, but they can wait.</p><p>"Hey. You were here last night! I remember you.," you say, slightly surprising him.</p><p>"Hi—hi..... Yeah, I remember you."</p><p>Why do you find his awkward energy so charming? It makes no sense to you.</p><p>"Are you drinking with anyone?" You gesture to the empty stool next to him.</p><p>"No, no, no, go ahead, sit."</p><p>You give him a questioning smile. "I' 'm Y/N, nice to meet you."</p><p>"Spen- Spencer. Hi."</p><p>-----------</p><p>You shake his hand which is at least twice as big as yours. He looks at you expectantly, but you look back not knowing what to say.</p><p>"I uh, just wanted to come over and say hi," you nod, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>"I apologize, I don't do this often. Is this the part where I'm supposed to buy you a drink?"</p><p>You chuckle, amused by his worried facial expression. You look around for the reason you came here tonight, but not finding anyone resembling your target, you allow Spencer to buy you a margarita.</p><p>Spencer is wearing a dark navy sweater vest over a white shirt. He has a mane of long messy hair that looks very attractive on him.</p><p>"So," you say, trying to make conversation. "Is this your first time here?"</p><p>"Um, yeah, how did you know? I was in Baltimore for a week two years ago, but I've never actually been to this hotel."</p><p>"Just a guess," you shrug. "What brings you to my wonderfully awful city of Baltimore?"</p><p>"Uh, you know," he hesitates, "Just work stuff. What about you? How long have you lived in Baltimore?"</p><p>"Almost ten months," you sigh, as it brings back old memories.</p><p>"I'm sorry, that seemed like it upset you. I'm assuming that the reason you moved isn't exactly joyful?"</p><p>You raise your eyebrow. "What, are you, a genius?"</p><p>Spencer shrugs. "Just a guess..."</p><p>"Work stuff, eh? What do you do for a living?"</p><p>"Just..... I work for a performing circus as a magician."</p><p> </p><p>Fun Questions:</p><p>Do you ship Derek and Eli? If so, what's their ship name? Moreli?Dereli? Elirek?</p><p>Did you guess what song was playing?</p><p>What is your ideal date with Spencer Reid?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖜𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖞-𝖔𝖓𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>========== 𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>I feel so bad for lying to Y/N, but at the same time, I did it to protect her. What would she think if the weirdo in front of her work for the FBI?</p><p>So when she asked me what I did for a living, I said the first thing that popped into my mind.</p><p>----------------</p><p>"What do you do for a living?"</p><p>I look around, desperate to make something up. My eyes land on the red and white stripes on a woman's purse, reminding me of a circus tent.</p><p>"Just..... I work for a performing circus as a magician."</p><p>Technically, it wasn't a lie. Sometimes I do free magic show performances for children in Las Vegas.</p><p>"Oh wow! That's so cool!" Y/N exclaims. Her reaction is surprising. "Can you do one for me right now?"</p><p>I shrug. "Sure, I guess. Wait what's that behind your ears?"</p><p>It's a very basic one, but still one of my favorites to do.</p><p>I reach behind her ears to pull out a coin, but at the very last second, she flinches and turns her head. It happens for a split second, but the electricity shoots through my hand as her cheek makes contact with my palm.</p><p>I flinch, pulling my hand back in surprise at my own reaction. "I uh—a coin." I hand her my quarter, noticing her soft blush. It's weird, but at least I wasn't the only one that felt that.</p><p>"Tha—that's really cool." Y/n clears her throat before taking a sip of her drink. I do the same.</p><p>We continue chatting for another half hour. Somehow, she always knows exactly what to say, and I'm happy to listen to all of it. She has the most amazing personality, and she even manages to make me laugh. And I forget all of today's worries.</p><p>"Sorry if I'm talking nonsense right now." She giggles, "I'm very lightweight. I feel a little tipsy."</p><p>I watch as her face instantly changes into that of recognition when a new song starts playing.</p><p>"Oh my god, I love this song!" She squeals, jumping out of her chair in excitement. I have no idea what song it is since I only listen to classical music.</p><p>"Come on, get up, dance with me."</p><p>I decline her offer.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't really know how to dance."</p><p>"Pfft, and you think I do? I'm the clumsiest person in the world."<br/>Y/N grabs my arm, and I reluctantly follow her into the middle of the dance floor. I watch as she sings the song in her sweet voice. She's very off tune, but watching her dancing innocently makes my heart so happy.</p><p>In her sparkly red dress, Y/N looks like a star that fell from heaven. How is it possible that someone so perfect exists?</p><p>"'Til I hit the dance floor, hit the dance floor, I got all I NEEEDDDD. No, I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash."</p><p>As she sings the last sentence, she pulls me from where I'm standing on the edge and puts her arm around my waist, looking up at me  "BUT I GOT YOU, BABY."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖜𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖞-𝖙𝖜𝖔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING:</p><p>Mention of rape, sexual assault, and suicide. Please do not read this chapter if it makes you uncomfortable.<br/>=========================</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====<br/>You stare deep into Spencer's hazel eyes, feeling the calmness of his presence wash all your worries away. Oh how you wish you could stay like this in his arms forever.</p><p>But nothing lasts forever, as you've already learned. You break apart as the song ends, feeling slightly disappointed.</p><p>"Hey, that wasn't that bad was it!" you say, trying to stay positive.</p><p>"It—it was fun," he manages to say.</p><p>You laugh. "I'm just kidding, you don't have to pretend. I know I suck at singing.."</p><p>"Really, I'm not pretending. You have an angelic voice. I love it."</p><p>Not knowing how to reply, you whisper a small thank you.</p><p>You shiver, feeling a pair of eyes trailing you as you sit back down with Spencer. Glancing around, you spot the source—a pair of beady eagle eyes staring straight at you, or more specifically, your bottom. He isn't even trying to hide it.</p><p>Just your luck, he happens to be your next target, Denny Fabel. Something in you hesitates, you really do not want to leave Spencer.</p><p>It's rude to just leave Spencer without an explanation, so you excuse yourself to the restroom. You pray that by the time you come out, Spencer will already have left.</p><p>You repeat the file on Denny that you've memorized to yourself. He seems like a normal guy around your age, with nothing in particular that stands out to you.</p><p>"God save me, let's get this over with already," you grumble.</p><p>You start off really liking this Denny dude. As you approach him, he immediately pulls out a seat for you and invites you to sit with him. He has good manners and acts like a gentleman. The topics you two chat about are all very interesting, and Denny is both a great listener and talker.</p><p>Somewhere along the line, he manages to convince you to drink, so you do. The two drinks you had earlier with Spencer plus the train of shots you take with Denny soon pile up, and that's when you lose track of time.</p><p>But it doesn't matter, because what's the worst that could happen?</p><p>"Hey," he says as he downs his drink. "Want to get out of here?"</p><p>"Hhhmmnh yeah, les-go," you slur, leaning on Denny so you won't fall over.</p><p>"Have I told you yet how hot you are, Y/N? I can't wait."</p><p>" I AM hot! Woohoo!" you giggle. It's so funny to think of yourself like that. But you don't hear his last sentence, you are too distracted.</p><p>"Hey, I'll just carry you to my room, is that okay? I don't want you to fall."</p><p>You snort with laughter but allow him to, after thinking about it.</p><p>(//Author's note: Tell me why the heck I was thinking about that one Peppa pig audio when I was writing this. I laughed for a solid 5 minutes.)</p><p>At this point, you've long forgotten you're here for the mission. Wait, why are you here with this dude anyway? You're too drunk to think about that right now.</p><p>He walks with you across his shoulder, carrying you roughly. Without warning, you feel a cold whoosh of air followed by a sudden hot stinging. He just slapped your butt, and very hard.</p><p>"Ow! That's not cool!" you cry. "Put me down." You giggle. But he doesn't listen. You repeat yourself, but when he doesn't respond a second time, you start to panic.</p><p>With one hand, he opens the hotel door, and with the other, he carries you inside.</p><p>He throws you roughly down on the bed, but before you get the chance to move, he grabs your wrists, holding them above your head with one hand.</p><p>"No! Stop it!" What the hell are you doing?!?"</p><p>He overpowers you with his strength, using his legs to pin your legs shut so you can't move at all. </p><p>Your body tells you to fight, but you can't, you're absolutely helpless. This can't be happening.</p><p>"No, stop, let me go." Your yell turns into a cry.</p><p>"What's wrong, little girl?" he laughs at you. "Don't worry, I'll be quick. You'll be begging for more by the end."</p><p>You cringe as you feel his hands touch your skin. With his one free hand, he rips your dress apart, revealing your skin against the chilly night air.</p><p>"No, please, Denny, just let me go! Stop! Please, no, I'm begging you..." you sob. There must be something you can do, you can't just lie here and wait. But you can't move anything, and you are just so, so tired. Tears stream down the side of your face.</p><p>"Shut up already."</p><p>He uses his other hand to cover your mouth. You muster all the strength you have left and bite him.</p><p>"You bitch!"</p><p>You gasp as you feel his hot slap across your face, so hard, you're sure it would bruise you. There must be a way, you repeat to yourself, but there just isn't.</p><p>"There's nothing you can do now, no one can save you, Y/N," you think to yourself.</p><p>You can't even tell anyone about tonight, because who will believe you? No one forced you to drink so much tonight. No one forced you to go into his room with him. And no one forced you to wear this dress tonight, your favorite sparkly red dress that you always wore for special occasions. You thought of it as a good luck charm, but what good did it do tonight?</p><p>"Everything, all this, it's all my fault. I hate myself. I would rather die right now." Those three sentences become your mantra as you drift in and out of consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>//Author's note:</p><p>PLEASE READ!!!!!</p><p>I don't know why I'm so scared to post this. I'm so sorry for making it so dark!</p><p>It was heartbreaking for me to write this chapter. But the truth is, this chapter is the reality for so many people out there. Quick research tells you that there is an estimate of over 433,648 rape and sexual assault cases per year in the US. Out of these numbers, 90 percent are female victims, and 54% are between the ages of 18 and 34. (Source: rainn.org).</p><p>However, in reality, only an estimated 23 percent of these cases are reported. Why? Because the victims are all scared, and rightfully so, that no one will believe them. According to the same source, only 4.8 percent of all rape and sexual assault cases lead to an arrest, and an even smaller number of only 0.9 percent lead to prosecution.</p><p>It's always the same lines. "What was she wearing? Was she drinking?" or, "She asked for it. She should've been more careful. She's a slut, she deserved it." I am tired of these excuses, and you should be too. You are not going through it alone, have the courage to speak up.</p><p>National sexual assault hotline: 1-800-656-4673</p><p>My private messages are always open if you need someone to talk to.</p><p>I love you all- Ziyan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖜𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖞-𝖙𝖍𝖗𝖊𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>========== 𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>=Day three, present day=</p><p>"Good morning everyone. Sorry for calling you in so early. We got another victim overnight. Garcia?"</p><p>"Hi, hi, good morning, crime fighters. The fourth victim, Denny Fabel, 27, was killed last night. His residence is across town with his girlfriend Fiona. Fiona has already been contacted, and she'll come in this afternoon to speak with you guys. I'll let you know if I have any other information. Good luck!"</p><p>"Thanks, Garcia. Spencer, I want you and Derek to go visit the crime scene. Everyone else, continue from yesterday."</p><p>I can't help but blame myself. I could've, no should've, prevented this. I was too distracted last night. If I paid more attention, like I planned to, maybe I could've caught something. This is why I don't go to bars or talk to random girls.</p><p>The last sentence hurts to say, but I remind myself that it is completely true, that I am imagining things. Y/N is just another young, blind woman who doesn't know any better, and she left me last night for a reason.</p><p>Y/N is the first girl to have ever approached me and is also the first girl I've ever danced with. I had more fun last night with her than I've had for a very long time.</p><p>So though I am very grateful for last night, I blame Y/N. Because nothing comes before saving another life.</p><p>I stop the coroners as they roll out the body. "Hey, mind if I take a look at the victim?"</p><p>Pulling back the cover, I immediately recognize the face from last night.</p><p>"Whatś wrong?" Morgan asks me.</p><p>"Uh, nothing. I just recognize his face. You know, eidetic memory and all. He was there at the bar last night."</p><p>"That's good. Did you see anything? Do you remember seeing him coming in with anyone or leaving with anyone?"</p><p>"Of course, I remember everything, Derek. He came in alone at around 9 pm, but I left before he did. I don't remember seeing him with anyone, not that I was paying too much attention. Except—oh—"</p><p>"What do you remember?"</p><p>"Um, nevermind, it's nothing."</p><p>"Nothing is too small, Spencer, you know this."</p><p>I remember this guy... Last night, after Y/N left me to "go to the bathroom", she never came back. I got suspicious when she took her purse with her, so I sat there watching and waiting for her to come out.</p><p>But when she did come out of the bathroom, she didn't come back to me. Instead, she went to chat with this guy here, Denny. I feel bad for stalking her, but then again, working in the BAU for so long, it's become a habit to observe and pick up on lies and excuses.</p><p>I assumed it was because she got bored of talking to me. I wouldn't blame her. I'm a nerd, I'm awkward and talk in statistics and quotes. Denny is closer to her age than I am, and he's more attractive than I could ever be.</p><p>I can't tell Derek about this, because it would mean explaining the whole story. Plus, I'm even sure about it myself; it's probably a coincidence.</p><p>"Really, I just got confused. Let's go in now."</p><p>Walking into the crime scene, I notice the subtle differences between this and the last crime scene.</p><p>"The bed is so messy. Looks like the unsub had some fun with the victim? Are there signs of sexual assault on the victim?"</p><p>I nod, answering Derek's question.</p><p>"It doesn't fit the unsub's MO to sexually assault her victim, especially considering that the unsub is a female. So why the change?"</p><p>"Maybe the unsub is starting to devolve?"</p><p>"Not likely. Devolution would show up in other ways, but the unsub still took care to perform her ritual of cleaning up. Plus, sexually assaulting her victim doesn't give her the release, it's the killing and stabbing part.</p><p>"Derek, there's something else we haven't considered yet. What if he isn't the victim of the assault, but the attacker?"</p><p>In my heart, I thank god that Y/N isn't the unsub and that she isn't the one that got assaulted. But why am I even worried about her? I've already told myself that I'll forget her.</p><p>But all day, Y/N is all I think about. Because as hard as I try to hate her, there isn't a damn cell in her body that is hateable.</p><p>And somehow, after work ends for the day, I find myself mindlessly going back to the bar, secretly hoping to see her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖜𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖞-𝖋𝖔𝖚𝖗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trigger warning: Mention of Rehab</p><p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>=Day three, Present day=</p><p>Sometime earlier the next morning, you regain consciousness. Someone had placed a blanket on you, which you immediately throw off. You look around startled before you spot him.</p><p>"AHHHHH" Your stomach does a backflip at the sight in front of you.</p><p>Oh how the turntables- the man who did unspeakable things lies limp before you in a pool of his own blood.</p><p>You couldn't help to feel just a little bit of sadness for Denny, even though he fully deserved all of this.</p><p>Wrapping yourself in a short towel, you could feel everyone's eyes on you as you walk shamefully out of the hotel. You didn't even manage to get into your car before you break down into an emotional mess.</p><p>It's like the world has turned its saturation down 180 degrees. Even the weather matches your mood: grey, cold, and foggy.</p><p>As hard as you will try to forget everything that happened last night, Denny will haunt you forever. But one thing in particular stood out to you from last night. Spencer. If only you had listened to your gut feeling and stayed with him. The connection between you and Spencer is undeniable. It's a shame that you will probably never see him again.</p><p>You remind yourself that none of last night matters now because today is a new day. Today, you are the cheerful smiling Y/N again, even if all of it is fake.</p><p>Thankfully, today is your day off at work. Arriving home, you curl yourself into a ball as small as you can go, crying and crying until you feel completely numb. No more tears can possibly squeeze out.</p><p>After a seemingly endless amount of time, the thought of your mother finally gives you the motivation to get up. Your mother, who you love so deeply, your mother who you have done all this for, your mother, whose life you have saved...</p><p>But also, your mother, who would be horrified if she knew of the hole you've dug yourself into.</p><p>You spend most of that afternoon at your mother's hospital bed. She seems to be a lot stronger now, which makes you extremely emotional.</p><p>Your mom somehow even convinces you to call your sister, who you haven't talked to in three months now.</p><p>You didn't exactly leave off on the right foot with your sister. The last time you heard from Zienna was when you got a call from her college, informing you that your sister was just admitted to rehab. The worst part is, you didn't even know anything about any of it.</p><p>You have no idea how she's doing today, but you have no choice but to have faith in her.</p><p>Biting your fingers in anxiety, you wait impatiently for her to pick up your call.</p><p>"Hi Zienna."</p><p>"Y/N... it's really you... Hi."</p><p>Tears form in your eyes, you haven't heard her voice in so long.</p><p>"Yeah, it's uh- me. look, I'm pretty sure you are still mad at me, so I'll make this quick. How have you been lately?" "</p><p>You're like a stranger to me Y/N."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry Zienna...." There was nothing else you could get out.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For.. well,.everything. For being a bad sister, for getting mad at you at your lowest time, for making you go through all of that alone... Are you better now?"</p><p>She sighs. "I'm assuming you mean whether I'm clean, and to that, the answer is yes, just passed a month."</p><p>"That's- that's good. Look Z, a lot, and I mean A LOT, has happened. Can you come over this weekend? Me, you and mom can sit down and talk about... everything."</p><p>There is silence on the other end. Finally, she replies. "Sure."</p><p> </p><p>//Author's note:</p><p>Yay! we finally get to meet Zienna after 24 chapters!</p><p>Fun fact: Zienna was the name of one of the mean girls in my middle school. People often got her name and mine (Ziyan) mixed up, which was always pretty funny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖜𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖞-𝖋𝖎𝖛𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name a better way to solve all your problems other than alcohol. You can't. Mindlessly, your feet take you to the bar. There, you drown out all thoughts of your depressing life with drinks. I guess you never learn from your mistakes.</p><p>"Hey babe, are you okay?" Noticing you crying, Rachel comes over to check up on you.</p><p>You laugh at the irony. "I don't know, you tell me Rachel. I feel like I'm slowly dying."</p><p>"You can tell me about it, you know? I'm a very good listener."</p><p>"I don't know.... a lot of shit has been going on around me lately, and it's too much. You know, today I actually called my sister who I haven't talked to in 3 months. It's a long story, but basically, I'm pretty sure she's still mad at me."</p><p>"Oh, no! I'm sure no matter what has happened in the past, she'll forgive you. Nothing can break the bond of love between sisters. How is she now?"</p><p>"I didn't talk to her too much, but from what I can tell, I think she's been doing a lot better." You pause, gathering your thoughts "My sister, she's a bright kid you know? I mean hell, she even got into ivy league school. She's a freshman at the University of Pennsylvania."</p><p>"Hmmm. That's very interesting."</p><p>"I'm proud of her, really am."</p><p>"You look like you need more drinks, honey. Keep talking, I'm listening"</p><p>"Zienna, sorry that's my sister's name, isn't all that I'm worried about though. Oh no, the universe wants to torture me even further."</p><p>You grumble, realizing how whiny you sound right now. "Why does it have to be me? I'm a good person, you know? I go to church most... uh, once in a long while, and I've always had pretty good karma.  I don't deserve ANY of this...Do I? Why can't I live a normal life?!?"</p><p>Rachel, not knowing how to help, gives you a warm embrace, which makes you even more emotional.</p><p>By the time you spot Spencer much later in the evening, you've already gone through countless more drinks.</p><p>"OH MY GOD, IS THAT YOU SPENCER?" You accidentally scream in excitement and drunkenness. "COME HERE! COME HERE."</p><p>Spencer is with a group of people who give you and him looks of confusion. After Spencer tells them something, he awkwardly comes over to you.</p><p>"Um... hi, Y/N."</p><p>"Sit, sit!"</p><p>"I'm good I think. I was actually thinking about having an early night."</p><p>"Hey, why the crappy mood?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice. Work today, just really messed me up, makes me see things differently."</p><p>"What'd you do? The monkey escaped?"You can't help snort with laughter thinking about how silly it seems. "Come on Spencer, really? SIT, I insist."</p><p>He hesitates, but finally agrees, ordering a single malt scotch from Rachel.</p><p>"Woah, slow down there, buddy."</p><p>"I'm not having a great day, Y/N. I shouldn't be here right now, I'm not in the right mindset."</p><p>You take that as a challenge. "I can help with that you know? I can think of multiple ways to distract you right now."</p><p>He chuckles, "I can see what you're getting at, but it's not going to work."</p><p>"Oh, we'll see about that."</p><p>You try and fail to cheer Spencer up with your pathetic jokes and comments, but nothing seems to work. Instead, you end up just waiting for him to relax as the alcohol kicks in.,</p><p>To pass the time, you start making small talk with him. Turns out though, that even small talk can be made fun if you are talking to Spencer. In between random sentences, he would add crazy statistics and book quotes, most of which you didn't understand. Just listening to him talk with so much passion made you content.</p><p>You are about to order another drink when Spencer stops you. "Why are you doing all this?"</p><p>"Doing what?"</p><p>"Talking to me, drinking with me."</p><p>You shrug in honesty. "I like talking to you. I like just being around you."</p><p>"I really appreciate this Y/N... but I just..."</p><p>You raise your eyebrow in question.</p><p>"Look, I- I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet. I'm sorry." Spencer rushes it all out in one nervous sentence.</p><p>"Who said that we needed a relationship to have fun?" you reach out your hand to grab his, feeling the same spark as last time as his skin contacts yours. </p><p>"Y/N, I know you mean well, but I'm not the right guy for you."</p><p>You roll your eyes "nonsense, name one reason why not."</p><p>"Reasons. Lots of them. The basic one being I'm too old for you, Y/N."</p><p>"Oh, come on, it's not that bad."</p><p>"How old are you?"</p><p>"26."</p><p>"You are a fetus, Y/N."</p><p>"What?" you reply, slightly offended. "How old are you Spencer, 50?"</p><p>"I'm 37, Y/N. It feels wrong. Feels like I'm your dad."</p><p>"Great," you smirk "then I'll call you daddy."</p><p>Closer and closer your face gets to his until all that remains between you and him is an invisible force field of attraction.</p><p>His lips are soft and tender, fitting against your mouth perfectly. The kiss happens quickly as if you are both unsure, yet the kiss is breathtaking.</p><p>Spencer is the one to break apart from you, leaving you with a tinge of sadness. He hesitates, almost as if he's fighting a war in his head. He looks almost frantic, but it quickly turns into an expression of rage.</p><p>He sighs, slamming his hand down on the table, giving you a cold stare.</p><p>"Look Y/N, I've been trying to tell you all night, but it seems like you're too stupid to take a fucking hint. So here it is, all spelled out for you. You, me, not going to happen. Have a good night, Y/N."</p><p>His words leave you in shock and disappointment. You've been rejected before, but it's never stung been this bad.</p><p>What happened? How can he be so blind to what the kiss meant?</p><p>"You know what?" You retaliate when he's out of earshot. "Fuck you, Spencer!"</p><p>And everything that happened today floods back to you. Why is the universe being so unfair, one thing after another?</p><p>"Is that yours?" Rachel asks, pointing to the dark blazer on the chair next to yours.</p><p>It's the one Spencer has worn but taken off earlier tonight.</p><p>"Shoot, I think it's my friend's—"</p><p>"You mean your boyfriend's."</p><p>You give her a sarcastic laugh. "Nope, apparently I mean nothing to him I guess."</p><p>"Do you want me to give it to the front desk? They will notify him, and he can pick it up tomorrow." You are about to do it when a thought crosses your mind.</p><p>Usually, you are not a person to pursue relationships, but just for Spencer, you wanted to give him another chance.</p><p>"It's fine, I can bring it up to him myself. Do you know where I can find his room number?</p><p>"Sure, just go talk to the front desk. Have a good night Y/N."</p><p>"Thanks, you too Rachel."</p><p>You wait nervously, tapping your feet against the ground, waiting for him to open the door.</p><p>"Oh! Um,.... hey there Y/N, wasn't expecting you.... can I help?"</p><p>Spencer isn't wearing a shirt; judging from his wet hair, you assume that he probably just got out of the shower. He has a white hotel towel around his waist, but other than that, he was naked.</p><p>You remind yourself that his eyes are up there.</p><p>"You left your jacket downstairs, so I uh- brought it up for you. "</p><p>You hand him the jacket, but his hands brush yours as he takes it from you. That small one-second touch burns a hole through your hands, just as strongly as it did earlier. You swallow, unable to resist the tension in the air.</p><p>"Oh, uh thanks so much Y./N. I'm... I'm sorry for being a little harsh earlier. Um... would you like to come in?"</p><p>You feel his gaze on you, but you don't dare meet his eyes. Because if you do, there is no telling what will happen.</p><p>"It's alright Spencer, it's late, and I probably should get going."</p><p>"Yeah, totally, I understand that. Good night Y/N." Spencer says, with a hint of sadness.</p><p>But neither of you moves. Your breathing stops. The flame between you and him is just too much, it's enough to start a real fire.</p><p>And so you do the only logical thing anyone in your position can do. You don't dare think, and instead, you let your impulses take control. Surely you will end up regretting this, but at this moment, there's nothing stopping you.</p><p>"Fuck it"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖜𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖞-𝖘𝖎𝖝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Content warning: Smut. Enjoy at your own risk ;)</p><p>Keep in mind this is my first time writing smut. Sorry if some parts come out a little cringy.</p><p>Special thanks to @Cherry_wrote_storries for helping me edit this! Mum if you see this ILY &lt;3</p><p>===========================</p><p>It all happens so fast. You push your way through the door into the room, pressing your lips against his, tasting the spicy but sweet hint of alcohol in his breath.</p><p>You push on with more force and energy this time. Locking your lips harshly against his, you brush your fingers into his soft and long curly hair. You feel his tongue pressing against your lips, opening your mouth slightly to let him in.</p><p>Spencer is like a magician with his mouth. Within seconds you're both gasping for breath, but not wanting to break apart. His breath becomes yours, and yours becomes his. But this is nowhere near enough; you need more contact with him or you'll go crazy.</p><p>He breaks apart from you and gives you a stern stare. You give him your best puppy dog eyes, begging for more. "Spence, come on!"</p><p>"You're making a big mistake." he whispers near your ears, sending shivers down your spine.</p><p>"Hmmm. I'm a bad girl, what can I say?"</p><p>"That's no good, we can change that. I'll make sure you never disobey me ever again after tonight."</p><p>You wrap your arms around his neck, continuing the kiss. Is it even possible that it just got even more intense? The air between you and Spencer has reached a boiling point, almost too much to bear. All you need now is for your bare skin to touch his, wishing to close whatever little space you have between you and him.</p><p>You guide Spencer as he walks backward into the room. The further away you get from the door, the more confident you get. Spencer falls backward onto the mattress and you immediately follow suit, straddling on top of him while he watches you intensely.</p><p>He watches your every move as you slowly slip off your jacket, throwing it to the floor, a smirk crossing your face as you start to feel his large bulge pressing against you.</p><p>"Hmmmm, you seem excited."</p><p>You decide to tease him further, putting on a show as you slip out of your top oh so slowly. You giggle. "Do you like it daddy?"</p><p>Still, Spencer stays silent, quietly observing you.</p><p>Leaning forward slightly so that your face is next to his, you pull his mouth in for another intense kiss. One of your hands brushes through his beautiful mane while the other traces itself against his sharp jawline.</p><p>You are having a lot of fun, your hips grinding against him unhurriedly. It didn't matter that two layers of cloth separates you from him, the feeling is just as intense as if you were both completely naked.</p><p>"Mmhmm, I love that." you moan softly into his mouth.</p><p>Your hands move downward, meaning to take off the towel that separates you. But Spencer moves faster. He lifts his hand, grabbing your wrist and halting your movement.</p><p>"You know", Spencer growls, "It's quite cute how you think you are in charge here."</p><p>You gasp as he lifts you off him and throws you gently onto the mattress, as if you weighed nothing more than a feather.</p><p>"But I think you've had enough fun for now."</p><p>You roll onto your back, Spencer planting a soft kiss on your mouth before he stops abruptly.</p><p>He pulls away, leaving you in anticipation as he moves from the bed,, returning shortly with a tie in his hands. "Lift your head."</p><p>You do as he says, not really questioning him. With swift and experienced fingers, he ties the tie behind your head tightly, positioning it over you mouth and forcing you to bite down on it.</p><p>"Good girl. We don't want to wake the neighbors when you start screaming.."</p><p>His mere words turn you on more than you even know is possible, butterflies forming in your stomach in excitement.</p><p>With a gentle finger, he sweeps your hair out of your face.</p><p>"Lift your hips."</p><p>He slips your pants off swiftly, leaving you lying before him in only your undergarments, and leaving you feeling exposed. With anyone else though, you would be self conscious, but with Spencer, you kind of like his attention.</p><p>You're wearing a simple pair of black lace undergarments today. If you had known any of this was going to happen, you surely would've worn something sexier.</p><p>Starting from your mouth, Spencer starts planting gentle kisses all the way down your body. His hot wet kiss combined with the cool air conditioning leaves you in a daze.</p><p>You moan lightly as he starts sucking near the base of your throat, giving you a hickey or two. But he doesn't stop there. Lower and lower he goes, until he reaches the valley between your breasts.</p><p>"I think it's time that this goes,." Spencer purrs. With one loud rip, you feel your breasts pop out of their small cage.</p><p>Your mouth would've dropped open in shock, except it couldn't. This man had just ripped your bra off so easily like it was paper. You could only begin to imagine the things he could do with his strength.</p><p>Spencer then continues to worship your breasts further, taking turns licking and sucking each one until you are left panting. Still, further south he goes, laying kisses all the way down to your opening.</p><p>He pauses, making you squirm with suspense.</p><p>"There's no going back after this. Are you sure you want this?"</p><p>There's nothing you've ever been more sure of in your life.</p><p>"Wrap your legs around my head."</p><p>You comply and the next moment you feel his hot breath against your inner thighs, his lips so close to your centre. His long tongue begins dragging itself all the way down, teasing you, but never going inside you.</p><p>"Mmmhmm, you're so wet for me, whore. Where do I begin?"</p><p>As his mouth collides with your clitoris, you feel all sense of reality leave your body.</p><p>"Oh.... my ... god."</p><p>The wonders his tongue can do, swirling itself round and round your pleasure point.</p><p>You've had your fair share of sex before, great sex even some of the time. But nothing could ever have prepared you for Spencer. It hasn't even started yet, and yet it feels like you are in an eternity of pleasure.</p><p>"Agh- Yessss, yesss, SPENCE."</p><p>Your moans build in intensity. You are so close, one wrong move and you will come undone instantly.</p><p>Sensing your building orgasm, Spencer speeds up, taking you right to edge.</p><p>"Come for me. Right now."</p><p>You didn't need him to tell you twice. The orgasm explodes through your body, waves and waves of pleasure hitting you non=stop as he continues to attack you with his mouth, only slowly as your pants and gasps begin to die down.</p><p>"Oh my god, that was... that was."</p><p>He shushes you with his mouth, and on him you could taste yourself.</p><p>He made you see things with just tongue.</p><p>Though you were already exhausted, you weren't ready for it to be over yet, and neither was he.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖜𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖞-𝖘𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Content warning:  smut. Enjoy at your own risk ;)</p><p>Mention of PTSD and sexual assault towards the end.</p><p>===========================</p><p>"I warned you not to mess with me. There's sides of me that you have no idea exist Y/N."</p><p>He meant it as a warning, but it made your heart thud with excitement instead. "Then show me, Spencey."</p><p>You gasp in pleasure as he slowly inserts one long finger into you . He quickly adds another finger, followed by a further addition, stretching you out entirely as he begins to thrust his fingers gently.</p><p>But you are impatient. You soon start to grind against his fingers, rocking your hips to meet his in and out movement.</p><p>"Please, Spence.. I need more"</p><p>"Tell me what you want Y/N."</p><p>"I want you Spence. I want you right now." you manage to moan out in between pants. He's already made you cum twice now, and he isn't even inside you yet. How stupid.</p><p>"What's that? I can't hear you. Scream for me whore"</p><p>You groan out of frustration. "Spence, I need you inside me right now. Make love to me."</p><p>He leans forward so that his mouth is right next to your ears. "Listen Y/N, Just so we're clear, I don't make love. I just fuck, hard."</p><p>"Mmm yes daddy. Please..."</p><p>Taking his finger out of you, he doesn't wait for you to catch your breath before he forcefully thrusts himself deep into you.</p><p>You gasp, a mixture of surprise and pleasure by his incredible length.</p><p>It starts off painfully slow, as he moves into you inch by inch. It was as if his dick was endless, filling every inch of your body. You wrap your legs around his torso, attaching yourself to him better.</p><p>"Keep your eyes open. I want you to look at me. I want you to feel ashamed for being the slut you are."</p><p>And so you did, challenging him, looking straight into his soft chocolate eyes. But weirdly enough, you soon start to slowly feel yourself falling deep, deep into his soul.</p><p>The feeling makes you shudder, leaving you more scared than words ever could.. Because last time you had felt this way around someone, he forever ruined your life.</p><p>You pull his head down to your level, it feels as if his kiss is the only thing keeping you alive.</p><p>The soft and gentle rhythm you form with him feels so good. He is perfect, his body fitting together with yours like two puzzle pieces.</p><p>You moan loudly, "Pl-Pleaseee, harder Spencey."</p><p>."May I remind you that I'm in charge here? You are just my plaything Y/N, and I will do whatever I want to you, whenever I please."</p><p>You groan with frustration, but nonetheless you agree.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Of-of course, anything you want-" But you get cut off by a wave of pleasure, erasing any thought you have in your mind.</p><p>Spencer takes his right hand and brings it to your throat. He wraps his bony fingers, the same fingers which have just been inside you minutes before, and closes them around your neck.</p><p>He is careful to not choke you too hard. Not hard enough so that you are uncomfortable, but enough to make you feel light, like a bird. His strong veiny hands are a perfect fit around your neck.</p><p>You can't help the stupid grin on your face. You like this side of Spencer a lot.</p><p>His movements build in intensity as you both near your climaxes. "You're mine." was all you managed to hear over the cacophony of grunts and moans.</p><p>Angling himself one final time, he pushed inside you at the perfect angle, as you start to scream with rapture. He soon follows, completely filling you.</p><p>"You liked  that, didn't you? Learn to give up control sometimes Y/N, it's freeing."</p><p>Spencer takes both your hands in his, and with his free hand he holds them above your head. </p><p> </p><p>His sudden movement brought back a sudden flashback of Denny, giving your heart a tight squeeze. You really are not comfortable with giving a man complete control so soon, but in an unexplainable way you trust Spencer. And so you immediately push the thoughts aside, or at least you try to.</p><p>"Hey, you ok?"</p><p>Spencer, noticing your sudden change, pauses to check up on you.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'm uh- fine." But you aren't really.</p><p>Spencer lets go of his choke on your neck, and uses the hand to touch your face. But as his hand comes down, you flinch, pulling away from his hand.</p><p>You feel your breathing stop, like you are no longer thinking, but merely reacting.</p><p>The final blow is when he asks you "What's wrong little girl?"</p><p>Just like the way Denny had.</p><p>Brains can be very scary sometimes, especially when your mind plays tricks on you, Because in this moment, Spencer isn't Spencer anymore, and Denny is just something that will forever follow you.</p><p>"No, no!" Your vision closes in, probably from your lack of oxygen. Your hands struggle free from Spencer, and you blindly throw punches, hitting only the air.</p><p>Spencer notices, and immediately lets go pulling back to give you space.</p><p>"Hey Y/N Breath. Please, talk to me."</p><p>"Get away from me PLEASE." you manage to spit out between sobs. You clutch yourself, rocking back and forth.</p><p>"Y/N, breath. It's me, Spencer" You appreciate the way he's talking to you right now. Soft and slow, so that it didn't hurt your brain.. "I'm going to approach you now, please don't freak out."</p><p>"You don't have to talk. It's ok. Can I hold you please?"</p><p>"No!" You immediately pull back, going as far away as the bed allowed. "I can't, I can't, I- I can't, please, I'm sorry."</p><p>" Everythings ok. Look at me. I'm Spencer. They can't hurt you now, whoever they are."</p><p>You shake your head, and he doesn't make any more moves towards you.</p><p>Spencer hands you a water bottle, and after looking at him uncertainly you take a small sip,</p><p>Eventually, as your heartbeat starts coming down and reality returns to you, you inch toward him until your head lays on his lap.</p><p>"You are safe Y/N. I promise I won't let anything hurt you as long as you're with me."</p><p>He gives you a soft kiss on your forehead, holding you as you drift off slowly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖜𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖞-𝖊𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>=Day four, Present day=</p><p>You are awakened by the bright and warm rays of sunshine washing onto you in the morning. Disoriented, you slowly start to blink your eyes open, not remembering where you are. Looking down you spot a very comforting pair of arms around you, holding you tightly.</p><p>Spencer</p><p>You are both lying sideways, with him cuddling you close. Sleeping in his arms is the most comforting feeling in the world.</p><p>His head lies on top of yours, his arms holding you very protectively. Your backside is pressing against his bare chest, so close that you could feel the steady vibration of his heart. Your legs are in a tangled mess with his.</p><p>Tears form in your eyes as you recall last night. You aren't used to this kind of intimacy, especially with how he's holding you right now.</p><p>Rolling over slowly as to not wake him, you no longer see the Spencer from last night. In his sleep he looks so peaceful, so adorable; you couldn't contain your emotions for him.</p><p>Unable to resist your urges, you inch forward until your nose was resting on his chest. Spencer smelled like a perfect mixture of roasted coffee and cheap cologne. You feel your eyes get heavy, before finally falling back into sleep.</p><p>A droning ringtone brings you out of your trance.</p><p>Spencer snaps awake, rubbing his eyes before his attention falls on you in his arms.</p><p>He kisses you on the forehead, bringing flutters to your heart.</p><p>"Goodmorning."</p><p>"Good morning to you too." His voice in the morning is very deep and hoarse, something you found very attractive.</p><p>"I should probably pick up ."</p><p>"Oh, right sorry." You reluctantly let Spencer go, and he reaches over to pick up his call.</p><p>"Hotch."</p><p>"Reid where are you? It's 10 o'clock. Emily thinks she's onto something, get here quick."</p><p>"It's 10 am?? ." Spencer suddenly sits up, and you realize that you are both still naked.</p><p>Curiosity finally kills your cat. "Spence, who's that?"</p><p>He pauses, giving you a stern look.</p><p>"I understand, I'm so sorry. I'm leaving right now, see you soon."</p><p>Spencer begins to run around frantically, grabbing a random sweater vest and shirt from his bag that did not match.</p><p>"Y/N, I feel so bad for doing this. That was my boss, I should've been at work hours ago. I'm sorry. "</p><p>"Spence... It's-it's ok, I understand. I had fun last night, Thank you."</p><p>" WAIT No Y/N, not yet." he grabs the notepad from the nightstand, and with quick strokes, he writes down what seems to be his phone number. His handwriting is very messy and thin, like chicken scratch, but you didn't mind.</p><p>"Um, Y/N, can we please schedule a time today where we can talk together? There are a million things I need to apologize for, and the list just keeps growing."</p><p>"You really don't have to do this. You can just leave, you don't need to feel guilty Spence."</p><p>"No, but I really want to..." His words pull at your heartstrings, how is he so sweet and such a gentleman?</p><p>"Are you suggesting we drink again tonight at the bar?"</p><p>"Well... I was thinking of maybe going somewhere else. Like a change of scenery?</p><p>"Sp-Spencer... Are you asking me out on a date right now?"</p><p>"Well, I uh- I mean...."</p><p>You feel your face starting to get hot. "I- 'd love to. What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"I'm not really familiar with this city, so I'm not sure. Surprise me.."</p><p>He exits after gathering all his stuff, leaving you laying speechless in his hotel room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖜𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖞-𝖓𝖎𝖓𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>=Day four, Present Day=</p><p>His note feels like a rock in your pocket, constantly reminding you of his existence.</p><p>You've already written and deleted your text to Spencer twice now. The truth is, you're too scared to text him. Because texting him will lead to a date, and who knows what will happen after that? Your past relationships have left you with nothing but heartbreak and self-hate. Your logic is simple; don't get into relationships and avoid all the hurt. But can you really resist Spencer?</p><p>Finally, you give in around midday, cursing yourself lightly. With shaking fingers, you re-enter his number onto your phone.</p><p>Not sure what to say, you start off with a simple hi.</p><p>He responds almost instantly. Your heart races as you watch the three dots of him typing.</p><p>=======</p><p>Spencer: "Hello!"</p><p>You: "How is your day going?"</p><p>Spencer: "Work is pretty boring today. How about you?"</p><p>You: "Yeah, I'm just chilling watching TV right now."</p><p>You decide to get straight to the point.</p><p>You: "Hey, so about this morning. There's this really lovely Cafe I know in town. Does that sound ok? I'm free pretty much all day."</p><p>Spencer: "Sure, that sounds perfect. I get off at seven tonight, 'll pick you up."</p><p>You: "Awesome! See you then..."</p><p>=======</p><p>Two loud knocks sound at your door at 7 pm sharp.</p><p>You open up the door to see Spencer standing before you in a fancy suit, looking hot as always. In his arms, he has a huge bouquet, a wild mix of at least a dozen different kinds of flowers.</p><p>"Hi Y/N."</p><p>"Er, hi Spence... What's with the flowers?"</p><p>"I'm not really sure what type you like best so I got you a little of each."</p><p>"Thanks....? I wasn't aware that when you meant a date you meant like... a date date. I feel underdressed now."</p><p>You are wearing a baby blue floral dress, something that took you 5 tries to pick out.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry... Is it too soon for flowers now? I admit this is my first time."</p><p>You find it adorable how clueless he always is.</p><p>"It's alright. I love them. Thank you, Spence."</p><p>You take the flowers from him, standing on your tiptoe to give his cheeks a kiss. Spencer's face gets as red as a cherry.</p><p>"You- you look beautiful by the way."</p><p>Butterflies form in your stomach as you realize that this is the first time you've been called beautiful.</p><p>"Th-thanks." is all you manage to whisper back.</p><p>Spencer's rental car is big and roomy, a black SUV to be specific. The drive there is quick and silent, but not at all awkward. His hand holds yours in between the seats, his thumb rubbing circles on your palm.</p><p>On the outside, the cafe looks extremely plain and empty. You actually discovered it by accident when you stumbled in, but since then you've fallen in love. The pastries and drinks are out of this world; the inside decoration plus the aesthetic looking straight out of Pinterest.</p><p>"This is my favorite place you know?" you tell him. "I used to come with my mother here every morning."</p><p>"You used to? Is your mother ok?"</p><p>"Yeah uh she's just... she's got a little sick and she's still in the hospital. She's getting better though."</p><p>"That's good, and I'm glad she's doing ok. I understand how hard it is to have a sick parent. Let's go."</p><p>Stepping in, you are greeted by a young lady with a soft, dreamy voice and a distinct British accent. You've seen her once before, she's the manager of the store.</p><p>"Hi lovelies! My name is Cherry, welcome to Venus L'amour, what can get started for you two lovebirds today?"</p><p>"I'll just have a strawberry milkshake, thanks. Spencer, what would you like?"</p><p>"Um, can I just get a tea please?." he mutters, looking around uncertainly.</p><p>"What kind? We have lots of choices" Cherry asks Spencer impatiently.</p><p>"Any kind is fine I think, thank you."</p><p>"Well.... Green tea it is. Would you like to try our house special today? We are serving Disney inspired ice cream sundaes with a Disney princess waffle and two scoops of ice cream."</p><p>You know that this store always serves the best house-made ice cream, and you just couldn't give up a chance like this. "You know what? That sounds amazing. We'll have one."</p><p>"It's 7 pm, you're not seriously going to order ice cream are you?" Spencer looks at you like you're crazy.</p><p>"Why now?!? I'll take a scoop of cookie dough, and he'll take....."</p><p>"Uh, I'll have mint chocolate chips I guess."</p><p>You steer him out of the cafe's backdoor onto the outdoor patio.</p><p>"Wow," he mutters as he sees everything for the first time.</p><p>"I know."...</p><p>One of your favorite parts of this cafe is the sight. Matching the decoration on the inside, the cafe has a calming cottage core aesthetic with different types of pastel flowers hanging everywhere. The open patio has a breathtaking view; a clear blue lake and some green hills in the back. </p><p>The sky is cloudless tonight, showing a perfect view of all the bright stars. The whole place looks like it is taken straight out of a painting.</p><p>You end up choosing a table near the back, closest to the water. Spencer sees you shiver from the cold and immediately takes off his blazer and helps you shrug it on. The blazer is slightly too big for you, but it's extremely warm and smells just like him. You never want to take it off.</p><p>"You see that star over there?" Spencer motions to the sky far away, and you follow his fingers, squinting your eyes to see better.</p><p>Finally, you see it, a bright and unmistakable light very far away.</p><p>"That right there isn't actually a star," Spencer explains to you. "That's the planet Venus, you know like the one this cafe was named after. It's kind of ironic to be honest because Venus is the Greek god of love, so basically, the name of this cafe is love love."</p><p>"Wow...." You reply, not understanding what he is talking about but still being mesmerized by his words.</p><p>Cherry, brings out your orders just then, interrupting your ogling.</p><p>"Enjoy my lovelies."</p><p>You immediately take a big sip out of your milkshake, sighing in contentment.</p><p>You slide the glass cup to him. "Try it."</p><p>He raises an eyebrow in question but takes a small sip from your straw.</p><p>"Good isn't it?" you see his eyes light up, glad to see that he appreciates it as well.</p><p>Feeling mischievous, you dip your thumb into the cloud-like whipped cream to lean over and wipe it onto his nose.</p><p>"Hey!" Spencer cries in protest, but he gets you back with even more whipped cream. </p><p>"You're adorable Y/N."</p><p>You both looked ridiculous, but neither of you minds it. You even take out your phone to take a couple of selfies, laughing at his silly expressions.</p><p>"Y/N I'm sorry."Spencer finally speaks after things calm down.</p><p>"Wow," you say, picking up the spoon with a snow-white figure on the end. You take a big bite of the ice cream. "getting straight to the point I see."</p><p>He continues, not hearing your sarcastic remark. "I-I hurt you last night, I'm sorry. I can tell that you have some traumas from your past, and it's ok if you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable."</p><p>You motion to the ice cream, hinting for him to eat.</p><p>"You're right, I don't want to talk about it. But you shouldn't blame yourself, Spence, you didn't know. Everythings alright."</p><p>"No, but everything's not alright. It'll just get more complicated."</p><p>You chuckle. "You know what your problem is Spencey? You worry too much about everything."</p><p>You lick your spoon in a suggestive way, forgetting the serious conversation you are having.</p><p>"Stop that Y/N."</p><p>"What if I don't wanna?. Last night, you had fun, I had fun, so that's everything that matters. Stop worrying about it."</p><p>"See, that's the problem though. Last night shouldn't have happened. We were both drunk, and I should've stopped you."</p><p>The playful atmosphere almost immediately disappears.</p><p>"What do you mean stop ME? You're blaming this on me now?"</p><p>"I mean... It kind of was your idea. If I was thinking straight I shouldn't have let my guard down. I broke my own rules. I don't sleep around Y/N."</p><p>"Hold on, are you suggesting I'm a slut, Spencer?!?"</p><p>"No I'm just saying I don't do one night stands ever." His words say no but his body language tells a different story.</p><p>"You know what? Since we are both coming clean about how we feel then let me say this." You pause to gather your thoughts. "Last night was supposed to be a one-time thing. I had too much on my mind, and I needed a distraction. What the fuck is this right now? A date?!? Why the heck did I even agree to this?"</p><p>Spencer stops you, seeming genuinely offended. "Wait, is this all I am in your eyes Y/N? A distraction?"</p><p>You get up abruptly, causing the old chair under you to creek in protest. "At least it's better than being a mistake." Throwing 10 dollars on the table, you stomp off in anger.</p><p>Despite his arguments, you walk off without another word back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>========== 𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>I fucked up.</p><p>I regretted it as soon as the words leave my mouth. I don't mean for it to sound like that.</p><p>But she just leaves without turning back. She doesn't even give me a chance to explain myself, a chance to beg her to stay. And just as quickly as she appears in my life, she walks out of it.</p><p>170,000 words in the English language, and not one can describe how much I hate myself right now.</p><p>"Damn it Spencer, you always drive away every nice thing you get. You don't deserve happiness!" I curse at myself.</p><p>I decide to go for a drive to calm my nerves down. According to a study, going on a 10-minute drive can destress you as much as doing 30 minutes of yoga can. And with no real destination, I drive around Baltimore mindlessly. Never have I ever wanted to get into a relationship more than I do now. I wish it was still yesterday, where I was still holding her in my arms.</p><p>After some time, I find an open space to park downtown. The night feels dead, only the light of the lamp posts light up the road. From the corner of my eyes, I see a young couple walk out of a store, hand in hand.</p><p>Abruptly, the guy pulls out a ring from his back pocket, kneeling in front of the lucky girl, proposing to her. Jealousy twists in my stomach. I never got the chance to make Maeve mine, and now, I've just lost Y/N as well.</p><p>This lucky couple will remember today forever. They will celebrate today in 10 years, cherishing their engagement day. Birthdays, anniversaries, holidays... some of the most important days in a year.</p><p>Then, the idea dawns on me. "That's it."</p><p>I arrive at the precinct shortly, speeding to get there. The idea gives me energy, helping me stay awake for the next few hours working on it.</p><p>The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Why didn't I realize this earlier?</p><p>I speed-dial Garcia immediately. "Hi Penny. I need your help."</p><p>"Geez Spencer, are you okay? Why are you still up? It's so late."</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine. Look, quick, where are you? Can you help me search something up?"</p><p>"Well, I was sleeping a minute ago before you woke me up. Give me a minute, let me grab my computer."</p><p>I hear shuffling on the other side, followed by Garcia's grumbles. "Okay, I'm ready, how can I help?"</p><p>"On your background check for the first victim, Justin, did you search into his past relationships?"</p><p>"Let me see. Justin Carlos, married to Rebecca with no kids. Before Rebecca, he dated around a little. He has the typical online dating apps on his phone. Stuff like that. Anything specific I'm looking for?"</p><p>"So I was thinking, right? The number 3-6-9 could represent a date. You know, March 6th, and a year ending with 9, like 19 or 09. Does this help narrow your search?"</p><p>"Oh, you are brilliant. Give me a minute." I hear frantic typing on the other end, and I cross my fingers that I am correct.</p><p>"Bingo. March 6th, 2009, there were multiple news articles on that day for 'the town's biggest marriage of the decade'. Rebecca Lilliana Sailor is apparently a big deal in here. Her family owns multiple businesses around Maryland, and that year, Rebecca had just gotten promoted to vice president of the Rosewood Garden Hotel... which also seems to be owned by her family. Wow, talk about being rich."</p><p>"Garcia, you're amazing. The anniversary date of his wedding was carved on his wrist... the victimology has something to do with his love life. Thanks! You can go back to sleep now, I think I'm almost done with the profile."</p><p>"Spencer, you didn't tell me why you are still up yet. You're not having nightmares again, are you?"</p><p>Garcia was the only person other than Hotch who I trusted to tell about my nightmares. I haven't had them for quite a few days now; not after that night I met Y/N.</p><p>"I'm fine. Good night Garcia.."</p><p>"Try and rest. Night, Spencer."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖔𝖓𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>========== 𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>=Day five, Present day=</p><p>My new discoveries turn out to be the missing piece of the puzzle. The team all agrees, and pretty soon after we finish building our profile.</p><p>With a loud commanding voice, Hotch gets the attention of every officer in the precinct</p><p>"Good morning everyone, gather around. We finished building our profile, and we are ready to present it to everyone."</p><p>After everyone sits down, Hotch begins. " Keep in mind that the profile is a rough estimate and should not be used as evidence to accuse anyone. We are looking for a female unsub in her late 30s. It looks like we have a female annihilator on our hands. This type of unsub is socially fit and attractive, they manage to seduce their victims into private settings before killing them."</p><p>Emily takes over next. "At first, we thought that the unsub was a sadistic killer, but it has since been determined wrong. Instead, the post-mortem stab wounds suggest that she is letting off anger towards the victims. The unsub is choosing each victim carefully and has some type of connection with all of them."</p><p>Hotch adds to Emily's point. "One thing we did notice is that the first victim seemed to have more stab wounds than the rest, suggesting a deeper personal connection. We should look more closely at everyone he knew, maybe an ex or someone he had rejected. "</p><p>JJ speaks. "The murder of the fourth victim two days ago suggests that the unsub is brave and is not afraid of the FBI presence. She is even brave enough to use the same dumping ground, the Rosemary Garden Hotel."</p><p>Now, it is my turn to present. "The same setting points to her being a mission-oriented killer. Mission-oriented killers won't stop until they finish all their "missions" or get caught. She perceives herself as a "house-keeper"; by killing, she believes she is ridding the world of evil. In this case, the evil is most likely adultery. All 4 of her previous victims are frequent flyers at this hotel and the bar. We believe that this is where she picks her victims, finding unloyal men."</p><p>Rossi picks up from where I end. "There is no forensic evidence left behind, suggesting that the unsub is organized and carefully plans each murder. The unsub also most likely has some form of OCD disorder. This wouldn't necessarily affect her ability to hold a job, but would definitely show in her everyday life."</p><p>Derek carries on. "The ME report shows that all the victims were drugged with a type of date rape drug called ketamine before their death. However, the amount for each victim is the same, suggesting that our unsub most likely does not have medical knowledge."</p><p>"The decrease of time between her kills suggests to us that she is devolving. We must catch her quickly before another victim turns up. Let's get to work," Hotch finishes, dismissing everyone.</p><p>It is about midday by the time we finish. I power on my phone for the first time since last night, a part of me silently hoping that Y/N has texted me. She hasn't, no one has.</p><p>I guess I was expecting it. I realize that I should be the one to apologize first. I plan my text to her carefully, not knowing how to not sound desperate but also sound genuine at the same time.</p><p>===================</p><p>Me: "Hi"</p><p>20 minutes later she still isn't responding. I text her again.</p><p>Me: "I'm sorry"</p><p>This time, it shows that she left me on read.</p><p>Me: "Please respond."</p><p>Nothing</p><p>Me: "Y/N please I didn't mean it to sound like that."</p><p>===================</p><p>My heart flutters as I see her three dots, signaling that she is typing a response. However, as quickly as they appear, the dots disappear with no response.</p><p>I slam my phone down on the table in frustration, accidentally a little too loudly.</p><p>"You good pretty boy?" Derek questions me.</p><p>"Yeah uh... just too much on my mind."</p><p>Derek could see right through my lies. "Girl problems?"</p><p>"What? No I-." I sigh, there's no point in trying to lie to a profiler. "Yeah."</p><p>"Interesting... you fancy a pretty lady at the bar?"</p><p>"I mean I guess, but the feeling isn't mutual. I messed up and she's not responding to me anymore."</p><p>"Don't stress yourself too much over that. Hey, you know what? I have a dinner date tonight, you should come, distract yourself."</p><p>Derek isn't being serious, is he? "No no, I'm ok. It's your date, you go have fun and don't worry about me. And I don't need to distract myself."</p><p>He shakes his head. "Come on, as your big brother I insist. I'm sure my date has a pretty friend she can bring with her. A double date- it'll be fun."</p><p>"Oh you really don't have to, I'm not going to go."</p><p>"Hey, remember last time? You still owe me one."</p><p>He is unfortunately right, I still owe him a favor from last week. I agree with a grumble, dreading tonight.</p><p>"That's the spirit." he chuckles, ruffling my hair and messing it up much to my dismay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖙𝖜𝖔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>Why is he still texting you? Isn't it obvious by the way you keep leaving him on read that you have no interest in his excuses? You want to block him so badly, You want to text him telling him to "fuck off".</p><p>But you don't have the heart to do either. Because some twisty stupid part of you still wants him. Even after he breaks your heart time after time. you still want to make things right with him.</p><p>Around midday at work, you receive a phone call from Eli.</p><p>"Hey Eli!"</p><p>"Hey Y/N, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Um, I'm at work why?" It's the middle of the day, where else would you be?</p><p>"Are you busy tonight?"</p><p>She rarely asks you that, and whenever she does it usually doesn't end well. Your idea of a perfect night is very different from hers.</p><p>"Depends on why you're asking I guess?"</p><p>"Alright listen so I have a date tonight right and-"</p><p>"WAIT WHAT?!?" You accidentally squeal too loudly, causing your co-workers to give you side glances. "SHUT UP! Tell me all about it! Do I know him?"</p><p>"Yeah... you do. He's uh that dude from the FBI."</p><p>"Wait Mr.FBI? Continue on,"</p><p>"Mr.Fbi, his name's Derek by the way, Is bringing his friend tonight on the date and-"</p><p>"Ew, that asshole is bringing a friend to his first date with you?"</p><p>"Y/N LET ME FINISH GOSH."</p><p>"Sorry sorry, please, go on."</p><p>"No, it's not our first date. And I agree with you but you know what, it's fine. So anyway, I was calling you to ask if you wanted to be my double date for tonight?"</p><p>"I have no idea who he or his friend is though?"</p><p>"Well, I don't either. Hence the name a blind double date? Please Y/N? I really need to bring someone and plus I thought this was how the whole best friend thing works?"</p><p>"I don't know Eli ... I was planning on having movie night alone tonight."</p><p>"Ugh, FINE I'll do your dishes for the next week. Lazy ass."</p><p>You grin, she knows you too well. "Deal. What time is it and how fancy should we dress?"</p><p>"I think it's' pretty casual, just don't go naked and look good."</p><p>You roll your eyes. "Stupid, I always look good. See you in a couple of hours."</p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later, you step cautiously out of the car along with Eli.</p><p>You laugh as she becomes wide-eyed staring at the restaurant in front of you. " He calls this casual?"</p><p>The place is extravagant, a whole five-star restaurant. At least you and Eli's matching gold and silver dresses look amazing. A little too much cleavage for Eli's taste, but you had forced her to wear it.</p><p>Tiptoeing in carefully, a dark-skinned young man waves you and Eli down. He has a panty-dropping smile and an extremely well-toned body. He looks strong and protective, which makes sense considering he works for the FBI.</p><p>He is very charming, though he doesn't seem to be Eli's usual type. You don't blame her though for finding him attractive.</p><p>He seems to have a bouquet of roses in his hands. It's giving you Deja Vu. of last night.</p><p>What is it with men and their over-exaggerations? Men like Derek... And...</p><p>"Spencer??"</p><p>You stop midstep, your jaw dropping to the floor. Speak of the devil.</p><p>"Y/N?"</p><p>Eli looks between you two with confusion on her face. "Do... do you guys know each other?", she whispers to you.</p><p>You mutter a reply when you finally manage to recover your voice. "No-no, nothing big, I just met him once at the bar."</p><p>Derek comes over to you, formally introducing himself ."Derek Morgan, nice to meet you, miss ." He takes your hand and plants a kiss on the back, making you blush.</p><p>Derek then proceeds to pull out your and Eli's seat. He sits down with Spencer across from you two.</p><p>"I'm guessing you already know my friend here, so I'll make it quick. This is Spencer, my brother, my coworker-"</p><p>"Old co-worker." Spencer interrupts him, causing Morgan to give him a questioning look.</p><p>"Old co-worker huh? Wow... I didn't know you used to work for the FBI. That's really cool..."</p><p>"Um sure I guess," he replies with embarrassment.</p><p>"And you are...?" Derek questions, making you realize that you still haven't even introduced yourself yet.</p><p>"Sorry! I'm Y/N Y/L/N, Eli's roommate and best friend. Nice to finally meet you, Derek."</p><p>"Same to you Y/N."</p><p>Spencer orders a very expensive bottle of California red wine from the waiter. From Derek's furrowed brows, you can tell that you aren't the only one Spencer is surprising with his knowledge.</p><p>The dinner goes by without too much awkwardness. You try to stay quiet as much as you can, you and Spencer both pretending like last night didn't happen out of respect for the couple. But you can tell that Spencer desperately wants to say something. Towards the end of the night, Spencer excuses himself early, telling us that he isn't feeling well.</p><p>"He did not seriously just leave me to third wheel Eli and Morgan." is your first thought. But a vibration signaling a notification pulls you out of your state. It is a text from Spencer.</p><p>Spencer: "Parking lot, my car, 5 minutes."</p><p>What? What does that even mean? Who the hell does he think he is, ordering you around like this.</p><p>"I'm still mad at him..." you think, but what if whatever this is is urgent?</p><p>What does he want from me?</p><p>You make a quick decision. "Hey Eli, I'm feeling kind of tired actually... I think I'm going to have an early night, don't worry about me though, you two enjoy the rest of your night."</p><p>After bidding goodbye and paying your portion of the meal, you exit the restaurant.</p><p>The click-clack of your heels matches your heartbeat as you walk off into the unexpecting night yet again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖙𝖍𝖗𝖊𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Content warning: Sexual content ;)</p><p>Enjoy at your own risk</p><p>=================================</p><p>Spencer is leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting for you to come.</p><p>"You came..." he sighs with relief seeing you, "good, I knew you would."</p><p>"I got your message... what's up?"</p><p>He pulls you in from where you are standing so that you two are now only arm's length apart.</p><p>He shrugs. "You were ignoring me, and I needed to talk to you. "</p><p>What is so urgent that he couldn't tell you over text, and why isn't he saying anything? Your temper with Spencer is getting shorter by the minute. "Well, get to it please, or else I'm leaving."</p><p>"Let's have a little talk... Y/N" he leans in until you could feel his breath on your face. He sends a low mumble in your ears. "Y/N, I think there's something you want to tell me."</p><p>You do? What is he talking about?</p><p>You chuckle nervously, trying to escape his grasp so that you can get away from all this.</p><p>Of course, he doesn't give you that chance.. It happens in a whirl, him cornering you by switching places so that you are now the one with your back on the wall. He towers over you, his hands are on either side of your head. He leans in slightly so that his forehead is against yours.</p><p>"What is it that you are not telling me Y/N." He says again more forcefully this time.</p><p>You gulp loudly. It's humanly impossible for him to know... right? Former FBI agent, you wonder how much else he's keeping from you. It turns out tonight is full of surprises, and you wouldn't put it past the universe. to give you another.</p><p>Shit, but if he did know, he could tell anyone, and then you would be done for. Your brain goes into panic mode as the full realization hits you. This is really bad, there's like no way out of this.</p><p>Or maybe there is... On second thought, there is one solution, maybe not the smartest idea, but it'll work.</p><p>You forcefully slam your lips against his, shutting him up from saying anything more.</p><p>It catches him totally off guard. "Woah, stop what are you doing Y/N?"</p><p>"Shut up and kiss me." you tease boldly.</p><p>When you see him hesitate, you grab his head enthusiastically to pull him in .</p><p>Is this a smart decision? Probably not, there will be consequences from this, but for now it's the only choice you have.</p><p>You moan into his kiss, feeling the effects on him instantaneously.</p><p>"Where's your car?"</p><p>He takes your hint, dragging you away with his hand on your butt. He opens your door, closing it behind you before walking over to get into the driver's seat.</p><p>He plugs his key into the car, but you stop him.</p><p>"Where are you going?" you giggle.</p><p>"The hotel. Why... You're not thinking of doing it in the middle of a parking lot are you?" he questions confused.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"No That's crazy, someone could see us!"</p><p>"Duh, That's the fun part, the thrill of getting caught." You don't wait for him to answer, you pull him in for another breath-taking kiss.</p><p>Your hands busy themselves, sliding downwards from his jawline and down his chest. Spencer may be skinny, but his hard muscles could be felt through his soft shirt. Your hands finally reach his belt, fumbling to undo it.</p><p>His breathing hitches as your hand reaches down his pants to brush against his already hard cock.</p><p>He pulls his head back, stopping the kissing to stare at your face. "Y/N you don't have to do this if you don't want to."</p><p>What does that even mean? Why is he so hesitant, just go along with it already. When realization finally hits you, and you couldn't help but giggle. "Wait wait, you're not telling me that you've never received a blowjob before are you?"</p><p>"Not- not really... is it obvious? I don't really understand the whole concept. I mean I've read about it so I know what it is but i- "</p><p>You cut him off. "Be ready to get mind blown," you smirk.</p><p>You slide his suit pants impatiently off his waist, revealing a white boxer with a tight outline of him. Through the thin material, you could see a clear outline of his pink head.</p><p>"Promise you'll tell me if I'm hurting you?" he worries.</p><p>You nod patiently. "You won't, promise."</p><p>His beady eyes follow you sharply in anticipation as you slide the bands of his boxers millimeter by millimeter off him.</p><p>Freed from its cage, his cock springs to life revealing its full length to you. You never got the chance to fully admire him last time, and holy shit. Your breath stops halfway in your lung. To think that this much was inside you at one point. Your stomach lurches in nervousness.</p><p>Starting uncertainty with one hand, you move your hand in a slow up and down motion.</p><p>He inhales sharply. "Hell..."</p><p>His word gives you the confidence to continue. You move your other hand onto him, stroking him with both hands rhythmically. Expertly, you apply just the right amount of pressure, twisting your wrist and squeezing him.</p><p>Spencer's cock is thick and extremely veiny, something you found extremely attractive.</p><p>You bring your mouth down, starting by first swirling your tongue on his pink tip.</p><p>Starting from the base, you drag your tongue up his cock coating it with a glistening layer of saliva. You giggle at his panting as you plant a wet kiss on his head.</p><p>Wrapping your lips around the tip of his dick, you begin to swirl him in your mouth while at the same time pumping him with your hands. You open your mouth as wide as it could go, lowering your head slowly down onto him.</p><p>He is curved at exactly the right shape. A little more than halfway in, you feel him hitting the back of your throat, causing you to gag.</p><p>Spencer moves his hand after finally losing control, pulling your hair tightly and holding your head. The layer of sweat on his forehead, the way his nails are digging into the seat; Spencer is close and you could tell.</p><p>"Fuuuck Y/N, you're going to make me come." he pants.</p><p>You smile evilly, it's fun to know you have so much effect on a guy.</p><p>You allow him control over your head's movement, taking more of him in every time you lower your head. Faster and faster you go, taking him almost all the way down your throat at one point.</p><p>With one last yell, Spencer comes undone, finally releasing himself into your mouth. You swallow it all, he has a very distinct flavor, warm and salty. Lifting your head up proudly, you challenge him by staring him straight in his eyes.</p><p>He uses the rough padding of his thumb to wipe the dripping liquid off your lips.</p><p>"Good girl" Spencer mutters, stroking your messy hair.</p><p>You agree to go back with him to his hotel room.</p><p>"What does this mean Y/N?" he finally questions breaking the comfortable silence of the car ride.</p><p>You shake your head because in all honesty, you don't know either.</p><p>You feel your eyes get heavy as you lay on his comfortable bed waiting for him to get out of the shower.</p><p>When he finally does, he comes up from behind you, cuddling you and draping his arms around your waist. Holding you.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I love you Y/N...." Spencer whispers, thinking you're already asleep.</p><p>You freeze. Those words, so scary yet so comforting. For a moment there, you truly believe that this relationship could work out. You want to say it back, you really do, but the words get stuck in your throat.</p><p>No, this is wrong. He shouldn't feel like this towards you, because you, unfortunately, don't feel the same way. Why is he so stupid? He thinks tonight means that you forgave him, If only he knew that it was all a lie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖋𝖔𝖚𝖗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>=Day six, Present day=</p><p>Grumbling in annoyance, you roll around to grab your ringing phone.</p><p>The caller ID tells you it's Zienna.</p><p>You grumble, picking up your phone."hey.. what's up?"</p><p>"Hey... so I'm leaving my dorm room right now, I should get to Baltimore in around 2 hours. Can you send me the address?"</p><p>Oh, shoot. Today is Saturday, the day you've been dreading. Where did you even begin with Z? She doesn't even know that mom is in the hospital. Today's about to be a long day.</p><p>You sit up, glancing at the alarm clock on the bed stand. Last night you had slept really well in the arms of Spencer. You didn't even realize that it's already 10 in the morning.</p><p>"Ughh... just come to my apartment, I'll drive you there.", you whisper, not wanting to wake Spencer up.</p><p>On the other side, Z grumbles; you could practically see her rolling her eyes at you. "Ugh, fine, see you soon."</p><p>Spencer is still sleeping peacefully next to you, looking even cuter in his sleep. You didn't want to wake him up, so you leave him a note on the table before quietly sneaking out. If only there is a way to avoid Spencer forever, you just really hope that he won't bring up last night again.</p><p> </p><p>===================</p><p>After taking a much-needed shower and getting ready, you spend the rest of the morning pacing your room, waiting nervously for your sister to arrive.</p><p>Three hesitant knocks come to your door a little after 12. She's here. Eli, who knows about your relationship with your sister, gives you a look of encouragement before retreating to her room.</p><p>You take a couple of deep breaths mentally preparing yourself.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"H-hey Y/N..."</p><p>There, Zienna stands in flesh and bones, it's her all right.</p><p>You swallow back your tears. "Hi....hello. You look good Zienna.."</p><p>It's true. Since the last time you've seen her, she has dyed her hair brunette and changed her style. She seems happier and so much more peaceful, it makes you happy to know that she is doing well.</p><p>"Thanks...You too."</p><p>"I- I've really missed you Z." You give her a tense hug, both of you still uncomfortable with each other.</p><p>"Let's go, there's a lot I still need to tell you."</p><p> </p><p>10 minutes later you pull up to a parking space outside the John Hopkins hospital. You still haven't told her the story yet.</p><p>Zienna chuckles nervously "What are we doing here Y/N....?"</p><p>You take several deep breaths. "Ok so uh- please promise not to get too mad at me??."</p><p>"I really don't like where this is heading... What did you not tell me?"</p><p>Where do you even begin? "Basically, two months ago, Mom's cancer came back..."</p><p>You pause when you hear Z gasp. "Hold on. What the fuck? You didn't think you should tell me this back then because why?!?"</p><p>"Even if I had told you there would've been nothing you could've done to help! You were already going through a hard time, and I didn't want to add more stress on top of that."</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN Y/N!? That's our mom right there! You can't just decide what to tell me and when to keep me in the shadow!"</p><p>Yep, you predicted that she would get mad at you, and sure enough. What's worse is that she has a right to be mad at you right now. You thought you had done the right thing protecting her, but she obviously disagrees.</p><p>"I know I'm in the wrong... I'm sorry. I hope that eventually, you'll forgive me."</p><p>"Yeah? Well, that seems to get harder and harder with every passing second.."</p><p>Zienna starts to cry, causing you to tear up as well. All you want to do is to reach out and hold her, but that's probably not the best idea right now.</p><p>"Wait...where did all the money come from?" She questions you accusingly. "Last time I checked, you were living off a month by month paycheck. Hospitalization is pretty darn expensive."</p><p>Well shit. There's no way you are going to tell her about RLS. You dismiss her question, hoping that she wouldn't force you to give an answer.</p><p>"It's uh- not important, don't worry about it."</p><p>"Why do you always do this? You never answer my question!" Z is starting to yell again, making you feel even guiltier.</p><p>"You really don't need to know this Z! Please, just- let's go in and find mom ok? She's waiting for us.."</p><p>You hand her a tissue, waiting as she calms down.</p><p>"I'm ready."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖋𝖎𝖛𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you approach, your eyes focus on a dark figure sitting outside of your mother's hospital room. No fucking way...</p><p>"Spencer?!?" You blurt out in shock.</p><p>Spencer isn't wearing his usual suit. Instead, he wears a tan hoodie and a white t-shirt. He looks so cute. You assume that today is probably his day off work.</p><p>"Oh, Y/N, you're here..." Spencer stands up to give you an awkward hug, sending a wave to Zienna behind you.</p><p>"What are you doing... here?"</p><p>"I came to find you," Spencer confesses.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Does he not realize how creepy that sounds?</p><p>"On the note you left me this morning, you said that you were going to visit your mother. I remember you telling me last time that your mother is in the hospital, so I decided to come to check up on you."</p><p>"Uhhhh, I don't know how you found this hospital or my mother, but we're fine... thanks."</p><p>Spencer doesn't take your hint, merely just continues talking. "My mother is diagnosed with schizophrenia, dementia, and Alzheimers, so I know what it must feel like for you right now. I'll come with you and be your emotional support."</p><p>He pauses. "That is... if you are ok with it. Please, I would really like to meet your mother."</p><p>Zienna, who has just been standing there and silently eyeing Spencer this whole time finally speaks up.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?"</p><p>You give her a glare. Z is always like this, always having no filters and speaking whatever comes to mind.</p><p>Thankfully, Spencer doesn't seem offended by the question. "Hi. I'm Spencer, I'm Y/N's-"</p><p>"Friend, he's my friend." I quickly finish his sentence.</p><p>He doesn't comment on this, rather just nods and smiles awkwardly.</p><p>"Why is he here? Why are you even here dude?"</p><p>You are feeling so embarrassed right now. "Zienna! Be nice to him."</p><p>"Please let me go in with you?" Spencer ignores Z and pleads with you.</p><p>This situation is not at all weird. The man that you just met 4 days ago is here begging to meet your mother?</p><p>He came all this way... you would feel so guilty if you turn him down. You begrudgingly agree</p><p>Peaking your head through the door, you confirm that your mother is indeed awake.</p><p>"Mom?" you whisper softly.</p><p>"Come in sweetie." She is watching some kind of cooking show on the TV.</p><p>You open the door wider so that Zienna is in the line of sight for your mother.</p><p>"H-Hey mom." Z mumbles.</p><p>"Z is that... is that really you?" Your mother gasps in shock.</p><p>Zienna runs past you, weaving her way inside the room until finally reaching the side of the bed. She gives mom a tight embrace.</p><p>"How are you doing mom...? I've missed you"</p><p>"Oh, it's really you! My baby! You look so good..."</p><p>You give them a minute, feeling yourself tear up as well; a family reunion at last.</p><p>Finally, something catches your mother's eyes, causing her brows to furrow.."Who's that Y/N?"</p><p>You spin around to find Spencer standing awkwardly next to you, hiding halfway behind the wall. You grab his arm, pulling him from his corner so that he stands in front of the door.</p><p>"Oh uh, mom... meet my friend, Spencer."</p><p>Spencer gives your mother a slight bow, introducing himself shyly, "H-h-hi Mrs. Y/L/N,, it's nice to meet you.."</p><p>"Hello... Spencer. Don't be shy, come on in, sit down." she says invitingly.</p><p>"Mrs.Y/L/N, I got these for you, I'm not sure what you like, but I figured you can never go wrong with flowers and a good book."</p><p>You are silently cringing as you see what's in his hand.. You didn't even realize Spencer is bringing any gifts, or you would've stopped him. Your mother is allergic to flower pollen, and she's not a big fan of books either.</p><p>Your mom doesn't comment on her allergies.</p><p>"Thank you... dear," she replies awkwardly. You take the gifts from Spencer, setting them down on the table as far away from your mother as you could go.</p><p>"It's noon... I can go get us some food? There's a cafeteria downstairs, what would you guys like?"</p><p>"Ugh, hospital food sucks, can't we just order a pizza or something?" Zienna sighs, complaining immaturely.</p><p>"Listen to your sister. There's a Pizza Hut two buildings down, why don't you go and order a pizza for us all?" Of course, your mother always sides with Z.</p><p>"I-I could go and get it?" Spencer speaks up shyly, "You know, so that you guys can catch up?"</p><p>"Aww thank you Spencer, but I don't want to burden you. I can go, it's fine. "</p><p>"No really, I don't mind babe! it's really close. What type of pizza would you ladies like?"</p><p>Did he just... Call you babe?</p><p>"Uhhhh, just a medium cheese pizza I think? Thank you Spence..."</p><p>He smiles, "No problem. I'll be back before you even notice."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖘𝖎𝖝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sit down on the other side of the bed, hearing Z talk about what she has been doing the past couple of months. This is the first time all 3 of you have been together in a room since first moving to Baltimore.</p><p>Somewhere along the line, the conversation changes directions, until the spotlight turns on you. </p><p>"Friends huh?" Mom finally asks you the question you knew she had wanted to this whole time</p><p>You roll up your eyes. "Yes, mom." You sigh.</p><p>"He called you babe... Just what type of friend is he? I've never heard about him before."</p><p>"Well, you don't know cause I've never got the chance to talk about him. I just met him a couple of days ago at a bar. And honestly mom, I don't know why he called me that, it's not what you think at all."</p><p>"Right.." she laughs, "that's what I said when I introduced your father to grandma. What is his name, what does he do for a living, how old is he?"</p><p>Zienna is clearly holding back a laugh, enjoying your torture. You glare at her. Mom doesn't notice as Z sticks her tongue out at you, mocking you.</p><p>"Ugh fine, so many questions. You already know his name mom.! Spencer works as a magician with a traveling circus I believe. And he's uh... How old he is doesn't really matter."</p><p>"You don't even know his last name?"</p><p>"Well... no. It hasn't really come up in a conversation?"</p><p>"But he knows yours."</p><p>You have no defense to that statement because it's completely true.</p><p>She continues "He works as a magician? Really? That's not even a stable job."</p><p>"I don't care what he does for a living. Money doesn't matter to me mom."</p><p>She narrows her eyes, staring at you intently. "You avoided my last question."</p><p>"I did?"</p><p>"How old is he Y/N?"</p><p>You sigh, she's so nosy about everything. "He's 37 mom."</p><p>"No! absolutely not."</p><p>You give her a confused look. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"37?!? Sweetie. You are only 26 years old! The age gap is impossible. I don't approve of this." Your mother gives you her no-nonsense tone.</p><p>"There is nothing to approve of! He's just my friend. You can't stop me from being friends with someone. Plus why does this even matter to you?"</p><p>"Well, it matters to me, Y/N. because I want you to have a good future, and I'm not sure if this Spencer dude will be able to give you that! Something about him seems off, like he's hiding something. I don't like it! Stop dating him or whatever you are doing.."</p><p>"NOTHINGS WRONG WITH HIM MOM! Why do you hate him so much? And for the last time, I'm not dating him!"</p><p>"Fine, then you won't mind if I give Roland a call. Go on a dinner date with him..."</p><p>Roland? "What the hell mom you still talk to him?"</p><p>Roland is the son of one of your mother's coworkers and a disgusting human. He acts better than everyone, but in reality, he wears a fake designer and flirts with just about everyone. He even flirted with your mother once... in front of you... While attempting to ask you out on a date.</p><p>He and your mother have been nagging you about a date for the past month, and you absolutely refuse. Everyone is blinded by his charm and the fact that he's a "LaWyER". Disgusting. How dare your mom compare Spencer to him?</p><p>"He's perfect for you honey. He's your age, he's rich, and he has a stable job. And he is thoughtful, not like that dude you brought that brings flowers which I am ALLERGIC TO."</p><p>Your heartbeat picks up, the hair on your body standing up, blood is boiling with rage. "You know what mom? THAT'S IT. I didn't come here today for you to criticize me and Spencer. How the fuck do you not see how repulsive Roland is? At least Spencer was trying! He had absolutely no obligation to bring someone he's never met a gift, but he did so anyway because that's how caring he is!"</p><p>"Don't yell at me, young lady! Nothing you say can change my opinion."</p><p>"Well, I'm sure glad that your opinions don't matter to me!" That was a heartbreaking lie because in reality, her opinion is of the few that matters to you. You had really hoped she likes Spencer, and it makes you so mad that she doesn't see the same Spencer as you do.</p><p>"He makes me happy mom, and so what if I date him?. This is MY life, and I can love whoever I want. That's right... I-" You take a deep, shaky breath. "I love him, mom!"</p><p>Three shocked faces filled the room. But you weren't done yet.</p><p>"...And guess what mom. If it wasn't for me you'd be dead right, so Fuck you."</p><p>The air in the room is deadly cold.</p><p>This was not how you planned for today to go at all.</p><p>You stand up abruptly. "I have to go, I have things I still need to do."</p><p>You try to walk as fast as you can, hoping to make it to your car before you start crying.</p><p>"Bye mom..." You spit out toxicity, not realizing that this is the last time you'll ever talk to her.</p><p>Spencer is standing just outside the door with an unreadable face, studying you intensely as you walk out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖘𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>========== 𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>I didn't mean to hear their conversation.</p><p>When I came back with the food, it looked like some serious conversation was going on inside so I decided to wait outside until they finish. However, I soon realize that they were talking about... me.</p><p>Seeing her face as she walks out broke my heart. The usually so strong-willed and high spirited Y/N looking like she is about to crumble.</p><p>I hold her in my arms as she cries, wishing that I could do more to help. I knew right here and now that I would do anything in the world to make her happy, to protect her.</p><p>A million thoughts run through my head. Why was she defending me? Did she really mean what she said, or did she just say it out of spite? Her words, they scare me because deep down I know that I feel the same way towards her.</p><p>"Please... can we just get out of here?" she whines quietly.</p><p>"Do you want me to take you back to your apartment?"</p><p>"I don't care, I just want to leave."</p><p>I put my arms around her, supporting her as we walk back to my car. By now, she has calmed down a lot and is staring silently out the window. Is now a good time to ask her questions?</p><p>"I would understand it completely if you no longer want anything to do with me..." I tell her sincerely.</p><p>"So you heard?"</p><p>I nod, "All of it."</p><p>"I'm so fucking sorry Spencer. My mom is usually not like this! I have no idea why she hates you so much."</p><p>I shake my head slowly. "It's fine Y/N. I get it, I'm not too popular among moms. I respect her opinions. In fact, I even agree with some of them.."</p><p>"No stop that Spence." she retaliates. "You heard what I told her, I don't care about what she thinks."<br/>Silence follows. Though she says that now,she will probably soon realize that her mother was right, that I will never be the perfect man for her.</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" I ask nonchalantly after a bit.</p><p>"Sure. Go ahead."</p><p>"You introduced me to them as your friend... are you embarrassed by me?"</p><p>She looks shocked at my question. "What? No! Of course not! Why should I be?"</p><p>"Then...why?"</p><p>"Well... how else was I supposed to describe you? Hey mom! here's a guy I met 4 days ago at a bar that I slept with once?" She laughs.</p><p>Ouch. I mean she's technically right, but in my head, we are something so much more.</p><p>"What were you going to say we were?" She turns the question around to me.</p><p>"I was just going to say we were.... nevermind.. "<br/>She looks at me weirdly, ironically as if analyzing me.</p><p>"Um, anyways, who's Roland? Your boyfriend?" I continue.</p><p>"pfft, are you kidding me? What a joke. No don't worry about Roland, he's nobody."</p><p>She looks genuinely offended, and so I decided to drop the subject. I trust Y/N.</p><p>There is just one more question that I am too afraid to ask...</p><p>I cough nervously. "Is it... is it true?... what you said?"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Do you really love me?"</p><p>I wait expectantly for her answer that never came.</p><p>"Spence... I-"</p><p>Maybe it's not fair for me to ask her to confess her feelings, but I didn't care. The fact that she is not saying anything speaks more than words ever can.</p><p>A phone call ruins the quiet tension, giving her an excuse to avoid the question. She reaches in her pocket for her phone, but then reaches into her other pocket to pull out a small black disposable phone.</p><p>That's weird. Why does she have two phones, and why is one of them disposable?</p><p>"Hello?" She asks with an uncertain voice.</p><p>I can't hear exactly what the other person on the phone is saying, but the high pitched voice sounds like a woman.</p><p>She pauses before she replies"Ready for what? What's tonight?"</p><p>I study her face carefully, looking for any clues that would tell me who the other person is.</p><p>"No." she says firmly.</p><p>Her eyebrows furrow as she listens further to the conversation.</p><p>She gulps. "Fine. Send it to me. After this, we are done."</p><p>"Goodbye." she mutters, slamming close her disposable cell phone.</p><p>As she hangs up, the car turns onto her street. I try to slow down the car, to drag on these final moments between us for as long as I can. I dread when I will arrive at her apartment, for I still have something I haven't told her yet.</p><p>"I was going to ask whether you have plans tonight but it seems like you do." I observe, hoping that she would accidentally reveal who that person on the phone is.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Spence, something came up last minute."</p><p>"Who was that?"</p><p>I notice her tense up, which makes me really confused.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you don't have the answer the question if you don't want to. " I explain to her</p><p>"It's no one Spence"</p><p>I nod "Can I give you a hug before you leave?"</p><p>"Sure....?" she answers confused.</p><p>"There's something I haven't told you yet... Me and my team, we are leaving tomorrow afternoon and going home."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Is that all? I look at her expectantly, searching for more clues, but she doesn't reveal anything.</p><p>"I live in Quantico. That's only like an hour car ride away and-"</p><p>She interrupts me ."What does this mean Spence, What does this mean for us?"</p><p>I look at her sadly, because in reality, I have no idea either. "I don't know. I hope that whatever we have between us will continue. Please, call and text me. I'm begging you"</p><p>Her sharp eyes stare deep into my soul. "Is this goodbye Spence?" she whispers.</p><p>I nod. "For now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖊𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>=Day seven, Present day=</p><p>Time and time again, he breaks your heart.</p><p>Last night when he announced to you that he was going to leave, you fell apart.</p><p>All you could muster for a reply was an "oh."</p><p>It feels as if he broke up with you, except the fact that you and Spencer were never a thing. He never asked you to be his girlfriend. Does this mean he doesn't feel the same way?</p><p>Your inner consciousness battles itself. " I heard him whisper that he loves me... But what if it's fake?"</p><p>Sure, Spence is right... Quantico isn't far at all from Baltimore, but visiting him would require an excuse, which you have none. What if you'll never see him again? Just thinking about it hurts unbearably.</p><p> </p><p>Last evening, you completed your last "mission" for RLS.</p><p>You should feel free now; you are out of debt with her, and most importantly, your mother is still alive. But all you could feel is heartbreak.</p><p>Around 6 am, your ringing phone pulls you out of your restless sleep. Who the hell is calling you this early in the morning?</p><p>You take your disposable phone out of your drawer, answering the call with annoyance. A loud shriek greets you, causing you to flinch and almost throw your phone across the room. Annoyance quickly takes over.</p><p>Seriously? A fucking prank call at 6 am?</p><p>You hang up, laying back down and hoping to go back to sleep for just a couple more hours.. But your phone rings again. You try to decline it, but seconds later it comes back.</p><p>You angrily answer the phone. "WHO IS THIS AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!"</p><p>"Y/N."</p><p>Something clicks in your head. That's right, only RLS has the number on your disposable phone.. So why is she calling you so early and what was that shrieking noise you just heard?</p><p>"What is it?" you grunt in annoyance.</p><p>"Not a morning bird? So, are you not going to ask me what that screaming you heard was?"</p><p>"Do I even want to know? Well? Go ahead, tell me, since it's so important that you won't stop calling.."</p><p>She had the audacity to chuckle at you. "I'll let her tell you."</p><p>The shrieking sound comes again as you hear something like a tape ripping. " NOOOO ! NOOO LET ME GO, LET ME GO BITCH! HELP!!" the voice cries out.</p><p>Why does that sound so familiar, like you recognize it... Your heart suddenly freezes in your chest as you realize.</p><p>"Y/N is that you? PLEASE HELP ME." she sobs</p><p>Oh my god.</p><p>RLS has Zienna.</p><p>"ZIENNA, I'm here, I'm here! WHY DO YOU HAVE HER."</p><p>You pace your read nervously, pulling your hair in anxiety and feeling very helpless.</p><p>"ANSWER ME, LADY."</p><p>She laughs evilly. "Calm down... There's no need to yell at me, I'm not the bad guy here."</p><p>Calm down? CALM DOWN? She just told you to calm down?!?</p><p>RLS finally starts talking after hearing you call her a bunch of slurs.</p><p>"I found your beloved sister as she was walking out of the hospital yesterday... Should I say, after you ran away and left her there alone?"</p><p>"Oh my god. This is all my fault." you tell yourself through gritted teeth.</p><p>She continues her story. "I took your sister on a trip with me Isn't that right Z? Your sister is alive... for now. Here's the test to see if you really love her."</p><p>"What do you want from me? I thought I made it clear that my relationship with you ended after yesterday."</p><p>she sighs fakely. "See, but here's the problem Y/N. You and I might be over, but the FBI aren't stopping until they catch someone they can blame all this on. They are still on my, or should I say, our tails now."</p><p>You take a deep breath, holding the wall to steady yourself.</p><p>"If you really love your sister, you would do anything for her, correct?"</p><p>"Anything. Just don't hurt her please," you beg.</p><p>"No promises. You have 24 hours to get arrested. Once I see that they have you in custody, I'll let your sister go."</p><p>When you finally manage to process what she is asking,, time stops. "You want me to go to jail for you.." you whisper with a shaking voice</p><p>"Yes. It's quite simple really."</p><p>"You want me to just... stroll into the police station and confess to your murders?"</p><p>She laughs "Oh no, sweetie, don't worry about that part, I've got it all sorted out. Just enjoy your last day as a free woman"</p><p>You couldn't seem to stop the trembling that is now spreading over your whole body. You gulp nervously. This is the type of thing that happens in a book or movie, not in real life.</p><p>"Oh, and by the way. Don't even think about playing any tricks on me, or your sister's life is on the line, got it?"</p><p>She doesn't wait for your response.</p><p>"Nice knowing you babe. Have fun in jail."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖓𝖎𝖓𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>========== 𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>Something wakes me up early in the morning. Looking over at the time, I see that it's only 5 am; still dark outside.</p><p>There's a loud banging coming from my door.</p><p>"Reid! " the loud booming voice of Hotch calls out.</p><p>I stumble out of bed, opening the door to a serious-faced, fully dressed Hotch. Even for Hotch, 5 is an uncharacteristically early time to wake up.</p><p>"Wha-what's going on? What happened?" I ask, rubbing my eyes open.</p><p>"10 minutes ago, the hotel just informed us of a new body... The rest of the team already left for the precinct. You're coming with me to check out the new crime scene. Get dressed."</p><p>It takes me 2 minutes to brush my teeth and throw on a sweater vest. I can come back to the room later to pack since I don't have a lot of stuff.</p><p>"How much do we know about this most recent victim?" I ask Hotch on the brief elevator ride down.</p><p>"Not much. They are currently going through the room to look for things to ID him with."</p><p>Hotch pushes open the slightly ajar door, revealing the crime scene.</p><p>Instantly, I notice major differences in the dynamic of the room. My eyes focus on something in the middle of the room.</p><p>A pool of red stains the white carpet in the middle of the room. It's not blood.</p><p>"Hmmm.. that shattered wine glass, do you think it belongs to the victim or the unsub?" I mumble out loud, catching the attention of Hotch.</p><p>"Not sure, but I think it's worth a try to look for DNA. We might get lucky."</p><p>I agree, nodding towards the nearby forensic scientist to bag the broken pieces of glass.</p><p>"This is unusual..." I comment, walking around the room deep in my thoughts.</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"We profiled that the unsub has OCD. She wouldn't have just left a shattered glass in the middle of the room. She would've tried to clean it up."</p><p>"Maybe she got nervous, or she is devolving. If she checks the news at all, she would've known how close the FBI are getting..."</p><p>"But see, the rest of the room is spotless, identical to her previous crime scenes... If she really is devolving she wouldn't have gone through the trouble of the rest of her ritual."</p><p>It's almost as if... It was placed there on purpose. But why? I shake my head. Hotch is probably right, this probably means nothing.</p><p>"Hey! Look, I found something." A female forensic scientist cries out, holding up the victim's wallet.</p><p>Hotch and I move closer to see what she is holding up.</p><p>"According to his ID, the victim's name is Tux Weir, age 41 from New York," she informs us.</p><p>Hotch pulls out his phone, relaying the information to Garcia.</p><p>"Good, I think we are done here. Garcia is contacting the victim's family right now. Let's go back to the precinct to see how we can help out there."</p><p>A couple of hours later, JJ has just finished interviewing the new victim's wife, and the team is all working furiously with our heads deep in files.</p><p>Our job here in this case is technically done since we've already delivered the profile. We are all hoping that someone will make a break in this case soon, else we would have to leave this case without closing it which none of us wants to do.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Derek's phone rings, pulling us out of our trances.</p><p>We look up expectantly, it's probably Garcia.</p><p>"Hey baby girl, what's up?" Derek puts his phone on speaker mode and places it in the middle of the table.</p><p>"How's my chocolate thunder doing?" she flirts.</p><p>Derek chuckles. "Missing you as always baby girl. Got anything for us?"</p><p>Garcia takes a deep breath before she starts. "Yes actually! I just got back the forensic results from the wine glass found this morning. And guess what? They were able to pull a fingerprint which is surprising but really good. I did my magic and ran the DNA through all my systems, and I think I found something..."</p><p>"Garcia, tell us what you have," Hotch asks impatiently.</p><p>We hear furious typing on Garcia's end. "Through her driver's license, I was able to match the prints from this morning to that of a 26-year-old female. She lives on the east side of town with her roommate. She currently works at a nearby veterinary hospital. I can send you both of her addresses right now."</p><p>That's weird...why does this information sound so familiar? I shake my head, it's most likely nothing.</p><p>It might be surprising for some people, having an eidetic memory does come with downsides. One of them is happening right now, where I sometimes remember too much information. I have 37 years of knowledge and information stored in my brain, and sometimes it can be overwhelming.</p><p>The reasonable explanation for me finding this information familiar is probably just me mixing different information from different people together. It usually doesn't happen, but on days like today where I am very distracted, my brain tends to be a big jumble.</p><p>But still, I couldn't shake off the weird feeling that somehow, somewhere, I know a person that fits Garcia's description to the T.</p><p>"I am sending you her addresses right now, along with her picture."</p><p>"Thanks, Garcia."</p><p>"No problem, sir."</p><p>Emily stops the team as we are getting ready to move. "Wait, but didn't we agree on our profile that the unsub is in her 30's and has no medical experience? This person is the exact opposite of our profile"</p><p>"You know that the profile isn't always exactly Emily," Hotch replies.</p><p>Emily shakes her head. "Yeah, but these many differences? I don't know Hotch."</p><p>"Even if she isn't the unsub, we should still bring her in to question her," I suggest.</p><p>We all agree.</p><p>I open my tablet to click open the document that Garcia just sent us with all the suspect's information.</p><p>My suspicions are confirmed by just one look at the picture in front of me. I freeze.</p><p>"Oh my god." I choke out. Thankfully no one heard.</p><p>Those piercing bright eyes on the screen are the same ones that stared into my soul and took my breath away. That same wicked smile on the screen which had drawn me in had also been the death of those other men. She looks beautiful in this photo, beautifully evil.</p><p>This can't be...</p><p>The world feels like it is crashing down around me</p><p>It's her. The woman I love. Y/N is the unsub.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖚𝖗𝖙𝖞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>RLS wants you to admit to 5 murder charges. You don't study law but you have enough common sense to know that 5 charges of murder come with a heavy price; either many, many years in jail or the death sentence.</p><p>There is no question whether or not you are doing this. You had to, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if anything happened to Zienna.</p><p>"I'm not ready to die yet " you sob into your soft pillow. Your pillow and your bed, which you will probably never see again.</p><p>When you get a deadline of less than 24 hours, everything suddenly becomes so clear to you. Things you haven't done yet, people you haven't said things to yet. How do you even begin to explain all of this to your best friend and your poor mom...</p><p> "And Spencer..." you begin to think subconsciously.</p><p>You couldn't help wondering how different their lives would be without you in it. It makes you wonder how unimportant you really are. Without you, their worlds would still spin, their lives would still be normal. Would they even miss you, or would they forget about you, in a day?</p><p>After crying briefly, you decide that you are going to spend the rest of the time you have as a free person doing as much as you can. You make a quick list, if you hurry you can do it all,</p><p>The first person on your checklist is Eli. You don't have the heart to face her in person; Eli is such a sweet and innocent soul and hearing this will ruin her. You didn't want to witness that.</p><p>You decide to write her a letter as an explanation instead. For the next half hour, you scribble furiously, pouring your heart out on a single piece of paper. She might never forgive you for not saying goodbye, and it breaks your heart.</p><p>You end the letter by apologizing and telling her how much you love her. Licking the envelope to seal it up, you draw your signature heart on the front so that she would know it's you. Your endless stream of tears stain the envelope, but you didn't care.</p><p>You grab your jacket and keys before slipping out of the apartment.</p><p>=================</p><p>While in the car, you decide to call your sister's phone. You have to say goodbye to her because there is a chance this might be the last. Of course, it goes straight to voicemail, but that doesn't matter.</p><p>"Hey uh, it's me... I- I" You take a pause to prevent yourself from crying again. "I am so so sorry Z" You whisper heartbreakingly. " I never meant to drag you into this... I really hope that someday you'll come to visit me, but I understand if you never want to see me ever again..."</p><p>Tears roll down your face, it hurts so much to say goodbye like this without knowing her wellbeing. " I- I love you Z. Stay strong." Those words feel so foreign on your tongue yet so right. You just hope that one day she'll hear this message.</p><p>The next thing on your agenda is to deposit your new cash from last night..You stroll into the bank with a fake smile. No one gives you a second glance.</p><p>Everyone is moving oh so slowly because unlike you, they don't have a timer on their heads. Even after today, they will continue to live their boring, but free lives. How much you envy them.</p><p>In total, you now have around 100,000 dollars saved up, enough for all the medical bills and some more; you hope it'll last her until she gets a job.</p><p>Now, there is just one more person on your list... If there is anyone who deserves to know the whole truth, it's her. You last saw your mother just last night, but it feels like a lifetime away. Suddenly all the arguing you've ever had with her seems so small and silly.</p><p>There is just so much you still need to say to her, and you don't know how long you have. At a brisk pace, you run down the hall until you find your mother's room.</p><p>You walk in expecting to find her watching her stupid cooking showing or maybe playing solitaire but instead you walk into a bare room.</p><p>It's eerily blank and quiet inside. The usual clutter in the room is gone, along with her bead, leaving only a room white as snow.</p><p>Doubling out of the room, you look around confused as to where she might be. Down the hall, you see Dr.Miller on her computer, working on whatever doctors do.</p><p>You decide to go ask her. "Hey Doctor! How have you been?" You waive enthusiastically.</p><p>She slowly looks up with a surprised expression. "Y/N... I didn't expect to see you here today."</p><p>You shrug. "I wasn't planning on coming today either, but I just needed to see my mother. Hey speaking of her, do you by chance know where she might be? She's not in her room which is weird."</p><p>She doesn't say anything, instead, she just continues to look at you wide-eyed.</p><p>You waive your hand in her face teasingly. "Helloo? Earth to the good doctor?"</p><p>"Oh..." she says slowly, "You don't know?"</p><p>"Know what?"</p><p>Suddenly, she gets up, pulling you by your arm and leading you to an empty exam room.</p><p>She pulls out a chair, nodding at you to sit in it."</p><p>"What is this about... ? You're scaring me" You look around nervously.</p><p>".Y/N... . "</p><p>"JUST TELL ME." Seeing her hurt expression, you feel slightly bad for raising your voice. However, you are extremely impatient today, and you have no time for her to sugarcoat anything.</p><p>"You're mother suffered a heart attack last night and she..."</p><p>Dr.Miller didn't finish her sentence, but her words are already enough. The color drains from your face, and your body goes numb.</p><p>"No." You laugh in disbelief. "please say this is all a joke... SAY IT DOCTOR"</p><p>She shakes her head. "I'm so sorry Y/N... I really am."</p><p>This can't be happening. Not today.</p><p>The last thing your mother heard from you was you yelling at her. You will never forgive yourself for this.</p><p>Fuck the world for being so cruel. Was all of this for nothing?</p><p>"Y/N... please say something." Dr.Miller reaches out to try and comfort you, but you push her hand away.</p><p>You stand up abruptly, taking the chair you were just sitting on and throwing it on its side. The doctor flinches at your sudden change in attitude.</p><p>You have no memory of yourself stumbling out of the hospital, but the next thing you know you are at the place that reminds you the most of your mother, about to call the only person in the world who can bring you any comfort now.</p><p>"Spencer... ?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖚𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖔𝖓𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>========== 𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>Our team decides to split up in order to visit both locations. Hotch, Derek, and I were assigned to her apartment and the rest of the team to her work.</p><p>Denial flows through me, how could it possibly be her? I keep telling myself that none of this is real and it's all a bad dream. The sweet innocent Y/N I thought I knew would never have done this! There must be a mistake somewhere.</p><p>I know that I am guilty as well, but I couldn't help feeling a little betrayed by her keeping secrets from me.</p><p>The more I ponder the possibility that she could be the unsub, the more my stomach twists. Thinking back, I was chatting with her the night of the death of the 4th victim. She had left me to go kill him that night, and if I had known that she was the unsub I could've done something to stop her.</p><p>The rest of the team still doesn't know about my... relationship? friendship? with Y/N yet. I plan on keeping this that way at least for now. Derek didn't seem to recognize Y/N's name, which is good.</p><p>Thoughts of her consume my mind, distracting me from Hotch and Derek's conversation in the car.</p><p> </p><p>Derek notices my quietness. "Kid, you good? Your face looks kind of pale."</p><p>I shake my head, assuring them that I am fine.</p><p>The human brain is very open to suggestions, and as long as I keep telling myself that everything is alright, my brain will eventually accept it.</p><p>My unconscious sneers and reminds me that no matter how much my brain believes something, it still can't change reality.</p><p>Putting on my bulletproof vest as we arrive at her apartment, my body feels empty of emotions. I cringe seeing the two rows of fully armored SWAT agents lining up next to us. Hotch says that it's for safety precautions, but deep down I knew the Y/N would never hurt anyone. Or at least the Y/N I had thought I knew wouldn't.</p><p>Derek asks to kick open the door, but Hotch stops him,</p><p>"No, we don't know the situation inside right now. Her roommate could be held hostage, and just bursting in would be irrational."</p><p>Instead, Hotch places 2 clear, loud knocks on the door.</p><p>The other side is quiet.</p><p>Hotch tries again, this time his knocks were more like pounds on the door.</p><p>"FBI, open up."</p><p>We hear loud shuffling inside followed by a woman cursing, before Eli throws open the door.</p><p>I turn around to see if Derek is understanding what is happening right now.</p><p>"Eli? What are you doing here i- oh."</p><p>It takes him a while, but eventually, it clicks for him. His mouth falls open as he realizes.</p><p>The wide-eyed Eli stares silently at us, her face not showing any emotions. She is wearing a fluffy pajama robe and looks like a mess compared to last time.</p><p>"Oh," he repeats, staring at me. I nod lightly.</p><p>"You can all leave now. It's not who you think it is.." she says calmly, trying to slam the door close. Hotch puts his hand on the door forcefully, holding it open, pushing inside without asking.</p><p>"Hey! " Eli protests but they all ignore her.</p><p>Hotch waves for the SWAT team to check the rest of the apartment while someone pats down Eli for weapons.</p><p>Eli stays surprisingly calm and still for someone whose house just got busted into by FBI agents.</p><p>Her beady eyes stare daggers at Derek for just standing there and not saying anything. Then, her eyes land on me.</p><p>"Oh my god." she scoffs. "Derek Morgan and his friend Mr. Former FBI agent huh?"</p><p>Their attention all focuses on me, especially Hotch's.</p><p>"Do you two know Eli?" Hotch speaks in a stern voice.</p><p>Derek shakes his head accidentally a little too aggressively, making Eli laugh.</p><p>"Eli is the ME report on this case." I cover for Derek.</p><p>Hotch obviously doesn't buy it, but he doesn't comment on it either.</p><p>We all stand awkwardly in the hallway while the SWAT team trashes the apartment, trying to look for absolutely anything and everything.</p><p>"Eli, do you understand what is happening right now?" Derek whispers in a soothing tone.</p><p>Eli nods slowly. "She told me. She wrote me a long-ass letter, warning me. I thought that she was crazy or something. I actually CAN NOT believe that I am not in a dream right now. You're crazy if you actually believe it's her."</p><p>I could tell that Derek wanted to go over and comfort the crying girl, but the presence of Hotch stops him.</p><p>"Babygirl, I can only imagine how hard it is, but your roommate isn't who you think she is."</p><p>Unlike Derek, I didn't need to imagine to know how she is feeling because I am feeling the same thing. It seems that I am not the only one Y/N has fooled this whole time. I shake my head to stop the tears I've been holding in all morning from spilling.</p><p>"Can I- can I see the letter?" I rasp, my throat feeling dry.</p><p>She nods, stumbling into her room to go retreat it.</p><p>I hold out my hand to accept the crumbled and tear-stained note from her.</p><p>================</p><p>Dear Eli,</p><p>There's so much I need to say, and not enough time at all.</p><p>By the time you read this, I'll already have left, and I probably won't return anytime soon. Don't bother trying to find me or trying to call my phone, I'm not going to answer. I need you to listen to what I'm about to say.</p><p>Before anything, I need to tell you that this- all of this, is a big misunderstanding. I had to do it, I wish I could tell you everything but I can't. This is for both of our goods.</p><p>There might or might not be some crazy things happening today. Do not be alarmed if your boyfriend Mr.FBI suddenly busts in. It's a really long story that even I don't understand. In a couple of days, you'll see some pretty shocking stuff on the news involving me. Please don't panic and please don't worry about me. I'm ok. I just need you to trust me though.</p><p>Eli, remember all the wonderful times we had in the past? Like that time where we got so drunk together that we started singing karaoke in front of a bar full of people? I didn't have the heart to tell you how awful you sounded. That was so much fun.</p><p>Or-or that time where we went to the summer fair and the Ferris wheel got stuck right when we were at the top? Oh, you should've seen your face! I felt so bad for laughing, but it was hilarious. Like girl, I get you are scared of heights, but we were literally like 50 feet off the ground!</p><p>Oh! And that time we were both rowdy sophomores in college, where I had to convince you every week to go out and live life. To this day we still have that matching pizza tattoo on our butts. But I have no regrets.</p><p>Eli, I need you to keep these times in your mind ok? Promise me that in the future when you think of me, the version of me in your head will never change.</p><p>Eli, I have done something bad but it was necessary. I'm so sorry that you were dragged into all of this, I really am. </p><p>But I really do hope that you'll forgive me eventually. Maybe one day you'll even come visit me, my fingers are crossed.</p><p>I'm so sorry Eli, for everything.</p><p>Love you forever,</p><p>Mousy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖚𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖙𝖜𝖔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotch sits all of us down around the dining table before starting to question Eli.</p><p>"Where is she?" he interrogates, expression unreadable.</p><p>She shrugs "I have no idea."</p><p>"I'm not going to ask again. Tell me when Y/N is," he repeats.</p><p>"Dude, I literally do not know! You all read the note. She didn't fucking tell me."</p><p>I sigh, this isn't getting us any closer.</p><p>"Eli please, can you just think again? As the person who knows her the best, where do you think she might be?" Derek asks impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>"The hospital..."</p><p>I didn't even realize that I had accidentally said that until after it leaves my mouth. They all turn to look at each other before staring at me expectantly.</p><p>"Reid, is there something you are not telling us?" Hotch states more than asks.</p><p>Though Derek and Eli both know the truth, they stay silent which I really appreciate.</p><p>"I- uhhhh." Well shit, there goes my plan of not letting Hotch find out.</p><p>I clear my throat. "One night when I was at the bar interviewing suspects I- I talked to her. We chatted for a little bit"</p><p>"Are you sure that's everything?" he raises his eyebrows.</p><p>I nod slowly. Technically, I'm telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Hotch speed dials Garcia, informing her to look into Y/N's background.</p><p>I try to tune out the information Garcia is telling us as much as I can, but I fail terribly. The more she goes on the more I realize how much I thought I knew but didn't know about Y/N.</p><p>"Oh, bingo! Y/N Y/L/N's mother was diagnosed with leukemia a while back. She is currently undergoing treatments at John Hopkins and she- oh... wait... Oh no..."</p><p>Garcia stops talking and the other side goes silent.</p><p>"Garcia... babygirl what's wrong?" Derek asks worriedly</p><p>"Oh, poor girl..." Garcia whispers with sadness in her voice</p><p>My heart speeds up. Did something bad happen to Y/N?</p><p>"Sir- I know it's wrong but like I feel really bad for her right now and-"</p><p>"Garcia" Hotch sighs</p><p>"Sorry sir. It's just that according to the reports, Y/N's mother passed away this morning...."</p><p>Eli gasps, covering her mouth with her hand.</p><p>On the inside, I couldn't help feeling terribly for Y/N. She's already gone through so much today, it hurts to think that I'm adding onto the pain.</p><p> </p><p>We all stay silent for a couple of minutes, not knowing what is appropriate to say. A surprisingly loud phone call shakes off the silence as all four of us instinctively reach to grab our phones.</p><p>The call is on my phone. One look at the caller ID and my heart drops. With shaking hands, I answer it and press the phone to my ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Spence..." a small hoarse voice chokes out.</p><p>Oh my god. She still doesn't know that I work for the FBI. She really shouldn't be calling me right now. My insides debate each other; on one side, I really wanted to catch her for this is my job, but the other side that "loves" her really doesn't want to hurt her.</p><p>Love, Do I really love Y/N, or have I just been another one of her victims who fell into her trap? I ask this question to myself but have no answer. Even if I had loved her before I can't possibly love her now. I stop myself from going further down that path of thought.</p><p>"Hey...." I reply, look up to meet their curious looks. "Y/N, hi."</p><p>The room stops suddenly, no one moves or even dares breaths. Hotch motions for me to turn on the speakers.</p><p>"Spence... are you still in town?" she asks solemnly.</p><p>As part of getting into the BAU, I was trained on how to answer phone calls by the unsub. But no one ever prepares you for what you are supposed to do when the unsub is someone you know, someone who whenever you talk to your heart breaks.</p><p>"Yeah... what's wrong? Where are you?" I ask trying to get as much information out of her as I can without being suspicious.</p><p>"I- It's a long story..." she sighs. "Are you free right now?"</p><p>I nod before realizing that she can't see me. "Yes, yes I am. Where are you?"</p><p>"I'm at our place. Please, just get here as soon as you can, I really need you."</p><p>She hangs up on me.</p><p> </p><p>I look up slowly to see Hotch glaring at me. I shudder.</p><p>"You lied."</p><p>"I- I'm sorry..." I whisper</p><p>"Do you need to be off this case?" he warns</p><p>"No! I mean... no please don't. I don't need to be taken off, I'm fine. Alright, I didn't tell the whole truth, but I didn't lie! I did talk to y/n more than once, but I still don't know her. I'm ok.."</p><p>Hotch takes a deep breath before deciding to move on.</p><p>"What does she mean by 'our place', Spencer?"</p><p>Our place... our place. I didn't even know we had an 'our place'. My first instinct is the bar where we met, but on second thought she wouldn't choose that place because it's way too public.</p><p>"Cafe Venus L'amour...." I whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"No Reid, I am not letting you go in there alone," Hotch says the first thing as we get in the car, almost as if he read my mind.</p><p>"I can handle it, I promise."</p><p>He shakes his head. "It's too dangerous and I won't risk putting you in danger. She could have a weapon on her and we don't know what mental state she is in right now. SWAT will figure out a way to get her arrested safely without putting anyone in danger."</p><p>I plead again. "Hotch, please... I know her. I know that she wouldn't hurt anyone, especially me. It's too dangerous to send the SWAT team in because the other customer's lives could be put in danger. I'm the perfect solution. I never told her that I work for the FBI. I can catch her when she is off guard and arrest her easily."</p><p>Hotch ponders my request before begrudgingly agreeing.</p><p>"Fine, but we will be straight outside. Your safe word is red, and as soon as you suspect things are going to escalate you call it and we'll be right in."</p><p>I nod, agreeing, glad to have a chance to say goodbye to Y/N alone before it's too late.</p><p> </p><p>Hotch repeats our safety precautions to me but I don't hear any of it. They hide a microphone in my ears and force me to put on a bulletproof vest despite my refusal. I slip on Derek's big hoodie to hide the hard vest underneath. Finally, I was ready.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I walk into the welcoming cafe, hearing the soft bell chime announcing my arrival.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖙𝖍𝖗𝖊𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>You look up expectantly at the soft chiming of the bell, hoping that this time it'll finally be him.</p><p>He waltzes in gracefully like he is floating. Dressed in an oversized hoodie, his hair messy, he looks angelic.</p><p>His eyes connect with yours as he comes over. He takes the seat across from you at the booth you choose. This time you choose a seat inside, unable to bear the large amount of chatter from the people on the balcony.</p><p>"Hi...."</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Spence I—" You feel as if you can't breathe. You want to tell him everything but no words leave your mouth.</p><p>"Shhh..." he whispers, holding out his hand as if to pull you in.</p><p>You accept his invitation, getting up from your seat to move to his side. You slowly scoot over until you are sitting on his warm lap.</p><p>"I'm just so so tired, Spence."</p><p>"Of what?" He looks like he is trying to read you.</p><p>"Everything. Life. Why does everything have to be so unfair?"</p><p>He sighs. "I wish I knew. Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>How are you supposed to tell him this? He will probably just laugh at you. It won't make sense to him anyway, not unless you tell the whole story, which you aren't prepared to do.</p><p>You shake your head. "It's nothing... Well, it's not nothing... My—my mother, she's..." You gulp, unable to finish the sentence.</p><p>"She's gone..." you whisper so softly.</p><p>"I know... I know, Y/N. I'm so sorry."</p><p>He pulls you in for a big hug, allowing you to start sobbing on his shoulder. All the pain from these past couple of days comes back to you in flashes. Nothing feels real anymore.</p><p>You don't care that some of the customers are looking at you funny. You don't care that you are embarrassing yourself.</p><p>All you know is that you have Spencer, and he has you, and that's all that matters.</p><p>"Spence... please never leave me..." You whimper painfully between cries, staring deep into his eyes to convey your desperation.</p><p>His hands drop from your back, and he looks away, biting his lips.</p><p>"Please... I... I love you, Spence."</p><p>He remains uncharacteristically silent even for himself.</p><p>"Do you love me?"</p><p>"I—Y/N, I—" he stutters.</p><p>"Say it, Spencey."</p><p>He opens his mouth as if he's going to say something, but he decides to do something else. He pulls you in for a kiss, surprising you. He isn't slick; you know that he is only doing this to avoid answering the question, but honestly, you don't care.</p><p>Your hands travel from where they are resting on his shoulders down his front. But something is off—</p><p>Pushing against your hands is something hard, not like abs but stiff and foreign. You regretfully stop the kiss, pulling your head back to look at his face.</p><p>"Spence... what's this?"</p><p>He tries to pull your face in for another kiss, but you push his head away. This trick worked once, but you're not going to let him avoid your question for a second time.</p><p>"Spence, what was that? Answer my question."</p><p>His eyes meet yours, and his Adam's apple bobbles as he gulps.</p><p>"Y/N... have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Your eyes are as bright as all the stars in the universe combined, and your lips are as red as the sweetest apple."</p><p>Goosebumps form on your body. Something is definitely wrong.</p><p>"Spencer?!?" you cry out, scared.</p><p>You turn around, shocked to find a pool of FBI agents surrounding the both of you. How did they even find you here?</p><p>Your hands touch something hard around Spencer's waist, and that is when your mind finally pieces everything together.</p><p>How wrong you were to assume that your life couldn't get worse. It feels as if the universe just gave you a slap across the face and it stings like a bitch.</p><p>Oh, how oblivious you have been this whole time. Now everything finally makes sense.</p><p>Your brain goes back to that first beautiful night with this beautiful man.</p><p>That night when you thought you felt a spark, how much of it was acting?</p><p>That night, you truly believed that everything was going to work out after all. That night... that night... how you wish you could go back to that night.</p><p>Spencer—the man that you thought you loved, someone you might even consider your boyfriend... It was all a lie.</p><p>A mix of rage and sadness wash over you.</p><p>"I—YOU MOTHERFUCKER. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. ALL OF THIS, EVERYTHING, WAS IT ALL FAKE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER SPENCER." Your voice quivers, heart-shattering and hurting in ways you never thought possible.</p><p>Spencer starts to read the Miranda laws to you as he stands you up.</p><p>"Y/N Y/L.N, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you. Do you understand?"</p><p>He handcuffs you quickly, with one hand. You can tell that he has had lots of practice doing this. The cold metal against your skin sends shivers through you.</p><p>Everything is happening in slow motion. Blackness starts to surround your vision. You don't feel anything. You don't hear anything. You don't see anything. The world falls apart under your jello-like feet.</p><p>He chokes back his tears as he painfully utters his last words.</p><p>"Y/N Y/L/N, you are under arrest."</p><p>========END OF PART TWO========</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖚𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖋𝖔𝖚𝖗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ｈｏｕｒ Ｚｅｒｏ</p><p>========== 𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>The precinct erupts into activity as we walk in with Y/N handcuffed. They cheer loudly, glad to finally catch the bad guy and close up another cause. The loudness and excitement in the room give me a headache.</p><p>This- all of this feels so wrong. None of this case makes sense and I'm almost positive that it's not just denial.</p><p>Before I could go anywhere, I feel a forceful grip on my arm before Hotch leads me into an empty office and slams the door. He glares at me with vulture-like eyes.</p><p>"She loves you," he states rather than asks.</p><p>"I-I can explain-"</p><p>"You've been lying to me even after I asked you repeatedly. There are reasons why these rules exist Reid, and they are here for our benefit. Remember Maeve?"</p><p>I cringe at her name, not wanting to remember that painful night.<br/>"You are not repeating that again Reid, You're off this case. In fact, we are all leaving in a couple of hours, so go start packing. "</p><p>Hotch turns around to leave but I stop him.</p><p>"Wait Hotch- you're not... you don't actually believe it's her do you? We don't have any solid evidence against her!"</p><p>"It doesn't matter. She has already admitted to the crimes and she is pleading guilty."</p><p>"HOTCH! She's obviously not in a stable mental state! You can't just do this!"</p><p>"Reid," he growls to warn me. "Again, you are too emotionally involved in this case and it is clouding your judgment. Our job here is done and there's not much more we can do."</p><p>I take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down so that I won't yell at Hotch. If I wanted to pull this off It'll take quite a bit of convincing.</p><p>"Hotch, please! I truly don't believe it's her, and I promise it's not just my bias. Even your intellect agrees with me!"</p><p>He hesitates.</p><p>"Can we- can we please bring her back with us to Quantico so that we can question her further?"</p><p>Hotch shakes his head.</p><p>"Please Hotc..., give me a favor," I implore further. "The purpose of our job is to bring justice, but what would we represent if we allow an innocent civilian to go to jail for a crime she may or may not have committed? I'm not saying that she is innocent, but if she is, that would mean the real unsub is still out there. Just give me some time, I don't need a lot, and I'll prove that either someone else is behind this or that she is truly guilty."</p><p>Finally, he agrees. "I'll make a couple of phone calls to arrange some things. You have 72 hours Reid, don't make me regret this"</p><p> </p><p>When I told the team, they all agreed with my suspicions and decided to help out. On the short plane ride home, I pour over Y/N's long background trying to memorize every single detail about her past. Hotch is driving back with her while the rest of the team is flying back.</p><p>Our team decides that Prentiss should be the one to interview her at least for now. We agree that since Y/N probably remembers Emily from when she interviewed her at the bar, she might be more willing to talk.</p><p>Since we have the advantage here, we decide our interview strategy should be to accuse Y/N and see how she reacts. Together our team makes a plan while we wait for Y/N to arrive.</p><p>Late afternoon, an FBI guard finally brings Y/N into the interrogation room. I feel a stabbing pain in my heart as my eyes land on her. Compared to the Y/N I knew just a couple of days ago, her usually bright face is blank and contains no emotions.</p><p>She looks up to the one way mirror straight at me as if she could see me. My pain increases..</p><p>Seconds later, Emily strides into the blank room calmly.</p><p>"Ahhh." Y/N nods, seeming to recognize Emily.</p><p>"Y/N Y/L/N, how are you today?"</p><p>Y/N shrugs but no words come out of her mouth.</p><p>"So... do you know what you are in here for?"</p><p>She nods.</p><p>"And what do you have to say to that?"</p><p>"It's me... you caught me! Woohoo." Y/N replies very sarcastically.</p><p>Emily shakes her head. "We don't believe so."</p><p>"Look, I've already pleaded guilty, so I have no idea why I'm even here. Just throw me into jail."</p><p>Emily ignores her, taking out 2 crime scene images from her folder and setting them before Y/N.</p><p>Y/N's eyes slowly leave Emily's as she looks down at the picture on the table.. Her face doesn't change at all and instead remains expressionless.</p><p>"Well?" Emily encourages her to talk, but Y/N just rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Do you recognize the picture?"</p><p>"Of course I do." Y/N sighs, " I killed them remember?"</p><p>This interview is not going anywhere at all and Emily recognizes that. She exhales angrily before marching out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Go home and rest everyone," Hotch orders us, seeing as we've made no progress. "We can continue again tomorrow."</p><p>"Hotch... I know you technically kicked me off the case but I was thinking. Can I interview her tomorrow?" I ask nervously.</p><p>Surprisingly, Hotch agrees. "I think that's a great idea. She knows you well so she might be more willing to talk. Hopefully, you can get her to open up."</p><p>=========================</p><p>All night I twist and turn not able to sleep. The next morning, I wake up even before the sun has risen. I know I'm still early, but I can probably use this extra time to prepare. Anxiety consumes me.</p><p>Countless hours later, the time for my interview with Y/N finally comes.</p><p>I swallow my fears and try to put on a brave face as I walk in. I have no idea how much she is still mad at me and that scares me.</p><p>Y/N looks up and stops when she sees me.</p><p>"Look who it is..." Y/N purrs, "Spencer...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖋𝖎𝖛𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ｈｏｕｒ Ｔｗｅｎｔｙ－Ｆｏｕｒ</p><p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>"Look who it is..." You purr. "Spencer...."</p><p>He clears his throat nervously. "Good morning Y/N Y/L/N, how are you doing today?"</p><p>"No. You don't get to walk in here and pretend like everything is alright. If we are talking we're doing this my way."</p><p>"Y/N, don't do this please."</p><p>"Do what? YOU ARE A COMPLETE STRANGER TO ME SPENCER!."</p><p>"THIS IS THE REAL ME!." he shouts impatiently. <br/>"You are the one whos a stranger. You lied to me..."</p><p>"YOU TOLD ME YOU WORKED IN A CIRCUS. THE ONLY CLOWN I SEE HERE IS ME, FOR TRUSTING YOU."</p><p>"I- Y/N please..."</p><p>You laugh. "Don't try to play the victim here Spence, it's not a good look."</p><p>"Please...." he lowers his voice."I genuinely care about you and I just want to know how you are."</p><p>You look down at your nails, pretending to not be interested. "You know... if I'm being honest they make going to jail seem way fun in movies."</p><p>"You're not going to jail GODDAMNIT." He pounds the table making you jump.</p><p>You roll your eyes. "Whatever you say...."</p><p>He pulls out the white metal chair across from you angrily to take a seat. You cringe as the chair's legs scrape against the floor like nails on a chalkboard.</p><p>"I want to help you Y/N... I really do. But you have to help me help you."</p><p>"Help me? Really? And how exactly do you plan to do that?"</p><p>"Look... I genuinely don't believe that you killed them, that you did what you claim you did. I'll find a way to get the real truth out and prove to the judges you're innocent. All I need from you is for you to tell me the truth."</p><p>"OH COME ON!! I don't know if you realize this Spencer, but the world isn't centered around you. Just because you don't believe in something doesn't mean it's not true."</p><p>"I'll make a deal with you Y/N..." he growls deeply.  "If you agree to tell me your whole story, I'll agree to one thing that you want from me.."</p><p>At first, you think he's being ridiculous, but the more you think about it the more it makes sense. It's not a bad deal actually,..</p><p>"Anything?"</p><p>"Anything" he answers.</p><p>With your fingers, you motion for him to lean closer so that your mouth is right next to his ears.</p><p>"You know... counting the hours left before your life ends really makes you ask yourself... What didn't I do? I have no regrets Spence, but there is one thing in mind that I've wanted for a long time now."</p><p>"Then tell me what you want Y/N."</p><p>"Spencey... I would like to go on a date with you."</p><p>He looks shocked at your request "A-a date?" he stutters.</p><p>" I want to make today the perfect day so that I have something to look back on when I think about us in the future."</p><p>"And why a date?"</p><p>"It's simple... I want to look pretty and have fun.....and I won't even get physical... unless you want me to of course."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Well," you chuckle leaning back into your chair ."Nice talking to you then."</p><p>Spencer throws his chair loudly to the side as he gets up, tramping out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>You wait impatiently in the uncomfortably cold interrogation room. It's late in the afternoon now but he still hasn't come back.</p><p>Just as you are starting to get worried, the heavy door flies open.</p><p>In he walks with a furious face. You notice how his tie is missing and his hair is ruffled. You can't help noticing how hot he looks mad like this.</p><p>"Somehow you did it Y/N... you have something we need, but you're too stupid to realize that this is for your own good."</p><p>"What if we go ice skating?" You request, interrupting him.</p><p>"I am not letting you out of this room Y/N."</p><p>"You said that I can pick anything, so I pick to go on a parting date. Do you even know how to ice skate Spencey? I bet you don't."</p><p>He leaves, his face somehow angrier than when he came in.</p><p>"So no ice skating?" You grumble at the empty door that had just slammed close.</p><p> </p><p>But like last time, he soon comes back.</p><p>He throws a bag containing a couple of shirts and bottoms onto the table.</p><p>"Get dressed," he growls before leaving the room.</p><p>You clap your hand excitedly as you realize what this means.</p><p>Marching down the FBI halls arm in arm with Spencer, you can't help the grin on your face. You feel powerful at this moment, knowing that you have Spence under your control. Though the situation isn't ideal, you are ecstatic to be reunited again with him. You wink at Emily who is watching down the hall before waving her goodbye.</p><p>You try to make small talk with Spencer in the car ride, but he ignores you. Even though he's mad at you, he still has his manners to open the door for you when you arrive.</p><p>Stepping out, you take in your surroundings slowly, feeling your eyes open wide in awe. It's an open ice skating rink in the middle of a big grassy park. Four sky-reaching pine trees topped with a brilliantly bright star stand in each corner of the park. Truly a sight to behold.</p><p>"Hold my hands," he growls, "I don't want you to fall."</p><p>Spencer tugs you across the parking lot till you reach the entrance of the rink.</p><p>He hands you a pair of ice skates that you slip on gratefully before you step into the rink.</p><p>At first, you wobble a bit, having been at least 5 years since you've last skated, You quickly gather your balance enough to let go of the sides.</p><p>It's a bit harder for Spencer since it's his first-time ice skating. As soon as he steps onto the ice he trips and falls face flat onto the ice in a painful thump.</p><p>You laugh, the first genuine laugh in a long time. He struggles to stand up, but you just carelessly skate circles around him.</p><p>"This is fun," You giggle."Are you having fun Spencey?"</p><p>He doesn't reply, but you feel his body relaxing.</p><p>Out of the corner of your eyes, you notice a small snowflake drifting down. You hadn't even realized that it started to snow. You stick a tongue out to catch the snowflake, and Spence chuckles at you.</p><p>"It's beautiful isn't it?"</p><p>Out of sympathy, you hold out your arms for him to hold onto. His hands rest on your waist as one of your hands snake up to his neck.</p><p>Painfully slowly, you lower his head until his lips are right next to yours.</p><p>At this moment, you didn't care about the agents pointing their guns at you in the back. The snow drifts down like glitter around you, completing this perfect picture where only you and Spence exist. Your lips crash forcefully onto his in a flurry of need and regret.</p><p>They say that the last kiss is just as powerful as the first, and in that moment you truly felt that.</p><p>All of your life feels like it has been building up for this moment. This moment, a moment that feels so unreal, like you are living in a dream. This moment, a perfect moment which you wish you could live in forever.</p><p>"I love you, Spencer"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖘𝖎𝖝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Content warning: smut(kinda). Enjoy at your own risk ;)</p><p>===========================</p><p>Ｈｏｕｒ ｆｏｒｔｙ－ｅｉｇｈｔ</p><p>========== 𝕊𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣 ℝ𝕖𝕚𝕕'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍 ====</p><p>A constant droning in the back of my mind reminds me that her 72 hours is halfway over and we still have nothing to work off of. If only she can get over her stubbornness and finally tell me the truth, life would be so much easier for the both of us.</p><p>The past two nights I barely slept. Instead, I've been using all of my free time to study the case as much as I can. Something doesn't add up but I can't figure out what it is.</p><p>Time is precious and I must not waste it. Hopefully after the date last night, Y/N will be in a more relaxed mood and willing to talk more.</p><p>I have one final tactic that I am planning on using today, and I'm pretty convinced that it'll work. At least, I hope it will...</p><p> </p><p>I stroll into Y/N's interrogation room, making sure to knock before I go in.</p><p>She stares up at me with her puppy dog eyes, eyes that make my heart ache. The lack of sleep is all worth it if I can somehow save Y/N.</p><p>"Good morning..." I whisper cautiously, testing out her mood.</p><p>"You're in a good mood today..." She replies, rubbing the bags under her eyes.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry for losing my temper yesterday. It's just very stressful."</p><p>"Spence... why are you doing this? I won't blame you if you just let me go..." her voice is calm and gentle.</p><p>"It's not because of that... I don't want you to go to jail Y/N, because you don't deserve that."</p><p>"But I do... I killed them, Spence, and I've already accepted my fate." I notice her clenching her jaws as she says that, adding to my suspicions..</p><p>"Y/N, remember our deal yesterday?</p><p>"Ahhh..." she sighs, leaning back into her chair.</p><p>"My part of the deal is complete, so now it's your turn. Just walk-"</p><p>"You had fun with me yesterday didn't you? Admit it. You want to do it again." She knows I hate to be interrupted, yet she is definitely doing this on purpose.</p><p>I ignore her.</p><p>"As I was saying, just walk me through your story, pretend like I'm not even here."</p><p>"Well..." she says, her body tensing up.</p><p>To help her feel more at ease, I take the controller for the video recording camera in the corner, turning it off.</p><p>" I'm ready whenever you are."</p><p>She sucks in a loud audible breath. "You ignored my question again, and I'm not going to let you. You can't just walk in here and pretend like yesterday didn't mean anything to you because I know, I know it does."</p><p>"Walk me through your life please, as early as you need to go back that is relevant to the story."</p><p>"Fuck this Spence... Are we dating? Are we fucking? Are we best friends? Are we something? In between there? I dare you to tell me that I mean nothing to you."</p><p>"I- What happened between us is history Y/N. Right now you are sitting in an interrogation room and I am trying to save your future."</p><p>She laughs. "I can't believe you, Spence. I wish we never met and I mean it."</p><p>My heart drops, blood starting to boil. Is she really blaming me right now?</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"You heard me." she challenges.</p><p>She looks away to avoid my eye-contact, she can be so infuriating sometimes.</p><p>"You don't mean that."</p><p>"What are you going to do about it? Send me to jail? Ooo I'm so scared." she snorts.</p><p>"Come here." I growl deeply, patting my lap, "I have a better idea."</p><p> </p><p>Y/N has always had a bratty personality, and ever since I first met her I knew that I wanted to do this, to one day punish her until she begs for forgiveness.</p><p>My need overpowers my common sense. I didn't care that we are visible to the team because at this moment, my desires are too strong.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N stands up cautiously, taking careful steps. I pull her in roughly towards me, her feather-light body sitting on my lap.</p><p>I pull her head back by the ponytail until her ears are next to my mouth.</p><p>"Say that again whore, and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk again for a week."</p><p>She opens her mouth to argue but closes them. Smart move on her part.</p><p>"Take it off..." I whisper slowly, a low vibration coming from my chest.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" she gulps.</p><p>"You know what I mean..."</p><p>"Right-right here?"</p><p>I nod, holding out my hand to take it from her. I thank the universe that she is wearing a skirt today, it'll make everything much easier.</p><p>"But I-"</p><p>I graze her ears with my teeth, smiling as her surprised gasp turns into a moan.</p><p>Y/N shifts her weight into my arms, obediently slipping out of her underwear before handing them to me. I chuckle light as I realize that she's wearing thongs today.</p><p>"Now..." I tease quietly in her ears, "Are you going to be quiet and tell me what I want to hear?"</p><p>She nods her head enthusiastically.</p><p>"Use your words."</p><p>"Y-Yes daddy, I promise."</p><p>She sucks in a sharp breath as my hands touch her thighs, slowly slithering upwards.</p><p>"Good girl..." I growl, "Do exactly what I say or I'm not going to let you come."</p><p> </p><p>My hands brush across her core and Instantly I feel how wet she already is.</p><p>"You're so ready for me slut..."</p><p>She moans lightly, tipping her head back as my thumb pressed against her clit.</p><p>"You like that? You missed me don't you?"</p><p>"Mmhmm"</p><p>A painful bulge forms, but I ignore it. I have a job to do.</p><p>"Tell me, Y/N, who really killed them?"</p><p>Her face twists in confusion. I managed to catch her off guard as I had planned.</p><p>"What? Oh I- I did." she lies, but it's obvious this time.</p><p>I stop my moving hand completely, as a way of punishing her for not telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>She twists around, trying to rock her hips.</p><p>"pleaseee." She whines.</p><p>"Did you really kill them?"</p><p>"I-.... no," she whispers so softly that I almost missed it.</p><p>"Then why are you doing this.?"</p><p>"You don't understand... I have to."</p><p>Her eyes are a sea of sadness as they stare into mine. I allow her to kiss me, the kiss quickly heating up the room.</p><p> </p><p>I slide my finger inside her fold, pushing slowly into her until the memories of last time consume me.</p><p>She bites her lip to stop from crying out. Scarlet red blood drips out, but she licks it up.</p><p>"Then tell me who did it then..."</p><p>"I- I don't know..."</p><p>"Y/N?" I warn.</p><p>"I'm not lying! She never told me her real name."</p><p>"Then tell me this...Why are you taking the blame if it's not you? We don't have enough evidence to convict you, so you are free to leave at any time."</p><p>She shakes her head. "I can't."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I can't.." she repeats, her voice shaking.</p><p>"Tell me. You can trust me. Whatever it is, she can't hurt you anymore."</p><p>"You don't understand!" She suddenly yells. "It's not just about me anymore."</p><p>"Don't raise your voice at me slut."</p><p>"I know you're trying to help Spence, but you aren't helping. This is my battle now, so let me walk this by myself."</p><p>I take my fingers out of her, wiping her milky liquid on my pants. I ignore her whimpers as I leave her unfinished. She has ruined it yet again. I stand up abruptly, throwing her off of me onto the floor.</p><p>"I hope you rot in a cell Y/N," I growl.</p><p>I don't dare turn back because behind me her sobs are loud and heartbreaking.</p><p>"We're done here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖗𝖙𝖞-𝖘𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ｈｏｕｒ ｓｅｖｅｎｔｙ－ｔｗｏ</p><p>==========ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣'𝕤 ℙ𝕆𝕍====</p><p>You watch Spencer as he storms into the room. He slams your folder down onto the table and gives you a chilling glare.</p><p>"Y/N, I'm going to try this one last time. Your 72 hours is almost up, and after that, there is nothing I can do. So please, while I still can, let me help you."</p><p>You shake your head. "Help me with what, Spence? What has been done is already done. Even you can't change the past."</p><p>"That's true, I can't change the past, but Y/N, I can help shape your future... our future—"</p><p>"OUR FUTURE? OUR FUTURE WHERE? We have no future, Spence."</p><p>"You don't know that... Let me help you, please, I'm begging you. I'll ask you one more time. What do you know about the case that you are not telling us?"</p><p>"NOTHING! GODDAMNIT SPENCE," you yell in frustration. "You seem to have some kind of savior complex that you can't seem to get out of that thick head of yours. I've already told you I don't need you!"</p><p>"STOP IT, Y/N! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" He pounds the table, flames appearing in his eyes.</p><p>"I AM!"</p><p>"I SAID, TELL ME THE TRUTH!!"</p><p>"FINE! You wanna know the truth, Spencer? The truth is that you want me to be innocent so bad because you are afraid to admit that you fell in love with a criminal. That's right, I heard what you said that night, that you love me. That's gone now, isn't it?"</p><p>"Long gone..." he whispers.</p><p>"Well guess what, Spence... YOU'RE WRONG."</p><p>Spencer stops, glaring at you because deep down he knows that you are right.</p><p>"How about you figure out your own feelings first before you come in here pointing fingers? You either love me and accept the truth or you don't, there's no in-between. Admit it, Spencer, you love me." </p><p> </p><p>In a flash, he flips the heavy metal table over. The obstacle that stood between the two of you is now gone. His height difference is significant as he towers over you. He grabs your neck forcefully, pushing you back until your head hits the wall with a loud thud.</p><p>In the short time it took you to get to know and fall in love with him, you never found out it was possible for him to get this mad. To be completely honest, seeing him like this scares you more than you care to admit.</p><p>If this was a movie, there would be steam coming out of his ears right now. His eyes turn red, his expression like he would kill you right now if he could.</p><p>You laugh, realizing the irony. "You feel that, Spence? Does this remind you of something? You do remember that night... don't you?"</p><p>"Shut up," he snarls.</p><p>You feel his hand on you, choking your neck, slowly draining the oxygen from your body, and it becomes harder for you to breathe. You stare deep into his soul, his dark, mysterious, beautiful soul. </p><p> </p><p>Just as you start to feel like you're passing out, a pretty blond woman rushes into the dark room. She yells desperately at Spence, trying to pull him off of you.</p><p>"SPENCE!" The woman cries, trying to contain him.</p><p>Spencer doesn't budge, his tight hold on your neck not loosening.</p><p>A tall man you've never seen before follows closely behind., his face furious.</p><p>"REID."</p><p>"Hotchhh, NO! Please no! I need more time, I—"</p><p>Hotch aggressively pulls Spencer off of you, trying to drag him out of the room. "Spence... please... calm down..." The woman tries to soothe Spencer by placing an arm on him but he is already too far gone. He slaps the woman loudly, causing her to fall back onto the floor.</p><p>"Spence..." she gapes up in disbelief, tears starting to roll down her face.</p><p>More people rush into the room, trying to contain the struggling Spencer who is swinging and kicking blindly. His screams get fainter the farther away he gets until what just happened becomes no more than a fever dream. They all file out of the room until it is just you left alone in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>The peace doesn't last long. Sooner than you'd like, a person comes in with a silver handcuff dangling in their hand. Thankfully, you recognize the person as Derek.</p><p>"How's Eli?" You whisper.</p><p>"She's still in disbelief right now, as we all are. She misses you."</p><p>You nod, glad that at least she doesn't hate you. You'll be needing her very soon, seeing as Spencer is now out of the picture...</p><p>"I'm really sorry for doing this Y/N, but your 72 hours are up and we legally can't hold you longer than that." His voice is gentle, maybe even a little sad.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm ready for this. Thank you, Derek."</p><p>You hold out both arms in front of you, taking deep breaths as the metal clinks shut around your wrists.</p><p>"Goodbye Y/N."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 𝕰𝖕𝖎𝖑𝖔𝖌𝖚𝖊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much to your relief, you don't have to wait long—the day of your hearing approaches fast. In the morning, armed agents come in to help you get ready, providing you with new clothing.</p><p>You stare into the mirror, not recognizing the skeleton staring back at you. She is not the same Y/N she always was. A tear rolls down your face, as you quickly reach to wipe it.</p><p>Butterflies form in your stomach as you gasp for breath. Painfully, you reach down to pat your belly gently to calm down the storm.</p><p>Before you can get a chance to do anything else, sickness comes over you, and you desperately reach for the sink to vomit for the third time this morning. The secret is killing you, but you've already made up your mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Emily whispers, gently knocking on the door. For now, she is the only person who knows. You specifically instructed her to not tell anyone, and though she doesn't approve, she respects your choice.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm okay, just give me a minute," you reply unsurely.</p><p>As soon as your body calms down a little, you step out of the bathroom. She embraces you in a tight hug.</p><p>"Y/N, are you sure you still want to do this... after... You know? It's not just your future you have to worry about now."</p><p>"I know Emily... And I'm prepared to make the sacrifice. I have to do this."</p><p>She nods.</p><p>"Have you—have you seen Spencer?"</p><p>"No, he took sick days the past couple days. He's still pretty shaken up."</p><p>"Do you think he's going to be there today?"</p><p>"I really don't know... But I've seen the way he's around you, Y/N, and it really says a lot. Even if he doesn't show up, it's not because he doesn't love you—it's because when it comes to love and emotions, he's an idiot."</p><p>You want to believe that, you really do, but you don't know when or if that will be possible.</p><p> </p><p>Emily leads you down the hall, stopping when you reach a double door. The sign reads: "Judge Melissa, courtroom 2".</p><p>"Are you ready?" she asks, squeezing your hand as a way to comfort you.</p><p>You gulp, nodding. You aren't ready, but it doesn't matter anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Throwing open the heavy door, you march into the giant courtroom, feeling an impending sense of doom.</p><p>Countless pairs of eyes follow your every step, none you recognize. Your heart shatters as you realize that Spencer isn't sitting in the audience.</p><p>You gingerly take a seat next to your squat attorney, a short man with a funny-looking mustache. He doesn't like you one bit, and you are pretty convinced he's on your case only for the money. It doesn't matter though, 'cause you don't really need him.</p><p>You pick your nails impatiently as the long and droning hearing progresses. You are asked to just sit and stay quiet by your attorney, which you don't really mind. It's not like you care what they are saying, and even if you did, you wouldn't understand their language.</p><p>Finally, it's your turn to speak. The judge, a dark-skinned sweet old lady with a kind smile, speaks with a gentle voice.</p><p>"Miss Y/L/N, would you like to make a statement?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, your honor," you give her a polite nod. You feel the entire room's eyes on you as you trudge up to the podium led closely by the bailiff.</p><p>"Your honor, I would like to plead guilty," you say, a practiced statement you have been rolling around on your tongue ever since you were first arrested.</p><p>"Are you sure?" she raises her eyebrows.</p><p>"Yes, your honor, thank you."</p><p>"Very well," she taps her gavel with force on her stand, sending a ringing through the room. "Today the defendant was charged with five cases of first-degree murder, and after reviewing all the evidence, the court has come to a verdict. The defendant has pleaded guilty and therefore will be charged with a sentence to life in prison. Does the defendant have any additional comments?"</p><p>Lifetime sentence...</p><p>The judge looks at you expectantly, but your throat is too dry to speak. Instead, you just nod, silently conveying your gratitude that you weren't getting a death sentence.</p><p> </p><p>The bailiff approaches to lead you away. You take one final look back as you approach the back door out of the courtroom.</p><p>"WAIT!" A voice cries out. Your heart breaks as you realize how much the voice sounds like Spencer.</p><p>"WAIT, PLEASE, Y/N." Wait a minute, that is Spencer! You whip your head around to come face-to-face with a disheveled man. His usual undereye bags are a hundred times more prominent than before, and somehow he looks worse than you do.</p><p>"Spencer I—"</p><p>"Officer, please," he pulls out his FBI badge to show him. "Can I get one minute with her, please?"</p><p>The bailiff grunts unhappily, but doesn't dare say no to an FBI agent.</p><p>To your surprise, Spencer pulls you in for a hug that sucks the air out of you.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." he whispers, out of breath.</p><p>"I thought you wouldn't come..." the tears returned again.</p><p>"I would never... I had to come and say goodbye."</p><p>You nod. You want to say more but the guilt of your secret makes your throat dry.</p><p>"Y/N... you asked me last time to make up my mind, and I've thought about it a lot... And I don't want to hurt you anymore, Y/N."</p><p>"Spence?"</p><p>"Y/N, there's something I need to tell you."</p><p>"I—There's something I need to tell you too Spence."</p><p>"You first?"</p><p>You shake your head. "Together."</p><p>His beautiful eyes stare deeply into yours, a montage of every event that led to this moment forming in your mind.</p><p>You both take a deep breath, ready to let everything go.</p><p>"I don't think we can be together anymo—"</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>ＴＯ ＢＥ ＣＯＵＴＩＮＵＥＤ...</p><p>===================</p><p> </p><p>𝕀'𝕞 𝕤𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕖𝕪𝕖𝕤 𝕨𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕠𝕡𝕖𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕘𝕠𝕥 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕤𝕥𝕦𝕔𝕜 𝕚𝕟 𝕞𝕪 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕕<br/>𝕎𝕠𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕗 𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕕𝕘𝕖𝕕 𝕒 𝕓𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕥 𝕠𝕣 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕗𝕖, 𝕠𝕙</p><p>𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕒 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣, '𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕀'𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕟 𝕧𝕒𝕚𝕟<br/>𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕀 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕒 𝕗𝕚𝕥 (𝕗𝕚𝕥, 𝕓𝕒𝕓𝕖) 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 (𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣)<br/>𝕀 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕒 𝕜𝕖𝕖𝕡 𝕔𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 𝕦𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕝 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜 𝕙𝕠𝕞𝕖<br/>===================</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 𝐀𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫'𝐬 𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐞 // 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐘𝐨𝐮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O h  m y   g o d ...</p><p>Thank you thank you thank you!!! Three months ago, I was just another bored girl obsessed with criminal minds and Spencer Reid. Never in a million years could I imagine myself to be where I am today...</p><p>I was just on facetime with my friend today, and she was laughing at me. She was reading one of my earlier rants to her when I first hit 100 reads.I was freaking out that day. Now, as of Halloween 2020, I am at 63k reads, and that to me is insane. Thank you &lt;3</p><p>Our journey for Bad Romance unfortunately ends here, but don't worry! The sequel Hate Me, will be out very soon. Right now, I don't have an exact date, but you should follow me to get more updates:)</p><p>Don't forget to check out my two other books, 724 and The 5th Step. </p><p>Again, I love every single one of you guys.</p><p>Peace out, Z&lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>